Navidades pasadas combinadas con las del presente
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: TERMINADO Dicen que la navidad es magica y Severus esta apunto de descubrirlo entren yleean es un SSHG al fin 20 capi
1. Default Chapter

Wola este fic lo hago como un regalo de navidad a mi amiga Yenai aunque sea atrasado pero no importa bueno empiezo:

Título: Navidades pasadas combinadas con las del presente:

Capítulo I:

ADVERTENCIA: cada vez que antes de un parlamento encuentren esto ( ) significa que se dice en voz alta pero si ven esto ( - ) significa que es un pensamiento gracias.

Una tarde en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería siendo el 5 de Diciembre del año ¿? Todos los alumnos se preparaban para irse a casa por las fechas cercanas y los que se quedan simplemente se divierten por ahí.

-Maldita navidad como la odio quisiera que nunca hubiera existido, solo son tontos adornos, tontos cantos y tontos niños esperando recibir regalos junto a sus familias y amigos odio la navidad -

Yo amo la navidad

La primeras palabras fueron de parte del maestro más odiado y temido del colegio Hogwarts o sea nuestro querido maestro de pociones el Prof. Severus Snape. Mientras que las segundas fueron exclamadas por nuestra hermosa, inteligente, valiente, y astuta de Hermione Granger estos dos personajes no podrían ser más opuestos.

Dado a que uno es de la casa de Slytherin y la otra en la de Gryffindor y eso es decir mucho aunque también a uno le gusta los colores oscuros y a la otra los claros pero también aunque tal vez lo más importante la importancia que le pone uno a la navidad puesto que uno la odia y la otra la ama, algo bastante complicado.

Desde mucho tiempo Severus Snape a odiado la navidad por sucesos horribles en su pasado pero esto no se sabrá hasta más adelante, mientras tanto:

Hermione como es posible que en temporada navideña estés aquí en la biblioteca estudiando, en vez de estar con Harry y conmigo en la pelea de bolas de nieve contra nuestros compañeros de casa

Ron me encantaría estar con ustedes porque amo la navidad y las peleas de bolas de nieve pero tengo que estudiar para que después de la vacaciones no regrese a clases con la cabeza vacía, recuerda que iré con mis padre a Escocia y no podré estudiar allí

Esta bien Hermione pero no estudies tanto creo que eso te empieza a afectar

OYE

SHHHH por favor señorita Granger esta en la biblioteca tenga la cortesía de guardar silencio

Si lo lamento maestra

Ya vez Ron por tu culpa ya me regañaron

Por mi culpa oye disculpa pero yo no fui quien grito

Vete quieres antes de que me regañen otra vez

Bueno, bueno ya me voy

Una vez que el joven pelirrojo se fue con sus demás amigos nuestra amiga Hermione seguia estudiando un poco avergonzada por haber sido regañada pero bueno ya se le pasara mientras tanto vamos un momento con el maravilloso profesor Snape.

-Como es posible que en mi día libre tenga que corregir estos trabajos de 6 curso pero claro yo tuve la culpa por ponerles a investigar la "Poción Wahoo para deshacer maleficios" (poción tomada del libro POCIONES MÁGICAS DE GERINA DUNWICH editorial SELECTOR) pero ni modos aunque la verdad mejor que revise esto que estar en mis aposentos que en mi despacho solitario con una copa de brandy en mi mano hay que aceptarlo siempre e estado solo y estare solo hasta la muerte así que no tengo que hacer nada en mi tiempo libre que revisar trabajos al menos no es una poción tan complicada aunque creo que Granger no pudo resistirse a la tentación de hacer su trabajo tan voluminoso y complicado como siempre ni con un poción sencilla puede hacer las cosas breves, pero creo que eso me gusta tener a una estudiante dedicada tan interesada en mi clase pero que cosas pienso ya estoy elogiando a Granger ya estoy llagando a la demencia –

Uno creería que el profesor si llega a la demencia pues es la persona más cerrada y fría que puedas conocer pero eso es lo que lo caracteriza y eso me gusta pero que digo donde estaba...A ya me acorde una vez que Hermione termino de estudiar se dirigía a su casa común pues ya era de noche y de seguro ya se acabo la guerra de bolas de nieve y en efecto al llegar encontró a sus dos mejores amigos del mundo al pelirrojo y pecoso de Ronald o como le gusta Ron Weasley y a su otro mejor amigo al chico maravilla que intenta matar a Lord Voldemort y salvar el mundo mágico Harry Potter.

Chicos ¿cómo les fue en la guerra de bolas de nieve?

Nos fue genial nosotros ganamos

Te hubieras divertido Hermione

Lo se Harry pero como le dije a Ron necesito estudiar además ganaron no me necesitaron del todo

Si Hermione pero el chiste era que fuéramos los tres como siempre

Lo siento Harry pero les prometo que para la próxima asistiré

Lo prometes

Lo juro Ron

No yo te dije que si lo prometes

Ron ¿eres tonto o te haces el tonto?

Ehh

Olvídalo bueno tengo sueño me iré a la cama

Si buenas noches Herm

Buenas noches

¿Tú entendiste Harry?

Olvídalo Ron

Pobre de Ron es un poco lento pero bueno por eso lo queremos a la mañana siguiente para variar el trío de oro estaba en clase de pociones avanzadas como en el sexto curso son ya clases voluntarias escogieron esa claro que para ellos no era exactamente el cielo en tierra esa clase pues por Harry y Ron no elogian esa clase pero es necesario pues ambos quieren ser aurores y para eso se necesita de las pociones por Hermione no había tanto problema pues tenia más paciencia para el maestro pero también necesitaba de la clase pues quiere llegar a ser una gran medibruja y trabajar en San Burgo.

A ver ¿quién puede decirme para que sirve la poción de cuerno de unicornio

Como todos sabemos la única con la mano levantada en toda el aula es Hermione pero...

Vaya como siempre nadie sabe la respuesta y como siempre se los tendré que decir bola de holgazanes ( obviamente no había ningún slytherin presente porque si no... )

Yo se la respuesta señor y es que la poción de cuerno unicornio en otros días se conjuraba para amor en la emoción. De un hermoso unicornio salvaje, cuerno en polvo se ponía en el brebaje. Todas estas hierbas encantadas por las hadas; con raíces y bayas en polvo eran mezcladas, si a la comida o bebida se agregaba, ¡amor sin medida en un instante inspiraba!

Bravo señorita Granger se nota que a estado leyendo el libro de pociones avanzadas en estos casos debería agregar puntos a su casa sin embargo como respondió sin que yo le preguntara se les restara a su casa unos 15 puntos por creerse la sabelotodo del colegio

Me disculpara Sr. Pero en ningún momento me e creído la sabelotodo del colegio y si conteste sin su consentimiento fue porque usted menciono que nadie sabía la respuesta correcta teniendo en cuenta que yo si la sabía y que no somos una bola de holgazanes

Se atreve a cuestionarme señorita Granger yo tengo muy presente como es el desempeño de este grupo y debo decir que si fuera una bola de holgazanes que lo son ¿cómo es entonces que nadie sabía la respuesta correcta

Tal vez es porque si la saben pero es que tienen miedo de que usted los empiece a cuestionar como no seria sorpresa que lo hiciera o es que si se atrevieran a ello usted no les prestaría atención como es en mi caso porque usted tiene miedo a afrontar la realidad de que los slytherin no son los más capaces de la escuela sabiendo que hay alumnos que se esfuerzan más que ellos en obtener buenas notas

¿Cómo se atreve a decir tal altanería que yo tenga favoritismo es absurdo (ni él se lo cree)

¿Absurdo, absurdo? O sea es increíble que diga eso después de 5 que con este son 6 años nos a mostrado como les da más simpatía a ellos y a los demás nos trata como basuras me sorprende que el director no lo despida

Estas palabras Hermione las decía con una voz potente levantada naturalmente de de su asiento descargando toda ira provocada por el Prof. Snape, mientras que él con su voz fría que al momento potente que con esa discusión descargaba cada ira acumulada en su vida atormentada

La tensión en el aire era inmensa cada alumno reunido en esa aula veían a Hermione con una gran admiración por su valentía al enfrentar de esa manera al profesor Snape, pero por otro lado tenían miedo de que el hombre pudiera desquitarse con ellos después del evento de lucha entre profesor y alumna pero...

Ya basta de discusiones Srta. Granger me tiene ya harto de sus palabras insignificantes si ya termino con esta estúpida discusión tengo una clase que terminar

No fíjese que no e acabado como dice usted esta estúpida discusión

No tiene derecho a decirme tal cosa cuando yo digo que se acabo es que se acabo

Ahh pues que pena porque aunque usted diga que se acabo aún no se acabo

Aún no entiende que me tiene arto además ¿por qué pelea si nadie la ayuda?

Entonces nosotros la ayudaremos ¿no es así Ron?

Así es Harry

Este para de leones se levantaron del asiento para ayudar a su amiga en medio de la batalla contra aquel profesor que nunca creyeron ver a su amiga enfrentarlo.

Ahh claro el trío dorado de Gryffindor favorito de todos

Nosotros estamos para ayudar a Hermione en cualquier batalla ya sea contra usted o contra quien sea

No creo que este en posición para decir eso Sr. Weasley

Ron tiene razón la ayudaremos contra usted o quien sea usted solo se pasa el día diciéndole a todo el cuerpo estudiantil que somos una bola de estúpidos sin ningún futuro pero claro esas palabras no son para los slytherin ellos siempre serán los mejores jamás se equivocan pues sabe que eso esta mal

Será mejor que ya se vaya callando Sr. Potter

¿O qué ya se le olvido que Voldemort fue de slytherin?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso pues eso no lo dijo Harry sino Hermione todos totalmente todos se le quedaron viendo unos con cara de espanto otros con cara de sorpresa pero otros como Snape con cara de pocos amigos por haber dicho el nombre del Lord.

Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley Srta. Granger ¿se han dado cuenta de que con esas palabras acaba de pronunciar podría expulsarlos del colegio aunque claro que no lo haré pues si lo hiciera Dumbledore intervendría y no se irían sin embargo eso no significa que no serán castigados por toda la semana Potter tu castigo será limpiar el aula y Weasley limpiar el baño de la enfermaría otra vez como haz de acordarte por tu 3 año y lo harán a mano sin magia

En ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la clase al momento todos los alumnos se fueron disparados del aula a excepción de Hermione que no se quería ir hasta terminar la discusión.

Como ve Srta. Granger la clase se acabo así que si me hace el favor de retirarse aunque aprovecho para decirle que estará castigada toda la semana y empezara esta noche así que la espero en mi despacho después de cenar

Y ¿puedo saber la razón del castigo de los tres?

¿Y porqué otra razón? Insubordinación, altanería, falta de respeto y hacer perder el tiempo

Hasta entonces Prof. Snape

Al salir la esperaban todos sus compañeros para preguntarles acerca de su arranque emocional y felicitarla por su valentía aunque la verdad no se sentía bien con lo dicho así que espero hasta después de la cena para disculparse con el profesor aunque la verdad no tenia nada por lo cuál disculparse todo lo antes dicho era verdad. Después de la cena Hermione se dirigía al despacho del Prof. Snape y al llegar...

Toc, toc, toc.

Notas de la Autora: Yenai espero que te guste bueno ya pronto actualizare chiao


	2. capitulo II

Wola ya volví para el segundo capi para la navidad mágica que pasara Snape en su vida y empezamos como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son de J. K. Rowling.

Cáp. II:

Como me quede antes Hermione se preparaba para su castigo con Snape así que llego y...

Toc, toc toc

Adelante

Sr. Vengo por lo de m castigo

Así Srta. Granger lo que tendrá que hacer esta noche será limpiar toda la alacena de ingredientes y después acomodar todos esos libros a su derecha (al voltear se podía ver no una si no 5 pilas enormes de libros enormes) y después ya veré

Así empezó la larga noche de trabajo aún cuando Snape tratara de fastidiar a Hermione que ese era su motivo no lo conseguía al parecer la muchacha disfrutaba de sus quehaceres no tardo mucho en limpiar y prosiguió a acomodar los libros ya eran cerca de las 12:00 AM y Hermione estaba a punto de terminar de acomodar para eso ya eran las 12:10 AM.

Muy bien Sr. Ya acabe de limpiar y acomodar ¿alguna otra cosa quiere que haga?

Muy bien Srta. Granger se nota que disfruta de su castigo así que ahora me moveré y acomodara todo el escritorio ¿entendido?

Y como si de servidumbre se tratara Hermione hizo reverencia diciendo "si Sr." Cosa poco agradable para Snape pues él es y perdonen que lo diga el maestro del sarcasmo y eso fue sarcasmo.

Para cuando Hermione termino ya eran fácil la 1:00 AM la verdad ya teniendo practica de limpieza muggle en su casa no se tarda mucho.

Muy bien Sr. Ya acabe

De acuerdo Srta. Granger ya se puede retirar

Una vez que Hermione se fue se dirigió lo más rápido posible a su sala común y pasar desapercibida de Filch y su gata una vez devuelta sana y salva de su castigo entro a su recamara para encontrar a sus compañeras de cuarto profundamente dormidas se mudo de ropa y se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor el trío dorado de Gryffindor comentaban como les fue en su castigo mientras disfrutaban de su desayuno.

Ahí es horrible tener que limpiar el aula a mano

¿De qué te quejas? yo tengo que limpiar los baños de la enfermaría a mano otra vez (resignación)

Ahí por lo menos ustedes no tienen que estar en el mismo lugar que Snape para recibir sus castigos

Bueno todos los castigos son malos

Tienes razón Ron y lo malo es que es toda la semana

Que horror

Si pero hay que aguantar sino nos veremos débiles ante el hombre

Si tienes razón Hermione

La verdad Hermione ahora que se trata de Snape parece que estas más animada a luchar contra él que cuando en contra alguien más

Así tiene que ser Harry además es contra él y algo me impulsa a atacar

Para cuando paso el desayuno y se fueron a su clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas y Hagrid les explicaba los fwooper.

El fwooper es un pájaro africano que exhibe plumajes de colores intensos anaranjados, rosados, verdes, lima y amarillos...

Mientras Hagrid explicaba esta clase de aves y Hermione ponía atención un hombre desde la ventana de la torre de Astronomía la observaba entre maravillado y confundido.

- ¿Cómo es posible qué una muchacha como ella pudiera sacarme de esa manera de mis casillas. Es increíble como pudo hacer eso y si no fuera porque estuviéramos en clase le habría dicho lo que se merecía pero aún no entiendo como es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella desde lo que paso ayer incluso en su castigo parecía que trataba de ganarme en una clase de pelea por ver quien soportaba más la situación a caso ¿no será qué... -

- Ahora tengo que pensar en como haré para torturar esta noche al Sr. "yo soy mejor que tú" Snape pero no se como ahh ya se una interesante búsqueda en el podrido pasado de Snape será bueno pero no se lo que dijo Harry me tiene inquieta es cierto que se trata de Snape y siento que tengo que ganarle pero ¿por qué no será qué... -

Para después de cenar y que los chicos volvieran a sus perspectivos castigos Hermione estaba esta vez acomodando cada trabajo y tareas de los estudiantes de acuerdo a grado, casa y dificultad de trabajo. Han pasado 3 días y aún seguía el castigo para variar Snape seguía dejando los mismos castigos a Hermione limpiar y acomodar.

Espero Srta. Granger que con esto ponga los pies en la tierra y entienda que conmigo no se juega ¿está claro?

Si señor muy bien entendido tanto que no sabe me da tanto miedo uhhhyy que miedo hasta ya me dieron escalofríos

Se lo advierto Srta. Granger siga así y no podrá acabar su castigo hasta que acabe el año

Uhhhyyy disculpe Sr. No pretendía ofender su gran persona

YA BASTA GRANGER

Pero ni esas palabras ni ese grito lograron que Hermione cesara con esa discusión así que dejo de acomodar y se puso frente al hombre .

Y USTED CREE QUE CON UN GRITO ME CALLARA TAL VEZ CON CUALQUIERA PERO NO CONMIGO

YA ME TIENE HARTO ¿HASTA CUANDO ME DEJARA?

HASTA CUANDO USTED NOS DEJE EN PAZ A NOSOTROS

Pero ¿qué dices? (ya un poco calmado por la angustia)

A NOSOTROS CON LOS GRYFFINDORS CADA DÍA ES LO MISMO USTED NOS VE Y NOS EMPIEZA A FASTIDIAR COMO SI NOSOTROS LE HUBIÉRAMOS HECHO ALGO MALO Y LE DIRÉ ALGO ESO NO A PASADO PORQUE AUNQUE NO LO CREA LO RESPETAMOS PERO USTED TAN SOLO SE ENOJA Y SE DESQUITA CON NOSOTROS A PERO ESO SI CUANDO SON SLYTHERINS ES MUCHA CALMA Y MUCHO APRECIO TAN SOLO PORQUE SON COMO USTED

¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

EL HECHO DE QUE EN SU PERIODO DE ALUMNO LE HUBIERAN HECHO BROMAS LOS GRYFFINDOR NO LE DA EL DERECHO DE MALTRATARNOS EN ESPECIAL AL QUE ES HIJO DE QUIEN FUE SU PEOR ENEMIGO EN LA ESCUELA ES ABSURDO E INFANTIL

TÚ NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE

PUES AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA YO AL IGUAL QUE USTED MÁS PEQUEÑA ME HACÍAN BURLA POR SER DEDICADA AL ESTUDIO PERO LO PUDE SUPERAR Y NO ME DESQUITO CON EL PRIMERO QUE VEO

AL MENOS CUANDO FUI ALUMNO NO ME PAVONEABA POR TODO EL COLEGIO DICIENDO QUE SOY EL MEJOR Y SER EL SABELOTODO QUE ALTERA A LOS PROFESORES

AL MENOS YO SI TENGO AMIGOS DE VERDAD Y NO SOY TAN COBARDE COMO PARA REBAJARME A SER UNA ASQUEROSA MORTIFAGA

Al momento Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir mientras que Severus cambio su expresión de furiosa a nerviosa e intranquila.

Prof. Lo- lo lamento no- no era mi intención decir eso

Lárguese

¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHO? LÁRGUESE

A tales palabras Hermione salio disparada del despacho del profesor de pociones mientras él se dejo caer en su silla confundido y emocionalmente dolido. Hermione corría sin control hacia la torre de Gryffindor asustada, nerviosa y alterada no sabía como se pudo atrever a hablarle así a un profesor en especial a Snape no tenía nada de lo cuál arrepentirse pues todo lo dicho fue verdad y lo dijo para defenderse y no estaba ni asustada ni arrepentida sino más bien nerviosa, al llegar a su sala común y de ahí a su recamara se dejo caer en su cama y decidió hablar con Snape al día siguiente y con eso se fue a dormir.

Para la mañana siguiente que era afortunadamente sábado había partido de quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Ahora le mostraremos a Snape como nos desquitamos con su equipo de quidditch por su culpa ¿no Ron?

Tienes razón Harry ¿o no Hermione? ¿Hermione?

¿Qué? A si el partido si ganaremos

Oye ¿te pasa algo Hermione?

No, no es nada es solo que aún estoy cansada por el castigo de ayer

No las pagara Snape por tenerte ahí hasta las 3 de la mañana no te preocupes Hermione ese viejo murciélago nos las vera

Ahh si claro que si

Bueno andando Ron Hermione tenemos que prepararnos

Vamos detrás de ti capitán

Para los que no saben a Harry lo nombraron capitán del equipo de Gryffindor desde que empezaron el 6 año o sea cuando empezó este año escolar.

Damas y caballeros bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada Slytherin vs. Gryffindor

La nueva comentarista Mariana Porras estudiante de 5° y perteneciente a la casa de Hufflepuff y gran admiradora de Harry desde el quinto año de Harry se formo un club de fans del nombrado y Mariana era la presidenta.

Los capitanes que son Draco Malfoy de Slytherin y de Gryffindor obviamente Harry Potter han estrechado sus manos toman sus posiciones y la señora Hooch entra al campo

Quiero que sea un juego decente va para todos

La quaffle esta en el aire y comienza el juego

El juego era bastante reñido tanto los cazadores como los bateadores y los guardianes estaban concentrados al cien por ciento no pasaba ninguna quaffle por los aros y ninguna bludger golpeaba a ningún jugador.

Esto esta bueno señoras y señores los jugadores están hoy inspirados pero vean eso desde que Harry fue nombrado capitán del equipo de los leones a tenido que buscar a otros cazadores y otros golpeadores como todos sabemos los alumnos que ocupaban esos puestos se graduaron hace un año así que los que los ocupan son los cazadores Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas y para golpeadores están Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger recuerden que esta de guardián Ron Weasley y de buscador el fabuloso, el más guapo, el más talentoso...

Ya niña comenta bien el partido o te quito el micrófono

Si profesora MaGonagall ya voy como decía el buscador es Harry Potter.

Harry se sentía halagado de tener un club fe fans pero tampoco era como para que lo halagaran a medio partido pero bueno ahora tenia que concentrarse en buscar un destello dorado para saber la posición de la snitch dorada antes que el capitán y buscador de Slytherin Draco Malfoy no es que todavía tuviera problemas con el rubio al contrario desde el año pasado cuando Voldemort decidió que Draco ya debería unírsele este busco a Harry para evitar que eso pasara con el tiempo se conocieron bien y se hicieron amigos pero como estaban en partido no podía permitir que Slytherin ganara así fuera Draco su amigo o no bueno volviendo al partido Neville logro meter una quaffle en el aro de Slytherin así quedando 10 - 0 a favor de Gryffindor.

Guau señoras y señores vieron eso se pudo meter un gol a favor de Gryffindor y Richard Walter cazador de Slytherin se dirige hacia el aro de Gryffindor con la quaffle se acerca se prepara lanza y... fallo se nota que el guardián de los leones Ronald Weasley a mejorado ahora lanza la quaffle que la atrapa Seamos Finnigan quien se la pasa a Dean Thomas que con la ayuda de Seamos la van pasando de un lado a otro confundiendo al cazador de Slytherin Alfonso Narciso y sus demás compañeros y quienes se han pasado tantas veces la pelota que ahora no se quien la tiene Seamos se dirige al aro él la debe de tener se acerca más se prepara pero fue arrinconado por los Slytherin quienes buscan la quaffle pero al parecer Seamos no la tiene pero vena eso se acerca más y más se prepara apunta lanza y... otra anotación para Gryffindor por Dean Thomas confundieron al enemigo haciendo pasar a Seamos como el blanco y mientras él distraía le dio tiempo a Dean para acercarse al aro despistar al guardián y anotar ahora vamos 20 - 0 a favor de Gryffindor, ahora lo que pregunto es ¿cuándo atrapara la snith dorada mi amado, el más rápido, el más hábil, el más astuto, el más ...

Ya comentas bien o te juro que te castigo

Esta bien, esta bien como decía ¿cuándo los buscadores atraparan la snitch?

Esta pregunta todavía faltaba para contestar mientras tanto...

Lo que me tiene sorprendida es la forma en que los jugadores de ambos equipos esta listos y preparados para todo pues hay que admitirlo sin un poco de ingenio ni un poco de suerte las anotaciones de Gryffindor no se habrían hecho sin embargo miren eso Celina Contreras golpeadora de Slytherin acaba de mandar una blugger a Dean Thomas pero esta es parada por la talentosa golpeadora Hermione Granger es buena esta chica de los cinco años que llevo en el colegio no e visto un mejor golpeador que esta chica y quien me diga lo contrario es que es un cabeza hueca ...

PORRAS

¿Si Profa. MaGonagall?

Y mientras Mariana era reprendida por la jefa de la casa de los leones en otra grada no muy lejana a la primera se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro (con esto todos sabemos quien es) que acababa de admirar maravillado la forma en que Hermione mando a volar esa blugger de vuelta a la causante de casi un accidente.

- Esta chica me sorprende cada vez más a pesar de que me encuentro totalmente molesto con ella por lo de anoche debo admitir que es buena en el deporte, es inteligente, muy hermosa y... OH por Dios Severus ¿en qué estas pensando? -

Hermione se concentraba todo lo que podía en el partido pero todavía estaba la pelea con Prof. Snape en su cabeza y el ser observada por él en ese instante no ayudaba mucho que digamos pero bueno. En ese instante Harry diviso un pequeño destello dorado al final de los aros y salio disparado sobre su saeta de fuego y para aquellos que se lo pregunten Sirius esta vivo pudo salir del velo negro en el que cayo es una larga historia pero el punto es que esta vivo y como encontraron a Peter Pettigrew Sirius quedo libre pidió la custodia de Harry y este se fue a vivir con él y etc. Etc. Etc. Después platico eso ahora volviendo al partido.

Miren eso señoras y señores ambos buscadores salen disparados hacia los aros van tras la snitch dorada (a poco no lo sabía) por todo el campo van por los aros y se dirigen a las gradas y ahora suben, suben muy alto, muy alto okey señoras u señores ya no puedo comentar pues ya no veo a ninguno de los dos pero esperen vean eso ambos buscadores bajan disparados tras el pequeño resplandor dorado y ahora bajan, bajan al parecer ninguno tiene pensado frenar al parecer ahora tratan de frenar al estar pocos metros del suelo pero que es eso Draco Malfoy en un intento de frenar el palo de su escoba dio contra el piso provocando su caída pero eso esta mal porque por accidente tomen en cuenta fue accidente Draco Malfoy golpeo a Harry provocando que él también cayera pero que es eso Potter trata de levantarse abre su mano Y AHÍ TIENE LA SNITCH DORADA SE LO OTORGA A GRYFFINDOR 150 PUNTOS

GRYFFINDOR GANA

EHH BRAVO, BRAVO HURRA

Ya escucharon a la señora Hooch Gryffindor gana mi amado logro ganar

Ya vasta Porras

Pero maestra

Después de una pequeña celebración en la torre de Gryffindor con algunas cervezas de mantequilla entregadas por Ron gracias a la capa invisible de Harry y el mapa merodeador aunque no todo fue fiesta para el trío pues aún les quedaban 2 días más de castigo y Hermione pensaba en el castigo anterior en los gritos mutuos y en las amenazas bueno en todo ahora lo que pasara ella esperaba poder sobrevivir para contarlo una vez llegando a las mazmorras...

Toc, toc, toc

Pero no había respuesta alguna Hermione volvió a tocar pero nada así que decidió entrar para encontrar absolutamente a nadie y eso era extraño.

- Que raro que el profesor Snape no este, creo que lo mejor será que lo espere aquí -

Pasaron 3 largas horas o sea ya eran casi media noche y ni una señal de que Snape llegara pero aún así Hermione se quedaba esperando.

- Dios mío es tarde y aún no llega espero que este bien, OH por favor Hermione que estas pensando mientras este adentro del castillo nada le pasara -

En ese momento escucho como se abría lentamente la puerta haciéndola rechinar para dar paso al Prof. Snape totalmente herido que iba tambaleándose en un intento de caminar recargándose en la puerta.

Por Dios Prof. Snape ¿se encuentra bien?

Hay que pregunta más tonta pero bueno es decir si lo esta viendo todo lastimado con el labio inferior sangrando y casi sin poder caminar como va a estar bien.

Pero claro que no va a estar bien, (se acerco al hombre) no se preocupe Prof. Snape inmediatamente lo llevare a la enfermaría

Y aunque la chica tratara no podía mover al hombre y ni él daba un poco de apoyo pues al momento cayo desmayado sin ninguna suerte aunque fuera arrastrándolo lo llevo a su dormitorio y lo deposito en su cama.

No se preocupe Prof. Ahora buscare a la enfermera para que venga a ayudarlo

En ese instante el hombre empezó a moverse y a recobrar la conciencia pero no fue por mucho pues veía borroso y lo único que llego a decir fue:

¿Ye - Yenai?

- ¿Qué le pasara de seguro esta confundido más vale que vaya por la enfermera pero lo que me pregunto es ¿quién es Yenai?

Notas de la Autora: ya termine el 2 capi que me costo trabajo pero fue lo mejor que salio espero que les haya gustado y esperen el 3 capi bueno besos y hasta la próxima.


	3. capitulo III

Wola ya volví para el segundo capi para la navidad mágica que pasara Snape en su vida y empezamos como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son de J. K. Rowling.

Cáp. III:

Como me quede antes:

¿Ye - Yenai?

- ¿Qué le pasara de seguro esta confundido más vale que vaya por la enfermera pero lo que me pregunto es ¿quién es Yenai? Ahh eso no importa ahora tengo que buscar a la enfermera.

Se puede saber Srta. Granger el ¿por qué me saco de mi cama a esta hora?

Madam Pomfrey por favor solo sígame ya vera

Una vez llegando al dormitorio del Prof. Snape y de que Madam Pomfrey lo empezó a revisar exclamo:

_Se pondrá bien tiene una costilla rota y el rostro golpeado parece que recibió una buena tortura esta noche pero no esta en peligro_

_Hay que alivio por un momento pensé que tenia algo bastante grave _

_No se preocupe ¿le molestaría cuidarlo un momento en lo que voy a buscar una pociones para sus heridas y buscar al director?_

_No me molesta vaya yo aquí espero_

_Gracias Srta. Granger_

_De nada_

Una vez que la enfermera se fue Hermione se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama del Prof.

_Ye-Yenai_

-Otra vez el nombre de esa mujer lo que me pregunto es ¿quién será? Bueno sea quien sea debió ser alguien especial para el Prof. Para mencionarla en sueños-

Una vez que llegaron el director y la enfermera y el director vio el estado de Snape le pidió a Hermione hablar un momento a fuera mientras la enfermera curaba al herido.

_Muy bien Srta. Granger necesito que me diga lo que paso_

_Pues debido a una pelea que tuve con el Prof. Me castigo a mis amigos y a mi una semana cuando llegue a su despacho para el castigo de hoy y al no ver que no estaba me tome la libertad de esperar y espere y espere pero el Prof. No llegaba y me preocupe cuando iba a salir para buscarlo oí que alguien abría la puerta y al girar observe que era el Prof. Todo lastimado y a punto de desmayarse con esfuerzo lo lleve a su cama y fui a buscar a Madam Promfrey y ya eso fue lo que paso_

_Srta. Granger como bien sabe el Prof. Snape ayuda a la Orden del Fénix siendo espía en las reuniones de los mortifagos con el Lord, desgraciadamente hoy lo tuve que mandar de nuevo a espiar y por esa razón regreso así, no se lo que habrá ocurrido pero tengo mis sospechas de que el Lord sabe que Snape es un espía de la Orden_

_¿Usted cree en serio eso director?_

_Como le dije son solo sospechas pero bueno le tendré que rogar que lo que paso no se lo diga a nadie (en ese momento contemplo el rostro de miedo y preocupación que Hermione en ese momento poseía) y a cambio le diré como va la salud del Prof. Pues por lo que veo le preocupa y mucho_

_(sonriendo) De acuerdo director en ese caso me iré a dormir_

_Buenas noches Srta. Granger_

_Buenas noches director_

Hermione se volteo para irse pero se volvió a girar y dijo...

_Por casualidad_

_¿Si Srta. Granger?_

_¿Conoce a alguien qué se llame Yenai?_

_¿Por qué lo pregunta Srta.?_

_No por nada olvídelo buenas noches_

Pero aunque ella dijo que lo olvidara el director se inquieto por la pregunta y pensó...

-¿Cómo sabrá ella ese nombre?-

La mañana siguiente desayuno en el Gran Comedor...

_Ya por fin mañana empiezan las vacaciones ya no aguantaba el castigo de Snape y hablando del viejo murciélago ¿dónde esta?_

Al mirar hacia la mesa alta el trío dorado observo que estaban desayunando todos los profesores excepto Snape.

_Quien sabe pero no nos amarguemos con eso o miren ya llegaron las lechuzas con el correo_

Una parvada gigantesca de lechuzas empezaron a pasar por cada rincón del Gran Comedor entregando cada carta o paquete a su destinatarios 3 de las cartas eran para el trío que decían así ejem ejem...

_Querido Ron:_

_Tanto mamá como papá me comentaron que tienen pensado el visitarme aquí en Rumania espero ansioso verte de nuevo a mamá a papá a Fred y George y obviamente a la pequeña Ginny._

_Por lo que me entere el tonto de Percy decidió trabajar para el ministro de magia me lo contó mamá y también me comento que por esa razón ya ignora a nuestra familia y mamá esta totalmente triste._

_Pero bueno no hay que hablar de ello ¿verdad? El solito se dará cuenta del mal que hace sabes tengo ansias de verte a mi hermano menor favorito aunque ya no tan pequeño ya esta hecho un hombre un hombre de 16 años pero eso que importa ya veras que el tiempo pasara volando cumplirás los 17 años y será mejor que ya me cuide de ti ¿no?._

_Bueno hermano nos vemos en las vacaciones y salúdame a Harry y Hermione._

_Con cariño_

Charlie

La que sigue que es la de Harry decía así ejem ejem.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo esta mi ahijado favorito? Ya se, ya se dirás pero si soy tu único ahijado pero bueno solo quería decirte que estoy emocionado por que pasemos nuestra primera navidad estando yo libre de cargos por asesinato._

_Ya me hace falta un poco de compañía ya veras como tú, yo y obviamente Moony nos la pasaremos bien ya me contaras como esta ahora Moony como el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de nuevo._

_Mientras yo te contare como pasábamos James y yo las navidades estando en su casa o en el colegio te divertirás ya lo veras ya una vez que me compre una casa nueva ya estando amueblada y toda la cosa pero el problema es que la casa es muy grande y me siento solo._

_Afortunadamente no falta mucho para que llegues bueno seguiré esperando._

_Con cariño _

_Sirius._

Ambos destinatarios pusieron cara de alegría infinita algo que no se mostraba en la cara de Hermione pues su carta decía así:

_Querida hija:_

_Lo lamentamos mucho hija pero me temo que no podremos ir a Rusia estas vacaciones de navidad dado a que tu padre y yo debemos asistir a un congreso de dentistas._

_Y me temo que esta vez nos tardaremos mucho en volver a casa en serio mi vida lo lamentamos mucho espero no estés decepcionada._

_Pero tu padre dice que si quieres puedes ir con tu amigo Ron o con Harry para que no estés sola bueno mi vida ya nos vamos y otra vez lo sentimos mucho._

_Con cariño_

_Mamá y papá_

No puede ser

¿Qué sucede Mione?

Lo que sucede es que mis padres cancelaron nuestro viaje a Rusia por otro congreso de dentistas

Eso si esta mal Mione

Oye dado a que no van a estar tus papas ¿por qué no te vas conmigo y Remus? Estoy seguro que a Sirius le encantara verte

O te vas conmigo a Rumania

Gracias chicos es lo mismo que proponen mis papas, pero creo que mejor me quedo

¿Segura Mione?

Segura Ron además no quiero causar molestias

Pero no causaras ninguna molestia

Gracias Harry pero mejor me quedo

Bueno como quieras Mione

Bueno ustedes deben ir a su habitación para hacer su equipaje, pues como bien dijo Harry mañana se irán y no quiero que lleguen corriendo a la estación

Para cuando los tres regresaron a la sala común para que los hombres recogieran sus cosa, Hermione les mandaba respuesta a suspadres que decía así:

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Me da un poco de coraje cancelar el viaje a Rusia pero entiendo que es su trabajo y aunque agradezco la confianza de ir con mis amigos tendré que decir que no acepto prefiero quedarme en el castillo._

_No crean que esa decisión sea porque este molesta decidí eso porque prefiero quedarme para estudiar y adelantar tares y aunque Harry y Ron insisten en que vaya con alguno de ellos todavía pienso que mejor no._

_Espero que les vaya bien en su congreso._

_Con Cariño:_

_Hermione._

Una vez que estuvo hecha la carta se dirigía a la lechucearía para mandarla una vez ya mandada y que le avisara a la Prof. MaGonagall

A ultimo momento que ella también se quedaba en vacaciones de navidad.

Se dirigía de nuevo a su casa cuando escucho voces que provenían de la enfermaría y al ir a investigar que era descubrió que eran la enfermera y el Prof. Snape.

_Muy bien Prof. ya puede irse pero recuerde que no puede hacer movimientos continuos ni bruscos_

_Para eso mejor me quedo aquí si no me puedo mover_

_No diga eso ahora si me disculpa tengo muchos pendientes_

Una vez que Hermione observo que el Prof. se dirigía a la puerta ella salió disparada de ahí para no ser descubierta una vez logrado el objetivo de llegar a su casa se puso a hablar con sus amigos sentados en las butacas cercanas al fuego las horas pasaron y sin darse cuenta ya era hora de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente:

_RECUERDEN ESCRIBIRME DIARIO_

_NOS VEREMOS DENTRO DE TRES SEMANAS MIONE ADIÓS_

_NO ESTUDIES TANTO ADIÓS MIONE_

_DE ACUERDO ADIÓS_

Ya el tren había partido y Hermione se despedía de sus amigos mientras veía como el tren se alejaba.

_Hermione ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que te irías con tus papas durante las vacaciones_

_Pues si Hagrid, pero se tuvieron que cancelar las vacaciones para mi por trabajo de mis papas_

_A ya veo bueno como veo que no tienes con quien estar ¿quisieras ir a mi casa a tomar una taza de té?_

_Claro Hagrid ¿vamos?_

_Vamos_

Una vez que se tomo la taza de té con Hagrid, Hermione quería ir a descansar un poco antes del anochecer pues tenía un compromiso pendiente.

Al anochecer después de la cena...

_Toc, toc, toc_

_Adelante_

_Buenas noches Prof. Snape_

_¿Srta. Granger, qué hace aquí, creí que se iría con sus padres?_

_Pues si pero por inconvenientes me tuve que quedar_

_A bueno pero ¿qué hace en mi despacho a esta hora?_

_Vine a cumplir mi castigo_

_¿Castigo?_

_Si recuerde que Uds. Me castigo por una semana pero como estuvo indispuesto anteayer que era mi ultimo día de castigo pues hoy lo vengo a reponer _

_Se esta escuchando ¿quiere tener su castigo?_

_Así es_

_¿Por qué? _

_Por cumplimiento (en realidad era por otra cosa pero bueno) _

_Bueno entonces póngase a limpiar y a acomodar_

Hermione solo afirmo con la cabeza y se puso a trabajar, después de un buen rato estos eran los pensamientos de ambos:

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien venga tan voluntariamente a un castigo? pero como se trata de Granger quien sabe lo que pueda pasar-

-No se si preguntárselo admito que me daría un poco de pena pero es que tengo tanta curiosidad, esta bien lo haré nada más dejare que él diga algo primero y luego pregunto, ay Dios, toma aire Hermione, toma aire-

_Srta. Granger ¿cómo supo usted que no estaba anteayer_?

_Porque vine y como no estaba me tome la libertad de esperarlo pero no llegaba y hasta media noche fue usted cuando regreso_

_¿En serio? _

_-Es hora-_

_Si ¿acaso no le dijo Madame Pomfrey o el Prof. Dumbledore?_

_¿Qué me tenían que decir?_

_Pues que yo lo encontré todo lastimado y fui yo la que fue a buscar a la enfermera para que lo revisara _

_(totalmente avergonzado y un poco colorado) no, no me entere de eso)_

_Prof. ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta y no se enfada?_

_Depende de la pregunta Srta. Granger._

_En ese caso ¿podría decirme quien es Yenai?_

Notas de la Autora: acabe con el tercer capitulo se que no es muy largo pero es para dar un poco de suspenso a las cosas además es que últimamente e estado ocupada pero bueno el próximo capi se enteraran quien es Yenai y que tiene que ver con Severus aparte de otras interesantes cosas bueno quien sabe de acuerdo BYE.


	4. capitulo IV

Wola bueno continuo de una vez mi fic que esta totalmente atrasado como siempre los personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling.

Cáp. IV.-

_En ese caso podría decirme ¿quién es Yenai?_

A tal pronunciación de ese nombre Snape se quedo petrificado pues ese nombre no lo había escuchado desde hace 18 años.

_¿De donde saco ese nombre Srta. Granger?_

_Pues cuando lo encontré la noche que era mi ultimo castigo usted pronunció ese nombre y me dio curiosidad pero si no me lo quiere decir no hay problema_

Hermione volvió a sus quehaceres al decir esto la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad por saber pero no quería incomodar a su profesor mientras Snape estaba en medio de una batalla entre una angustia en su interior que peleaba por querer sacar el pasado de Snape mientras que el profesor peleaba por retenerla y la angustia gano una batalla.

_Ella fue mi prometida y es todo lo que le diré ¿entendido?_

Hermione respondió con una afirmación con la cabeza pero esta vez no volvió a sus quehaceres quería quedarse viendo a su profesor con expresión curiosa esperando a ver si el profesor se decidía a decir algo más.

Y Snape al sentir la mirada de su alumna y adivinando su curiosidad se dejo vencer por la angustia y dijo con poco convencimiento de que si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien.

_Muy bien venga aquí para que se lo cuente_

Y Hermione no se hizo del rogar rápidamente abandono lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio del profesor para escuchar atentamente.

_Muy bien pero debe prometer que lo que se diga en esta habitación será un secreto entre usted y yo_

_Se lo prometo profesor_ (la verdad es que Hermione respondió tan segura pues tenía una gran curiosidad por saber el pasado de su profesor y además de que le parecía emocionante poder compartir un secreto con él)

Bien todo comenzó cuando...

Flash Back.

Era una linda tarde por la del año 1976 un chico de pelo grasiento, tez blanca y una nariz ganchuda se paseaba por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts repasando una de sus anotaciones de la clase de Aritmancia este chico vestía el uniforme de la casa de Slytherin fue bautizado con el nombre de Severus Snape.

Severus Snape iba tan tranquilamente y tan metido en sus anotaciones por los pasillo que ni se percato de que 4 chicos estaban detrás de él y no exactamente con las mejores intenciones.

_Hey Snivellus ¿qué hay?_

_Piérdete Potter_

_Uyy uyy uyy ¿qué modales son esos Snivellus_

_Cállate Black_

_Esa no es una forma correcta de contestar Snivellus creo que deberé castigarte_

_Cállate Lupin_

_Si hay que castigarlo_

Antes de que Snape pudiera reclamar algo de repente se hallaba flotando por todo el pasillo gracias a la varita de James.

_Ya déjenme bajar bola de tontos_

_Y ¿quién nos va a obligar tú? Por favor_

_Él no pero yo si déjalo bajar inmediatamente Potter_

Al voltear James contemplo a una hermosa joven de cabello rojo fuego y uno par de ojos preciosos color esmeralda que porta el nombre de Lily Evans y con tal presencia James no pudo dejar de revolver su cabello más de lo que estaba mientras preguntaba.

_Evans mi amor ¿cómo estas?_

_Ahí cállate Potter y baja en este momento a Severus_

Pero Evans...

_AHORA POTTER_

_Aich esta bien_

Una vez que James dejo en el piso a Snape dijo...

Solo porque Evans te salvo si no te hubiera ido peor.

Una vez que el grupo de chicos mejor llamado "Los Merodeadores" se retiro Lily ayudo a Snape a incorporarse y fueron a dar un paseo por el lago mientras hablaban mal de James y compañía.

_Ese Potter se cree la gran cosa te lo juro Severus jamás me veras estando junto a Potter por voluntad propia_

_Si igualmente pero vez que quiere que seas su novia_

_Ja pues se tendrá que aguantar pues jamás me haría su novia_

_¿Jamás?_

_Jamás_

Terribles fueron esas palabras para la pelirroja pues una vez que se termino el año escolar tomando así el año 1977 se corría la voz por todo el colegio de que la nueva novia de James Potter era nada más y nada menos que Lily Evans la chica que lo a odiado desde el primer año pero por su relación Lily descuido mucho la amistad que tenía con Snape dejándolo así completamente solo.

Un día dentro de la biblioteca del colegio se encontraba Snape muy a pesar suyo terminando una redacción acerca de la planta de "Malva" para su clase de Herbologia hasta que escucho una voz que decía.

_Disculpa_

Snape casi estalla de desesperación pues no le gustaba que nadie le molestara una vez que estaba trabajando a excepción de Lily pero como ya su amiga pasaba más tiempo con su novio que prefería estar solo pero como la voz sonaba femenina y al no querer grosero con una mujer respondió de una manera áspera.

_¿Si?_

Pero al simple movimiento de alzar la cabeza contemplo a una hermosa joven de su misma edad con un tez moreno un hermoso cabello color marrón y rizado con unos lindos ojos color azules y como ese ángel lo impacto tanto Snape se quedo anonadado.

_Disculpe que te moleste pero quería saber ¿si me podrías ayudar con la materia de pociones? Es que en esa materia soy fatal y dicen que tú eres un genio respecto a eso pero si no me quieres ayudar entenderé_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah no claro que no digo claro que si digo perdón pero si me encantaría ayudarte con pociones_

_Muchas, muchas gracias no se como pagártelo_

La chica que dejo así a Snape era una niña de nombre Yenai Castillo posee 17 años y pertenece a la casa de Hufflepuff era una chica bastante agradable, divertida y muy inteligente por los siguientes dos meses Snape le daba clases particulares de pociones para ese tiempo ambos se tenían mucha confianza.

_Así que Yenai en la poción de emoción se usan 14g. De hierbabuena seca no 12g_

_Con razón no me salía_

_No te preocupes con el tiempo aprenderás antes de que ayudara no sabías como cortar correctamente la mandrágora para la poción de dormir y ahora lo sabes a la perfección_

_Es que eres un muy buen maestro Severus_

Como dije de esto a su primer contacto paso hace dos meses en los cuales ya se acercaba navidad y Yenai tenía un hermoso regalo para Severus.

_Este Severus_

_¿Si?_

Yo quería decirte que...

Pero antes de que Yenai terminara una voz que la llamaba la hizo voltearse para encontrarse cara a cara con James y Potter y compañía.

_¿Si James?_

_¿podría preguntarte, qué es lo que haces en esta mesa? No vez que aquí se encuentra Snivellus_

_1° su nombre es Severus no Snivellus 2° estoy conb él porqu me ayuda con mi tarea de pociones y 3° también estoy con él porque lo considero mi amigo_

_Aja bueno como tu quieras Yenai pero luego no digas que no te advertí buenos vamonos chicos_

A bueno ¿dónde nos quedamos?

_Yenai_

_¿Si?_

_¿Qué fue eso?_

_¿Que fue qué Severus?_

_¿Pues el que te hayas visto tan cercana a Potter?_

_¡a eso!, no, no es nada solo que por un tiempo él y yo fuimos novios y creo que se extraño el verme contigo dado a que son eternos rivales_

_A ver ¿cómo qué novios?_

_Pues eso lo fuimos durante nuestro cuarto curso pero la verdad al llegar a quinto me di cuenta de que James en realidad esta enamorado de Evans y dejamos nuestra relación hasta ahí pero claro seguimos siendo amigos_

_De seguro ese Potter te hizo daño cuando se fijo en Lily ¿verdad? Pero me las va a pagar_

_No, no por favor Severus no quiero que por mi empiecen un nuevo pleito a demás no me dolió tanto como crees a decir verdad antes de ello me había dado cuenta de que él y yo somos muy diferentes sí que mejor decidí romper con lo nuestro para que nadie saliera herido_

_Ya veo bueno eso no importa (fijo su mirada en el reloj que posaba en una de las paredes de la biblioteca) por Dios ya es tarde ya debes ir a tu casa para empacar todo para irte con tu familia (esto ultimo lo dijo con un aire de total sufrimiento)_

_En realidad Severus debo decirte que no iré a mi casa_

_Pero ¿por qué? (esto lo dijo con preocupación aunque también con animo)_

_Pues porque les pedí a mis papas el quedarme porque debo hacer algo muy importante_

_¿Y qué es? Si se puede saber_

_Pues (tomo aire y lo expulso) es que quiero decirte que hay no prométeme que una vez que te lo diga no te reirás_

_Está bien lo prometo_

_Bueno pues la cosa es que... no, no puedo_

_Yenai finge que no estoy aquí a ver si con eso puedes_

_Bueno esta bien (y una vez fingiendo que Sev no estaba expulso) es que tu me gustas mucho Severus y quería pasar las vacaciones contigo okey ya lo dije_

Severus estaba atónito no se acababa de creer lo que acababa de escuchar creyó que estaba soñando pero al ver que la imagen de Yenai no desaparecía decidió creer así que pregunto:

_¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir?_

_Tan cierto como que mi nombre es Yenai Castillo_

_No, no me lo puedo creer_

Severus en serio yo entenderé si no me correspondes es decir tú eres un Slytherin y yo una Hufflepuff sería peor que si estuvieras con una Gryffindor y yo no quiero perjudicarte así que mejor será que...

Pero ya no pudo terminar de hablar porque de una forma o de otra sus labios se encontraban tanto juntos como apretándoos por los labios de Severus sintiéndose en el paraíso (¿y quién no?) aprovechando cada momento el beso más hermoso que haya recibido en su vida y lo mejor era que quien la estaba besando era su verdadero amor y si tenía suerte ese beso significaba que también su novio le daba el beso con verdadero amor y cariño.

Al poder desprenderse de ese bello beso le pregunto a Severus ¿si ese beso significaba que si y qué eran novios o qué?

_Claro que si mi querida Yenai yo desde que te conozco e querido decirte cuanto es lo que te quiero pero no sabía como y me alegra que hayas sido tú la que me dijera que ni sentimiento es correspondido_

Con eso se dieron otro beso sellando así su noviazgo que pasaron de lo mejor durante las vacaciones de navidad mientras ambos decían a las doce AM exactamente a inicios de navidad.

_Este es el mejor regalo de navidad que pude haber recibido feliz navidad Sev Feliz navidad Yenai_

Paso la mejor de las navidades para la pareja en especial para Severus la verdad es que sus anteriores navidades no habían sido del todo lindas al contrario eran solo horribles recuerdos de su infancia solo gritos y regaños de parte de su padre mientras su madre ni le prestaba atención y una que otra vez se empezaban a pelear sus padres haciendo que él se fuera al rincón a llorar, pero se hizo jurar así mismo que no volvería a recordar esos hechos dado a que ahora tenía a SU novia y nada ni nadie se la quitaría.

Al terminar las vacaciones Severus y Yenai tuvieron que aguantar de todo para mantener firme su relación desde horribles insultos hasta intentos de separarlos pero como dije Severus no permitiría que nada ni mucho menos nadie lo separaba lo separaba de aquella persona que le daba fuerzas para continua con ganas de vivir cada día una tarde se encontró con su amiga Lily.

_Hola Severus_

_Hola Lily_ ¿cómo va tu relación con Potter?

_Bastante bien pero creo que yo debería preguntar eso a ver dime como te va con Castillo?_

_Bastante bien gracias te juro que te puedo decir que esa criatura me a devuelto el alma_

_Desde que te conozco Severus jamás te había visto tan feliz me alegra que Castillo te diera esa sonrisa_

_Si, oye e notado que ya casi no hablamos_

_Si tienes razón y mira estamos a punto de graduarnos exactamente a tres días ¿no es emocionante?_

_Totalmente dime ¿qué harás una vez que salgamos de aquí?_

_Pues obviamente como James ya conoció a mis padres y tienen su aprobación nos iremos a vivir a un piso que nos regalaran mis padres como regalo de graduación mientras James va a estudiar para auror y yo para medibruja ¿y tú?_

_Pues Yenai y yo ya lo decidimos y como al igual que Potter yo ya conocí a sus padres e igual tengo su aprobación así que igual nos iremos a vivir a un piso mientras vamos a estudiar ella para un puesto en el ministerio y yo para maestro ya sabes que yo quiero ser maestro de DCAO (N/A: perdonen por abreviar pero es mejor)_

Así paso el tiempo y la generación 1971 - 1978 se graduó (N/A: no se si son las fechas pero así las dejo) dejando atrás aquel castillo que por siete años fue como su segundo hogar para enfrentar los peligros que hay en el mundo exterior en especial ahora porque con el tiempo el poder del que no debe ser nombrado aumentaba teniendo días y noches a los aurores buscando pistas para saber su localización pero sin ninguna esperanza a dar. Mientras tanto una pareja estaba de lo más feliz de la vida en su acogedora casa y esa era Severus y Yenai.

No lo conté pero una vez que Severus se graduó repentinamente su padre murió y una vez presentándose al funeral se entero de que su madre se fue con un muggle y eso a Sev no le pareció bonito pero ni modos ya era casi noche buena y la vida era tranquila con él nada malo pasaba hasta que un día en que Yenai estaba fuera recibió la visita de su antiguo colega Lucius Malfoy.

_Severus amigo ¿cómo has estado?_

_Lucius desde hace mucho que no te veo_

Lo invito a pasar y tomaron asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones que Yenai compro pues Severus primero se mata antes de ir a una tienda muggle.

_Si, si más lo recuerdo desde la graduación o no fue antes cuando empezaste a salir con esa asquerosa Hufflepuff_

_(ahí se enojo Severus pero con Lucius no es adecuado reñir así que mejor le siguió la corriente) si pero después la abandone al descubrir que es una sangre sucia_

_Pero mi querido Severus yo me entere de que sabías que era una sangre sucia y aún seguías con ella_

_Bueno jugaba un poco con ella_ (este lindo mozo si sabe mentir)

_Ah claro aprovecharte de ella bien echo_

_(y Severus antes de enojarse más cambio el tema) y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?_

_Pues vine a invitarte a una especie de club secreto_ (obviamente ya todos sabemos a donde lo quiere invitar ¿no?)

_Ah si_

_Si de seguro habrás leído que quien - tu - sabes tiene mucho poder_

_Si y también e leído que a masacrado a muchos muggles_

_Exacto_

_Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?_

_Pues Severus ese es el club_

_Quieres decir ¿unirme a quien - tu - sabes?_

_Así es veras Severus quien - tu - sabes necesita vasallos nuevos y dado a que tu odias a los muggles y a los sangre sucias y te aprovechas de ellos tanto como él pensé que tal vez te interesaría unirte como yo lo e echo_ (esto ultimo lo dijo con mucha arrogancia y la cabeza en alto)

_¿Tú te uniste a quien - tu - sabes?_

_Así es y como soy su mano derecha me a pedido que busque a gente de confianza para unírsele y dado a que no se me ocurre mejor persona que tú pues pensé que aceptarías entonces ¿te unes?_

Obviamente el cabeza de Severus la respuesta a esa pregunta sería ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! pero como no quería tener problemas dijo:

_Déjame pensarlo ¿si?_

_Claro amigo aunque no tardes_

Lucius se fue dejando aturdido a Severus y no paso mucho tiempo para que Yenai regresara viera a su novio con esa cara y le preguntara que le pasaba.

_Nada Yenai en serio nada solo que estoy cansado_

Yenai no le creyó pero decidió mejor ir a dormir mientras tanto en la mansión Riddle en un cuarto totalmente negro sin ventanas y una estrecha puerta de igual color negro se encontraba sentado en una butaca de color verde con plateado un hombre cuyos ojos daban un destello rojo en toda la habitación este hombre que una vez se llamo Tom ahora se llamaba Voldemort se encontraba sentado mientras su mano derecha Lucius se reunió con él.

_Lucius ya llégate_

_Si Señor_

_¿Y qué, acepto?_

_Pidió un tiempo para pensarlo señor pero no creo que acepte_

_Y ¿por qué crees que no aceptara?_

_Por la simple razón de que sigue con la sangre sucia_ (N/A: si perdonen por no darlo a saber pero Yenai en hija de muggles)

_Ya veo pues entonces tendremos que hacer algo pero mientras tanto hay que seguir con el asunto de los Potter ¿qué has averiguado?_

_E averiguado Señor que los Potter no hace mucho le dieron luz a su hijo que al parecer su nombre completo es Harry James Potter_

_Con que Harry ¿eh?_ Bueno en es caso tendré que ir a hacerles una visita a dar felicitaciones por el primogénito de los Potter jajaja

Mientras en la residencia de los Potter localizada en el Valle Godric.

_James tengo miedo_

Esto lo dijo una mujer esbelta de cabello rojo como el fuego y unos penetrantes ojos color esmeralda y se dirigía a un hombre alto de cabello color azabache y rebelde con ojos color avellana.

_¿De qué tienes miedo Lily?_

_Tengo miedo de que Voldemort venga y quiera matar a nuestro hijo_ (a tales palabras se dirigió a una cuna donde dormía tan tranquilamente un bebe que aún faltaba para cumplir un año de edad)

_Tranquila mi amor ya veras como no nos encontrara y nuestro hijo estará a salvo derrotaremos a Voldemort y viviremos felices viendo como nuestro hijo crece, entre a Hogwarts, hace travesuras, se mete al equipo de quiddith de Gryffindor y como estará tras todas sus compañeras_

Su esposa Lily ya estaba un poco más calmada pero a tales palabras de su esposo James tuvo que reclamar.

_A ver, a ver como que hacer travesuras mi hijo será un buen estudiante hasta tal vez se haga prefecto y será el primero de su clase y serán las niñas quienes vallan tras él_

_No, no él seguirá los pasos de su padre_

_Ahí si como no, no él seguirá los pasos de su madre_

James ya iba a reclamar pero al ver que la disputa entre él y su mujer inquietaba el sueño de su hijo dejo de pelear para dejar dormir a su hijo que era el junto con su esposa el centro de su universo.

Mientras tanto unos días después en el piso que compartía Severus con su novia estaban teniendo una conversación acerca de los muggles.

_Cariño ¿crees qué sea conveniente que pases tanto tiempo con los muggles?_

_Sev se que te molestan mucho los muggles pero entiende yo soy de descendencia muggle y debo de pasar tiempo con mis raíces_

_Lo se, lo se es solo que sabes que tengo aún esencia de serpiente entonces no lo puedo evitar_

_Tranquilo yo te aseguro que los muggles son buenas personas no se atreverían a hacerme daño ¿de acuerdo?_

_De acuerdo_

_Bien ya me voy a trabajar_ (termino de decir esto y le planto un enorme beso de despedida a su novio)

_Bien pero recuerda que hoy por ser noche buena es nuestro aniversario así que te tengo una gran sorpresa_

_Mmmm ya no puedo esperar a ver que es bueno adiós cielo_

_Adiós_

Una vez que Yenai se fue Severus se fue a preparar para también ir a trabajar como profesor sustituto en una escuela de magia practica y para aprovechar para ir por el regalo de Yenai ya envuelto. Su regalo era una hermosa sortija de compromiso como lo escucharon esa noche Severus Snape le pediría a Yenai Castillo que se convirtiera en la Sra. De Severus Snape.

Pero esa noche se denomino como la más horrible en la existencia de Severus Snape peor que las golpizas de su padre, peor que los regaños de su madre, peor aún que las tantas humillaciones que recibió de parte de los Merodeadores esa noche no tenía comparación esa noche al volver a casa descubrió que por el suelo de la casa se encontraban enormes huellas de sangre y todo el interior de la casa hecho pedazos rápidamente busco a Yenai pero al entrar en la habitación el la que él y Yenai dormían encontró el cuerpo de Yenai inmóvil tirado en el suelo con grandes heridas atravesándola por completo, con la varita mágica rota a la mitad y junto a ella encontró una pistola que al examinar el cuerpo de su casi prometida encontró una bala que esta exactamente clavada en su corazón.

Severus Snape no se preocupo por ir con la policía ni con los aurores dado a que esa forma de matar era solo practicada por los muggles así que con su varita detecto al dueño de la pistola y al asesinarlo con la maldición imperdonable fue directamente frente al Lord con ayuda de su amigo Lucius para decir.

_Mi uniré a usted Señor_

_Excelente decisión Severus_

Y una vez entregándole su capa y su mascara plateada se convirtió formalmente en un mortifago pero de eso a siete meses se arrepintió a saber que el Lord asesino a su mejor amiga Lily Potter junto con su esposo James Potter así que decidió pedir ayuda a su ex director Albus Dumbledore quien lo acepto volviéndolo un espía para la Orden del Fénix pero eso si marcándolo con un odio enorme hacía los muggles y hacía la fecha en que asesinaron a Yenai.

Fin Flash Back.

Notas de la Autora: fin del capitulo fue bastante trágico Yenai lamento haberte matado así pero era necesario espero reviews ¡Bye!


	5. capitulo V

¡Wola! Ya volví para escribir el siguiente capitulo de este (para mi por supuesto) interesante fic que es un regalo para mi amiga Yenai que espero que lo disfrute.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: dadas algunas fallas técnicas de aquí en adelante los pensamientos estarán entre / gracias por su comprensión.

Cáp. V

Fin Flash Back.

- Y esa es toda la historia -

- Por Dios eso es bastante trágico Prof. -

- Pues si pero son cosas que pasan. -

- Lamento mucho si por el haberle pedido que me contara esto le hizo recordar tan horribles sucesos. -

- No se preocupe Srta. Granger de por si estos sucesos moran por mi cabeza cada vez que llegan estas fechas. -

- Aún así lo lamento y creo que será mejor que regrese a limpiar todo el libreo -

Una vez que Hermione empezó una vez más con su tarea solo podía sentir como fría pero que se volvió bastante triste miraba de su profesor se clavaba en ella mientras ella mentalmente se maldecía a si misma por haber hecho que su profesor tuviera tan malos recuerdos. Para cuando termino de asear regreso inmediatamente a su sala común sin mirar atrás pues no podría soportar la mirada de su profesor sin la tremenda necesidad de acercársele para abrazarlo y consolarlo por su perdida.

Para cuando la alumna volvió al recinto de los leones en la ventana se encontraban dos lechuzas que conocía bastante bien Hedwig y Pig que tenían atadas a sus patas cartas que obviamente eran de sus dueños, mientras Hermione recibía a las lechuzas y con ellas las cartas, la primera que abrió fue la de Harry que decía así.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Se que no a pasado ni tres días desde que me fui pero era urgente que te escribiera dado a que de seguro en estos momentos debes pasar por el peor de los infiernos_ (esto desconcertó a Hermione) _pues Remus me a dado la noticia de que al parecer Dumbledore quería que todo el profesorado tomara vacaciones pero como tu fuiste la única que se quedo, cosa que me parece extraña, durante las vacaciones de invierno el que se quedara a cuidarte será el Prof. Snape, a de ser horrible estar ahí tu sola con ese viejo murciélago de mala fe, ya se que dejo de ser un mortifago y toda la onda pero aún así no confío plenamente de él. _(si supieras el horrible pasado que oculta Harry)

_Bueno pero mira ahora que estoy con Remus y Sirius ( N/A: no puedo permitir que Sirius muera así que ahorita esta vivito y coleando) dice Sirius que si Snape se atreve a hacerte cualquier tipo de daño que él va al colegio y le da un pequeño recordatorio acerca de su 5 año de colegial cosa que para mi fue bastante horrible pero en fin solo quería decirte que si decides irte por culpa de ese murciélago ya sabes que aquí eres bienvenida._

_Solo espero que lo pienses y que decidas venir bueno se despide de ti tu mejor amigo y servidor._

_Con cariño: _

_Harry Potter._

Una vez que Hermione termino de leer la carta estaba confundida pues no sabía nada de esto pero tal vez mañana se enteraba.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Ya me entere gracias a Harry de tu mala suerte respecto a las vacaciones pero sabes que si quieres salvarte puedes venir aquí conmigo._

_Con cariño:_

Ron Weasley.

El mensaje de Ron si era bastante corto pero era porque el niño no tenía tiempo para escribir estando con su hermano Charlie en fin al día siguiente:

- Buenos días Srta. Granger -

- Buenos días Prof. Dumbledore -

¿Gusta el acompañarnos a desayunar-

Eran las 9:00 AM hora del desayuno Hermione al dirigirse al Gran Comedor contemplo que en todo el salón solo se encontraba la mesa de Profesores y no había ni rastro de las cuatro mesas para estudiantes y entonces recordó que Harry en su carta dijo _"Remus me a dado la noticia de que al parecer Dumbledore quería que todo el profesorado tomara vacaciones pero como tu fuiste la única que se quedo, cosa que me parece extraña, durante las vacaciones de invierno el que se quedara a cuidarte será el Prof. Snape," _así que para no parecer mal educada acepto sentándose al lado de Hagrid el guardián de las llaves del colegio.

- Srta. Granger -

¿Si Prof. Dumbledore-

- Debo de infórmale Srta. Que al parecer es usted la única alumna que se quedo estas vacaciones y debido a que creo que los profesores se merecen un descanso había decidido que usted se vendría conmigo a mi casa a pasar las vacaciones conmigo pero el Prof. Snape se a ofrecido a cuidarla sin la necesidad de que salga usted del castillo -

- A que inesperada noticia debo decir pero estoy de acuerdo con ella -

- Bueno usted esta de acuerdo todos estamos de acuerdo partiremos mañana -

Para cuando pasaron 24 horas Hermione estaba en la entrada del colegio despidiendo a sus profesores para quedarse sola con su Prof. de pociones cosa que después de meditarla un rato no le molesto en lo absoluto.

- Bien Srta. Granger al parecer durante 3 semanas estamos solo usted y yo -

- Así es Sr. Así que con su permiso me ira a mi habitación -

Una vez que Hermione se retiro tanto ella como Snape se preguntaron como serían esas tres semanas así que para no hacer la espera tan larga antes de que Hermione se alejara demasiado de él acordaron cenar juntos en el despacho del Prof dado a que sería un poco incomodo cenar ellos solos en el Gran Comedor así que para cuando ya eran las 4:00 PM y la cena a las 7:00 la pupila estaba como frenética buscando un atuendo adecuado para la cena.

Saco de su armario blusas, jeans, vestidos, faldas, pero no la convencían hasta que saco del armario un hermoso vestido color blanco con un escote de volumen medio con un pequeño moño de adorno arriba del pecho y la falda le llegaba hasta los tobillos y el vestido era de seda un detalle que lo hacia ver aún más elegante y con unas zapatillas del mismo color que Hermione encontró hacían un verdadero atuendo de magia una vez que se metió a bañar se vistió se peino etc. Etc. Etc. Ya eran las 6:53 PM así que tenía 7 min. De sobre tiempo perfecto para bajar hacia las mazmorras y una vez que llego a ellas :

Toc, toc, toc

- Adelante -

Cuando entro Hermione contemplo dentro del recinto del hombre que todos los libreros que antes rodeaban al escritorio del hombre una vez llenos de libros e ingredientes extraños para pociones ahora estaban llenos de velas aromáticas y una vez donde estaba el escritorio de Prof. ahora estaba una mesa cuadrangular, perfecta para dos personas, cubierta con un mantel color blanco y con un candelero en medio con tres largas velas todo se veía y olía hermoso las velas echaban un agradable aroma a rosas haciendo que la estancia fuera más placentera.

- Ah Srta. Granger ya llego me alegra pase y siéntese por favor -

- Gracias Prof. -

Una vez que ambos se sentaron y empezaron a cenar que consistía de entrada crema de elote, de plato fuerte una pechuga de pollo empanizada y de postre un delicioso flan napolitano (N/A: mmm flan) todo estuvo excelente y durante la cena ambos hablaron de temas superficiales como los exámenes, de los demás profesores, de pociones etc.

- Todo estuvo exquisito Prof. aunque me molesto un poco el saber que los elfos domésticos fueron los que prepararon todo esto y que no hayan tenido vacaciones como los profesores -

- Si ya me había enterado de que usted esta en contra del trato hacia a los elfos domésticos -

- Si pero la verdad esta noche no quisiera hablar de ellos a sido una noche perfecta y no quisiera arruinarla (N/A: si a esas vamos para que hacer sacar el tema)

- De acuerdo, bueno dado a que terminamos con la cena ¿gustaría acompañarme a un paseo por el lago-

- Me encantaría Prof. -

- Por favor creo que durante nuestra estancia juntos deberíamos tratar de llevarnos mejor así que durante estas tres semanas soy simplemente Severus -

- En ese caso yo solo soy Hermione -

Una vez estando afuera:

- Es una noche hermosa con la luna en creciente -

- Hubiera sido mejor luna llena -

- mmmmm lo dudo mucho -

¿Por qué Hermione-

- (a pesar de que para ella era hermoso oír al hombre exclamar su nombre rápidamente se recupero) por el Prof. Lupin -

- Ah si él (Sev se sintió fatal por haber mencionado algo tan incomodo para su acompañante esa perfecta noche) -

- (pero Hermione descubrió la incomodidad de su compañero) No te preocupes Severus lo dijiste sin querer -

- Si -

Después de un rato en un silencio incomodo Hermione decidió hablar:

- Disculpa Severus pero dime ¿por qué tan repentinamente queremos llevarnos bien-

- (la verdad es que ni Sev lo sabía) pues la verdad ni yo lo se Hermione pero siento como si deberíamos acercarnos más pero claro que si esto te incomoda pues... -

- No, no para nada me incomoda solo que se me hizo raro es todo -

Así siguieron hablando por lo menos por otra hora y media así que ya eran las 11:30 PM y el frío ya comenzaba a expandirse y más aun de que Hermione llevaba un vestido algo delgado así que en teoría la chica se estaba congelando pero Severus noto eso y se quito su tan acostumbrada túnica negra y la paso por los hombros de Hermione para que se resguardara del frío.

-Hace frío creo que deberías ponerte esto aunque tape el vestido con el cual aún no te he dicho que te ves (un poco de tono rojo a su pálida tez) hermosa -

- Gracias Severus - (su turno de ruborizarse)

Ahora que Hermione podía contemplar al profesor si su respectiva túnica negra podía comprobar que debajo de la túnica y toda la ropa que llevaba su profesor había un cuerpo muy bien formado que hizo que las hormonas de Hermione se alteraran.

- Bueno yo creo que será mejor que regresemos al castillo -

- Si creo que es una buena idea -

Y una vez de vuelta en el castillo:

-A sido una velada maravillosa Severus y creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir dado a que mañana debo levantarme temprano para regar las plantes de la Profa. Sprout que me pidió cuidarlas mientras ella no estuviera así que buenas noches y gracias por todo -

- De acuerdo Hermione entonces nos veremos mañana -

- Hasta mañana -

Una vez que ya la pupila se marcho y llego a su habitación se dio cuenta de que se llevo con ella la túnica de su profesor la cual al verla la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas como si tuviera la túnica pero dentro de ella al profesor y la olió la cual que tenía impregnada un aroma a hierbabuena, Hermione se mudo de ropa y se acostó con la túnica aún abrazada contra su pecho.

- No puedo creerlo solo e pasado una noche con él y creo que ese fue el tiempo suficiente para que ese hombre de tan mal carácter y poca simpatía pero que una vez que estas con él en confianza es una persona atenta y maravillosa se haya robado mi corazón -

Mientras que en las mazmorras:

- No puede ser que me este enamorando de ella ¿verdad? Es decir ella es una Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin y entre esas dos casas siempre a de haber enemistad pero creo que durante esta noche ella se robo mi corazón con su ternura sin que yo me diera cuenta pero que pavadas (tonterías) estoy diciendo además aunque fuera slytherin ella es una alumna y yo soy su maestro pero no puedo evitar verla y que mi cuerpo se estremezca porque esta no es la primera vez que pasa paso igual hace un año cada vez que la veía sentada preparando alguna poción en clase pero aún así es imposible que una niña tan hermosa, perfecta y linda como ella llegue a querer a un viejo murciélago como yo -

Y con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama.

Hora 7:00 AM, día 12 de Diciembre año ¿?

- Muy bien ya termine de regar las planteas de la Profa. Sprout ahora iré a alimentar las "adorables" criaturas de Hagrid, me pregunto ¿ya habrá despertado Severus? Hay pero que pavadas estoy diciendo -

1 hora después:

- Bien ya termine ahora creo que será mejor que busque algo para desayunar -

En las cocinas:

- Buenos días Srta. Hermione Granger. -

- Buenos días Dobby -

¿En que podría Dobby ayudar a la Srta. Hermione Granger-

- Pues venía en busca de algo para desayunar -

- En unos momentos le traeré algo para desayunar a la Srta. Hermione Granger -

- Gracias -

Momentos después:

- Desayuno para la Srta. Hermione Granger -

Dobby coloco delante de Hermione una bandeja con tostadas, mermelada, mantequilla, hot cakes, miel de mapple, y leche con chocolate -

- Muchísimas gracias Dobby -

- Lo que sea por los amigos del Sr. Harry Potter. -

000000000000000000000000

- Vaya al fin es de día y apenas son LAS 9:30 AM NO ES POSIBLE PERO QUE TARDE ES -

Como ya se imaginaran el grito producido fue por nuestro querido Prof. de pociones que al parecer no se le da el levantarse después de las 7:00 AM, para cuando dejo de gritar se metió lo más rápido que pudo a ducharse después se vistió con su tan acostumbrado pantalón, zapatos y tal vez ropa interior negra y camisa blanca pero se dio cuenta de algo su túnica no estaba entonces recordó que se la había dado a Hermione para cubrirse del frío y al parecer ella se la quedo, al pensar en ella su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza, tomo una de las tantas túnicas negras que tiene en su armario y se encamino a buscar a su pupila.

000000000000000000000000

- Gracias Dobby estuvo delicioso bueno los veo a todos después -

- Hasta luego Srta. Hermione Granger -

/ahí pero que bien comí /

- Srta. Granger -

/o no esa voz/

- Buenos días Prof. -

- En que quedamos ayer se supone que nos tutearíamos durante estas tres semanas -

- Bueno como lo escuche llamándome por mi apellido volví a llamarlo con respeto -

- Ah perdón creo que en eso si fui yo el culpable -

- No se preocupe -

¿Ya desayunaste-

- Si, gracias -

Como unas 4 horas después:

Ya eran como las 3:00 PM y nuestro personajes se encuentran en la sala de maestros cada uno con una cerveza de mantequilla a la mano y charlando cómodamente.

- Vaya ¿en serio Potter libero el elfo domestico de los Malfoy-

- Si, en serio, obviamente yo no lo vi pero según Harry fue bastante gracioso -

- Ya me imagino a Lucius Malfoy ser atacado por su ex sirviente -

¿Sabes qué Hermione-

¿Qué-

- Este a sido el mejor día de mi vida creme que jamás e pasado un día en el cual este regañando a un alumno o este solo en mi despacho leyendo o tomando una copa de brandy -

¿En serio-

- En serio -

- Pues debo decir que igual este a sido el mejor día de mi vida es decir desde que llegue a aquí no a habido día en el que no este en la biblioteca estudiando o ayudando a Ron y a Harry con sus tareas -

¿Jamás se cansa de estar con ese par de haraganes-

- Pues si a veces me desesperan pero son mis mejores amigos y sin ellos no vivo eso lo aprendí duramente durante nuestro 3 año -

¿Qué paso-

En esos momentos Hermione le contaba a Severus acerca de la pelea que tuvieron el trío dorado por la saeta de fuego regalo de Sirius cuando creían que este era malvado y al querer cuidar a su amigo Hermione perdió por un tiempo la amistad de Harry y con Ron cuando este creía que Crookshanks se había comido a Scabbers o sea Peter (N/A: asquerosa rata traidora)

- Me sorprende que eso allá pasado -

- Son cosas que pasan en todas las amistades pero es lo que ayuda a saber si una amistad es verdadera dado a que después descubrimos que los tres nos necesitamos mutuamente -

¿Cómo es posible que puedas ver las cosas siempre desde un punto tan simple es decir por lo que me cuentas la amistad que tienes con los señores Potter y Weasley casi se pudo haber perdido -

- Si así es pero no lo se de alguna manera el destino decidió que nosotros deberíamos formar el "Trío Dorado" como todos nos llaman estamos destinados a ser amigos por toda la eternidad no sabría explicarlo -

- Eso si es raro -

Varios días ya habían transcurrido en los cuales Hermione y Severus se acercaban demasiado hubo días en los cuales Hermione pedía a los elfos usar la cocina para cocinar ella misma tanto el desayuno, la comida y la cena aparte de ayudar a los elfos también quería que su profe disfrutara de la comida que ella preparaba la cual el mismo profe hubo veces en que él le pedía a ella que ese día cocinara o hubo días en los que él era el que cocinaba. Cosa poco imaginada por Hermione pero igual disfrutaba de la comida que preparaba su profesor.

O hubo días en los cuales ambos iban al laboratorio del Prof. a preparar pociones que pedía tanto el Prof. Dumbledore como el Lord. Pero eso si hubo muchas noches el las cuales Severus era llamado ante el Lord y durante esas noches Hermione se quedaba en vela en espera de su gran amor para curarlo si era necesario o simplemente para asegurarse de que había llegado con bien.

Pero eso si a esos días ahora ya habían terminado las tres semanas de vacaciones y ambos tenían que volver a su plan de odio entre ambos.

Notas de la Autora: bien con esto acabo el 5 capi prometo actualizar pronto.

Miss-Andreina-Snape: gracias por tus reviews no sabes lo importante que es para mi tu apoyo.

Cleoru Misumi: agradezco de ante mano tus reviews y espero que me sigas mandando.

MeilinSnape: gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes pronto pondré más acerca de Snape tú solo espera.

Avispa: gracias por el ayudarme con todo esto eres una gran amiga ya veras como pronto te compensare.

Tercy- S-S cloe: pues aquí tienes el 5 capi de tu regalo y veras como pronto actualizare y me fascina mi regalo eres la mejor bueno nos vemos pronto bss wapa.


	6. capitulo VI

¡Wola! Ya volví para escribir el siguiente capitulo de este (para mi por supuesto) interesante fic que es un regalo para mi amiga Yenai que espero que lo disfrute.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: dadas algunas fallas técnicas de aquí en adelante los pensamientos estarán entre / gracias por su comprensión.

Cáp. VI.

Ahora que terminaron las vacaciones de invierno Severus y Hermione tenían que volver a su actitud de antes es decir nada de charlas entre ellos, nada de cocinar uno para el otro, nada de esperar que a uno regrese a salvo de las reuniones con el Lord, nada de paseos por el lago de noche y nada de amistad entre ellos.

Triste ¿no? pero ahora que volvieron los alumnos Herm ahora ya tenía otra vez junto a ella a sus amigos y Sev a sus compañeros de trabajo aunque eso no es exactamente alivio para él.

- HERMIONE -

- Hola Harry, Ron-

- Espero que tu verano no haya sido un asco total -

- No Ron fueron bastante tranquilas ya que todos los días Snape se iba por su lado yo me iba por el mío y nada de cruzamiento de caminos ahora si que fueron las vacaciones más tranquilas que haya tenido /y también las más maravillosas que haya tenido/

Todos se reunieron en el Gran Comedor para cenar y dar comienzo a el resto de año escolar.

000000000000000000000000

- Te amo Severus y siempre te amare - dijo con una voz suave.

- ¿Siempre- pregunto Severus más feliz que nunca.

- Siempre - respondió se acerco a Severus para darle un beso tanto cariñoso como apasionado.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro y en las manos de Severus donde estaba sosteniendo a su amada ahora estaba solo su cuerpo tieso y cubierto de sangre.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - grito Severus- ¿por qué?.

- Porque eso te lo mereces - dijo una voz no fría helada con un toque de burla - solo mereces sufrir y a si sufrir -

Severus se volteo pero solo alcanzo ver unos grandes ojos amarillos que al parecer eran de...

- Un basilisco - dijo Severus antes de caer muerto con el cuerpo de su amada todavía en sus manos.

00000000000000000000000

- NOOOOOO - grito Severus antes de darse cuanta de que todo fue un sueño y que se encontraba sano y salvo en su cama - que horrible pesadilla - dijo Severus restregándose los ojos - me pregunto ¿quién era la muchacha a quien bese debo decir que tenía un gran parecido con...

Mientras tanto en la recamara de las chicas de 7 año de Gryffindor tanto Parvati como Lavander dormían pero Hermione estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

/¿Cómo le haré para qué se de cuenta de qué lo amo? Se que es un profesor pero no puedo evitar amarlo es decir pase las vacaciones de verano con él y no se como declararme debo hacer algo y pronto/

Han pasado 3 días por lo cual era el cumpleaños de Sev pero claro el estaba abatido en su despacho convencido de que ese solo era nada más que otros de los miserables cumpleaños que pasaba solo pero de repente escucho un golpe en su ventana y era una lechuza color canela, al abrir la ventana Sev recibió un pequeño pedazo de pergamino lo desdoblo mientras la lechuza se iba la nota decía _"Veme esta noche a las 21:00 Hrs. En la orilla del lago" _Sev conocía bien esa caligrafía era de Hermione eran exactamente las 20:30 Hrs. De seguro ahora todos estaban cenando se dio una corta ducha caliente y se puso un pantalón, zapatos, y calcetines negros con una camisa blanca y una túnica de algodón negra (N/A: eso nunca cambiara)

Eran las 21:00 Hrs. En punto y Sev que llegaba vio parada a Hermione quien veía hacia la luna que estaba en cuarto menguante, se acerco lentamente a ella hasta posar una mano en su hombro.

- Que puntual - decía Hermione aún sin verle.

- Bueno tú me conoces bien soy bastante puntual - contesto Severus.

- Lo se - dijo Herm volteando hacia él dejando a Sev con la boca abierta y no era para menos pues Herm llevaba un vestido realmente ajustado con un escote que mejor ni les cuento - ¿te gusta mi nuevo vestido- (N/A: que si le gusta por Dios le fascino)

- Me... me... me - balbuceaba Severus.

- Tomare eso como un si ¿vamos- dijo Herm extendiéndole la mano para que la acompañara a dar un paseo por el lago - dado a que es tu cumpleaños no quería que estuvieras solo -

- Gra... gra... gracias Hermione - seguía balbuceando Severus.

- Lo que sea por verte feliz (N/A: creme lo has hecho más que feliz) - dijo Herm con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la escuchar los balbuceos de su Prof. - además no es problema.

Estuvieron paseándose de la mano por el lago un laaaaaaaaaaa (respiración) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato. Pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos se molesto por eso de hecho para ellos solo a pasado como 3 minutos desde que empezaron a caminar.

- De verdad que la e pasado de lo mejor contigo Hermione en especial en este día pero creo que ya es hora de que volvamos al castillo no quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas. - dijo Severus muy a su pesar.

- Mientras este contigo ¿crees que me importa los problemas- dijo Hermione.

Eso si dejo sin habla a Severus pues no se esperaba una respuesta tan directa en ese momento recordó el sueño que noches anteriores había tenido claro que gracias a el descubrió que le había tomado no cariño sino amor a su pupila.

- Mira Severus se que eres el profesor y yo la alumna pero no puedo evitar sentir este sentimiento que ¿sabes lo qué es-

Severus negó con la cabeza.

- Es amor Severus amor hacia ti... -

- Hermione... -

- No déjame terminar se que suena absurdo pero en serio estoy locamente enamorada de ti ¿cómo paso? No lo se ¿de qué modo? No tengo idea, pero de algo estoy segura y es de que desde que pasamos juntos las vacaciones de navidad este sentimiento a crecido, pero si no, quieres corresponderme entenderé y no te volveré a molestar solo quería que supieras lo mucho que te amo - dijo Hermione volteándose para irse pero antes de alejarse demasiado sintió como Severus la tomo del brazo la atrajo hacia él y la beso presiono sus labios y coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione para no dejarla irse pero claro Hermione no se quería ir y poso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Severus mientras sentía como la lengua de su maestro pedía permiso para entrar a su boca y para cuando ella la dejo pasar disfruto como ambas lenguas se entrelazaban hasta que el beso se acabo - ¿puedo tomar eso como un si-

- Hermione no se si lo que diré sea lo más racional pero de alguna manera yo también te amo y yo creo que podríamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto - dijo totalmente contento.

- Como tu quieras mi cielo - dijo Herm lanzándose encima de él para darle otro beso y claro Sev no lo rechazo.

- Por cierto feliz cumpleaños mi cielo -

- Gracias tesoro -

000000000000000000000000

Ha pasado como 3 meses desde que Hermione y Severus son pareja sin que nadie lo supiera durante el día seguían con su papel de _"te odio hasta morir"_ pero por la noche Herm se escapaba de su habitación para ir a las de Severus aunque claro su relación no iba más allá de los besos y apapachos una que otra vez Herm dejaba que Severus acariciara donde se supone que no debería pero nada más, y durante una de esas noches:

- Sev (que la dejaba llamarle así) - dijo Herm mientras su profesor besaba su cuello sentado en un sillón de cuero para tres personas mientras tenía a Herm en sus rodillas - ¿tú cuando crees que tengamos que subir nuestra relación a otro nivel - a ese comentario Severus dejo de besar el cuello de Hermione para verla asombrado - es decir llevamos como 3 meses y todavía seguimos con los besos y apapachos no me lo tomes a mal pero me daba curiosidad eso -

- Hermione ¿me estas diciendo qué quieres que tengamos relaciones- dijo Severus.

- No te obligare a nada que tú no quieras ya te dije solo era curiosidad además estoy feliz con los apasionados besos que me das y cuando dejas mi cuello marcado - dijo Hermione.

Pero en ese momento sintió como Severus la beso en los labios de una manera más apasionada que de costumbre mientras la recostaba en el sillón para cuando Severus dejo la boca para al cuello de Herm esta lo recibió con un gran gemido cosa que solo excitó más a Sev para continuar con su tarea, para cuando el cuello de Hermione se torno rojo la ropa de ambos empezó a estorbar así que ambos se la empezaron a quitar hasta ya no tener nada encima Severus empezó un recorrido con su boca por todo el cuerpo de Hermione primero otra vez la beso en los rojos y carnosos labios de Herm que lo volvía loco, luego bajo de nuevo al cuello, después siguió con los atributos de Herm, para luego pasar a su abdomen y meter su lengua en el ombligo de Hermione, toda la habitación se llenaba de gemidos y más fuertes conforme Severus bajaba más su lengua gracias a Dios que la habitación tenía un hechizo silenciador o si no ya todo el colegio se enteraría de su secreto. Herm llego al climax al igual que Sev así que poco a poco empezó a introducirse al cuerpo de Herm, mientras ella movía la cintura cada vez más rápido conforme las embestidas que daba su ahora amante.

- OH... si... oh más Severus más -

Obviamente a esas suplicas Severus aumentó la velocidad hasta que el orgasmo se disfruto al máximo y Severus cayó cansado, gimiendo y sudando al lado de Herm (N/A: el sillón es espacioso).

- Eso fue lo mejor del mundo Sev - dijo Herm igual gimiendo y sudando.

- Me alegra el no haberte decepcionado - dijo Severus una vez que recobro la respiración.

- ¿Decepcionarme? Eso fue lo más maravilloso que me a pasado -

respondio Herm mientras se recostaba sobre el bien formado pecho del profesor y este invocaba un hechizo limpiador para ambos y una manta para cubrirse - Sev te amo.

- Yo también te amo Herm - le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Y con eso ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Hemione se despertó antes que su amante se levanto con cuidado para no despertarlo se vistió rápidamente y dejo una nota a su amante con lo siguiente:

"_Amor mío ya me e de ir si no quiero que en el dormitorio se den cuenta de que no estuve ahí toda la noche pero e de decir que esta a sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida te veo al rato TE AMO (Hermione)"_

Coloco la nota sobre la mesa de noche y se fue a la sala común. Una vez que llego a esta dio gracias a Dios de que sus compañeras siguieran dormidas así que desordeno la cama para que pareciera que durmió en ella y se fue a dar un baño rápido. Durante el resto del día lo tuvo ocupado en las clases de Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Aritmancia y DCAO, la próxima clase que tendría sería Historia de la Magia pero la Profa. MaGonagall informo que no habría clase dado a que el Prof. Binns se encontraba indispuesto. Hermione aprovecho diciendo a sus amigos que iría a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo de DCAO que apenas dejaron esa mañana pero como Harry y Ron conocían bien a su amiga no dudaron que eso fuera una mentira, aunque si lo era porque en realidad Herm iba a ver a su amante dado a que ese día y a esa hora él no impartía clase así que decidió darle una visita sorpresa.

Llego al despacho de Sev y al tocar la puerta y no tener respuesta se aventuro y abrió la puerta, descubrió que adentro no había nadie así que Herm imagino que Dumbledore lo mando a llamar o algo así, así que decidió esperar al sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio Hermione vio algo interesante y ese algo era...

Notas de la Autora: con esto termino el 6 capi prometo actualizar pronto Yenai espero que lo disfrutes bueno ¡Bye!


	7. capitulo VII

¡Wola! Ya volví para escribir el siguiente capitulo de este (para mi por supuesto) interesante fic que es un regalo para mi amiga Yenai que espero que lo disfrute.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: dadas algunas fallas técnicas de aquí en adelante los pensamientos estarán entre / gracias por su comprensión.

Cáp. VII

Llego al despacho de Sev y al tocar la puerta y no tener respuesta se aventuro y abrió la puerta, descubrió que adentro no había nadie así que Herm imagino que Dumbledore lo mando a llamar o algo así, así que decidió esperar al sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio Hermione vio algo interesante y ese algo era un álbum o si un álbum fotográfico el cual estaba abierto y se podían distinguir fotos de Severus cuando era un niño de tres años así que Herm pensó que ese a de ser el álbum de la niñez de su amante así que pensó /No le molestara a Sev si lo veo además servirá para esperarlo/. Así que lo tomo y se sentó.

/Hay miren que ternura es Sev a los tres años (N/A: imagínense a ese atractivo profesor a los tres años necesito algo frío ¿hace calor aquí o soy yo?) se veía tan bonito (cambio de página) ohhh miren es Sev cuando tenía 6 años que lindo se ve con ese traje de jugador de quidditch (cambio de página) y aquí esta Sev con los que al parecer serían mis futuros suegros vaya si que son macabros (escalofrío y cambio de página) ahora vemos a Sev cuando tenía 11 años se ve que apenas entraba en el anden nueve tres cuartos se veía tan asustado y nervioso como cualquier otro estudiante (cambio de página) miren eso es Sev en una foto de grupo con los demás de slytherin, vaya da un poco de miedo ver tanto rostro con sonrisa macabra (cambio de página) aquí al parecer, esta en el pasillo y ¿está flotando? Ah es que Los Merodeadores le hacían bromas que mala onda (cambio de página) aquí esta al parecer en su quinto año antes de tener los TIMOS parece que se encuentra en la sala de Slytherin y esta estudiando que padre (cambio de página) este al parecer es su 7 año y esta con sus compañeros tanto de Slytherin, como de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Revenclaw, hasta abajo se ve claramente que dice "GENERACIÓN 1970 - 1977" (N/A: no se si esa es la fecha correcta pero ustedes finjan que si) (cambio de página la cual ya era la última) pero que rayos ¿qué es esto/

000000000000000000000000

Toc, toc, toc.

Adelante - esa era la voz de Dumbledore.

¿Quería verme Sr.? - dijo Snape que acababa de entrar.

Oh si Severus por favor pasa y siéntate - entro Severus y se sentó mientras se preguntaba mentalmente para que lo mando a llamar Dumbledore y por que tenía a sospecha de que no sería para algo relacionado con la Orden del Fénix - bien de seguro te preguntas para que te llame veras Severus e notado últimamente que has estado un poco raro -

¿Raro Sr.? -

Si raro Severus, veras últimamente e visto como tu humor a cambiado de una manera sorprendente es decir te e visto un poco más calmado y menos frío con los alumnos en especial con los de Gryffindor, un poco más como decirlo feliz - ahora si Severus no entendía nada no sería posible que... - Severus yo se que tienes una relación con la Srta. Granger -

Ahora si Severus estaba entre sorprendido por la manera en que el viejo sabia eso pero también estaba asustado no porque le importaba si lo despedían sino porque no quería que a Hermione la expulsaran y con casi finalizar sus estudios.

000000000000000000000000

/Pero ¿qué es esto? (volvemos con Hermione) acaso ¿soy yo? No, no puedo ser yo la de esta foto pero me parezco tanto pero no soy yo porque quien esta en la foto es de Hufflepuff por la túnica y yo no soy de Hufflepuff pero ¿quién es? (N/A: supongo que ya saben quien es) (Hermione saco la foto del álbum y descubrió que tenía algo escrito en la parte trasera que decía...

000000000000000000000000

Sr. Me temo que no se de lo que esta hablando - dijo Severus un poco nervioso.

Me temo Severus que si sabes de lo que estoy hablando, crees que e ignorado que se te brillan los ojos cada vez que la vez pasar, o crees que no me doy cuenta que durante los desayunos, comidas y cenas te le quedas mirando atontado, o crees que no me e dado cuenta de que ella esta igual que tú igual se te queda mirando atontada, también a cambiado su forma de dirigirse a ti, e igual tiene aún más brillo en sus ojos - suspiro - tal vez las demás personas no lo notan ya que no te conocen lo suficiente pero yo Severus yo te conozco desde que eras estudiante y además de esta vez en otra ocasión vi como andabas enamorado de otra mujer y tienes los mismos síntomas que la última vez andas atontado, más relajado y me atrevería a decir que más humano -

Esta bien Sr. Esta bien lo descubrió, pero, por favor no me diga que la van a expulsar por que ni ella ni yo lo soportaríamos si quiere a mi despídame pero a ella no la meta en problemas por mi culpa - dijo Severus.

No te preocupes Severus ni a tú ni ella tendrán problemas de hecho todo eso me parece hermoso -

¿Cómo Sr.? -

Que me parece hermoso es decir desde la Srta. Castillo jamás te e visto tan alegre como es estos tres últimos tres meses se que lo de la Srta. Castillo te dolió demasiado pero me alegra saber que lo has podido superar encontrando el amor en la Srta. Granger, admito que me pareció raro al principio, es decir, la Srta. Castillo era de Hufflepuff y al principio hubo problemas los pudieron soportar pero la Srta. Granger es de Gryffindor y tú juraste odio eterno a los de Gryffindor, pero, después me di cuenta de que no importa de que casa sean si no lo que importa es que se aman el uno al otro a pesar de las circunstancias -

Momento de reflexión de parte de Severus.

000000000000000000000000

_A mi querida Yenai:_

_Solo quería que supieras que la vida que llevo sin ti no vale nada no importa el que estés en el mundo de los espíritus tan fácil no puedo estar sin ti. _

_Anoche vi a una alumna que se parece exageradamente a ti su nombre es Hermione Granger, Hermione raro nombre ¿no lo crees? _(ahora si Hermione no entendía nada)_ además al igual que tú viene de una familia muggle pero ella quedo en Gryffindor así que ya no son tan parecidas además a diferencia de ti a ella le gusta lucir su gran intelecto de verdad que no la soporto_

_Aunque déjame decirte que ella me recuerda a ti la veo y de repente viene tu nombre a mi cabeza es como si te viera en lugar de ella, pero se que eso es imposible además de que sería una tontería comparar a Grenger contigo es decir obvio tú eres la única que de verdad me a importado tú eres la que siempre me va a importar y si alguna vez digo lo contrario, si alguna vez llegaría a ver a Granger como algo más que una alumna de seguro solo sería porque me recuerda a ti dado a que tú tienes mi corazón al 100 tú y nadie más que tú._

_Siempre estaré enamorado de ti y de nadie más pues tú fuiste la única que pudo derretir mi corazón de hielo, siempre estuviste ahí para mi y para nadie más siempre estuviste cuando me sentía mal, estuviste ahí para convérsenme de no unirme al Señor Tenebroso, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando te vi aproximándote para pedirme ayuda con tus estudios de pociones y aún más recuerdo cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia y no dudaste ni un segundo para responderme que si, y también cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntos._

_Jamás creas estés donde estés que te cambiare por otra persona, pues tú fuiste mi corazón y mi alma y siempre te amare a ti y solo a ti. _

_Con amor tuyo por siempre_

_Severus Snape._

Hermione leyó toda la carta mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas, sabía que Severus amo a Yenai pero jamás pensó que la amara de esa, manera y además por su cabeza volaba que ella se parecía a Yenai así que su imaginación volaba y llego a la conclusión de que:

000000000000000000000000

Admito que lo que tuve con Yenai fue muy, muy especial una experiencia que jamás podré olvidar pues en esa época ella era todo para mi pero al perderla también perdí mi corazón y alma y creí que estaba condenado a una vida de puro sufrimiento pero llego Hermione a mi vida y me hizo ver que no todo esta perdido como parece, me dio una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz y no la abandonare, es cierto Hermione no es Yenai. - momento breve de silencio - Cuando vi a Hermione entrar en el Gran Comedor por primera vez durante su ceremonia de selección creí que estaba soñando y donde se encontraba ella veía a Yenai, pues son tan parecidas físicamente hablando pues mentalmente son muy diferentes claro ambas son de familias muggles, ambas son inteligentes y ambas se fijaron en el mismo hombre, pero Yenai me hacia sentir muy especial mientras que Hermione me hace sentir bastante amado, no sabría explicarlo -

Yo creo que lo has explicado de una manera bastante clara -

Sr. Si no me despedirá por tener una relación con una alumna ¿para qué me mando a llamar? -

Pues para saber cuales eran tus sentimientos y decirte que les deseo a ti y a la Srta. Granger lo mejor pero eso si Severus si no queremos problemas habrá que mantener esto en secreto -

De eso nosotros nos encargamos Sr. -

Bien Severus -

Entonces me retiro, con su permiso Sr. - se levanto de la silla.

Hasta luego Severus -

Y Severus se fue mientras que en su despacho ...

000000000000000000000000

Severus nunca me amo solo ha visto a Yenai en mi, por Dios ¿cómo puede ser tan tonta, al creer que Severus sentía algo especial por mi de seguro Severus solo me a utilizado para revivir a su amor perdido que ciega fui, snif, snif, snif -

En ese momento era cuando Severus se dirigía a su despacho estaba tan feliz de que Dumbledore supiera de su relación con Herm dado a que lo consideraba como el padre cariñoso y protector que desgraciadamente no pudo tener estaba feliz pero al entrar...

Hermione mi amor ¿qué haces aquí? Es decir no es que no me alegre verte pero creí que todavía tenias clases, bueno no importa de seguro te suspendieron la clase ¿no? - pero Hermione no le respondía estaba metida en sus pensamientos que le daba la espalda a Severus para que no la viera - Hermione ¿te pasa algo? -

/¿qué me pasa? excelente pregunta pues solo descubrí que el realidad jamás me quisiste y siempre me viste como tu "adorada Yenai"/

Severus ¿tú me amas? - pregunto Herm sin siquiera voltearse -

¿Qué? claro que te amo Hermione - dijo Severus mientras la abrazaba por detrás - a ti y solo a ti -

/_a ti y solo a ti/ _esas eran palabras que volaban por la cabeza de Hermione ese fue el final de la carta de Severus para Yenai así que salto en un estado de cólera.

Ah con que siempre me has amado, no puedo creerlo ¿cómo puedes ser así? -

Herm ¿de qué hablas? - ahora si Sev no entendía nada.

De esto Severus - le mostró la foto con la carta al reverso - de esto.

O no - eso fue lo único que logro decir Severs - pero ¿de dónde la sacaste -

¿Eso acaso importa? Severus con esto me he dado cuenta de que en realidad jamás me has amado -

Pero ¿cómo dices eso? Si yo te amo con toda el alma respondió Severus asustado y no era para menos, imagínense que la persona a la que más amas en el mundo crea que no la amas.

¿Cómo lo digo? Pues de la misma forma en que tú me decías que me amaba como a nadie, pero no en realidad solo has visto en mi a Yenai y por eso hemos estado juntos por tres meses -

¿A Yenai? Hermione por favor no digas tonterías ¿cómo podría compararte a ti con Yenai? -

Si eso también dice la carta ¿cómo era? - tomo la carta y empezó a leer con tono sarcástico - _Aunque déjame decirte que ella me recuerda a ti la veo y de repente viene tu nombre a mi cabeza es como si te viera en lugar de ella, pero se que eso es imposible además de que sería una tontería comparar a Grenger contigo es decir obvio tú eres la única que de verdad me a importado tú eres la que siempre me va a importar y si alguna vez digo lo contrario, si alguna vez llegaría a ver a Granger como algo más que una alumna de seguro solo sería porque me recuerda a ti dado a que tú tienes mi corazón al 100 tú y nadie más que tú.-_

Por favor Hermione -

No por favor tú Severus ¿como me pudiste engañar así, yo hubiera dado todo por ti, pero tú solo puedes dar todo por tu "querida Yenai"-

No uses ese tono cuando la nombres -

¿Y por qué, acaso al Sr. Le molesta que hablen mal de su amor perdido? Pues adivina que, no me importa pues ahora tú yo yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, adiós Severus - dijo Herm antes de salir deiparada del despacho para dejar a un Severus solo y desconcertado.

HERMIONE - trato de llamarla Severus desde la puerta sin importar si alguien lo escuchaba, pero no Hermione no volvió.

No puede ser ya perdí una y ahora perdí a la otra - dijo Severus antes de derrumbarse sobre su escritorio a llorar silenciosamente.

Mientras Hermione corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lago, el lago un lugar en el cual conoció al verdadero Severus, el lugar donde declaro su amor a Severus y ahora lugar en el que derramaría sus lágrimas hasta que ya no haya ni una sola gota en sus ojos.

Notas de la Autora: e terminado de seguro este capi no serpa de gran agrado para la mayoría pero entiendan que esto tenía que ocurrir solo espero que esperen a leer mi próximo capi por fa no sean malos sino llorare ¡Bye!


	8. capitulo VIII

Wola a todos ya volví con otro capitulo para este fic que es regalo tuyo YENAI espero que lo disfrutes.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de la gran J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: todo lo que este encerrado con / son pensamientos de los personajes gracias.

Cáp. VIII

Todo era oscuridad en el castillo Hogwarts dado a que de las miles parejas que han observado los muros de ese castillo una de las más hermosas había roto la noche anterior, o sea Hermione y Severus ya no estaban juntos y eso era totalmente horrible.

Lo que es más en tres meses ella se ira de vacaciones y no se volverán a ver sino hasta a septiembre tiempo en el cual ella volvería para cursar su último año en Hogwarts y ya no volver a ver más a Severus nunca màs (N/A: que dramático ¿no?)

¿Herm? – Preguntó Harry quien esa mañana había notado a su amiga un tanto triste - ¿te ocurre? –

¿Eh? A no, no me pasa nada es solo que… -

Solo que tuviste una pelea con tu novio ¿no? – dijeron Ron y Harry.

¿Cómo saben eso? –

Herm por favor somos tus mejores amigos obviamente sabemos que paso eso – respondió Ron.

Aunque no nos quieras decir quien es tu pareja sabemos que eso pasa- dijo Harry – ¿recuerdas cuando lo descubrimos? –

Totalmente – dijo Herm con un poco de ánimo.

Flash Back.

Era una fresca mañana tanto alumnos como maestros se encontraban descansando bueno no todos solo tres alumnos no descansaban y esos eran obviamente el trío dorado favorito de todos.

Bueno o solo dos de ellos ya que se encontraban en medio de un ensayo para Herbologìa acerca de de la hierba de nombre "Junìpero". claro los que realizaban ese ensayo eran Harry y Ron ya que Herm lo hizo el mismo dìa que se los encargaron (N/A: ¿no se cansa de ser la màs responsable?) tanto Harry como Ron estaban desesperados buscando en los libros de hierbas en sus pocas anotaciones de clase en la de Herm pero aún así no podían terminar en lo que se llamaría un tiempo aceptable pata terminar un ensayo ya que estaban presionados porque la maestra Sprout dijo "Este ensayo simbolizara el 70 de su calificación final del año escolar" así que no podían acabar. Mientras que su amiga Hermione estaba soñando despierta con su queridísimo profesor de pociones, y eso que apenas llevaban como pareja un mes y medio.

Herm ¿me podrías pasar ese libro junto a ti? – pregunto Harry al otro lado de la mesa.

Aja - respondió Herm con expresión de niña tonta enamorada y le paso el libro mientras suspiraba.

Herm ¿me pasa tu libreta de apuntes por fa? – pregunto Ron.

Aja – volvió a decir Herm con la misma expresión.

Y con eso sus amigos ya se asustaron así que Ron hizo un experimento.

Herm ¿me dejas copiarte tu ensayo? –

Si claro – dijo Herm dándole su trabajo con su expresión tonta.

Ahora si estaban asustados pues sabían que su amiga jamás los dejaría copiarles su trabajo pues ella tenia un punto de vista muy responsable cuando se trata de tareas.

Herm ¿estas bien? – pregunto asustado Harry casi queriéndose alejar de su amiga por si tenia alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

¿Eh? Si, si estoy bien ¿por qué el no estarlo? han sido unos dìas maravillosos ¿no creen? – dijo Herm mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro laaaaaaaargo.

Bien esto ya me esta asustando – dijo Ron.

Definitivamente a mi también Ron – dijo Harry.

Después de varios minutos Harry llego a una conclusión de lo que le podría estar pasando a su amiga.

E llegado a la conclusión de que mi amiga Hermione Ann Granger esta enamorada –

Tù ¿crees eso? – pregunto Ron.

Es lo único que se me ocurre que le pueda pasar, pues mírala esta ahí sentada con cara de niña tonta dice cosas cursis y suspira a cada rato, si definitivamente esta enamorada he dicho-

Bien si tù crees que eso le pasa – dijo Ron mirando a su amiga con cara de felicidad y un poco de miedo - aunque da miedo pensar en Mione enamorada -.

Es cierto pero eso es lo que pasa, Ron Mione esta enamorada y ahora quiero saber quien es mi futuro cuñado (N/A: obviamente sabemos que Harry considera a Mione y a Ron como hermanos).

Herm despierta que yo tambièn quiero saber quien es -.

Eh ¿què, què paso? -.

Que queremos saber ¿quièn es tu novio? – dijo Ron.

¿Novio? ¿cuàl novio? Yo no tengo – Hermione se asusto pues no querìa que sus amigos supieran su secreto, no por ahora.

Hay si que lo tienes anda ya suelta la sopa – dijo Harry.

En buena onda yo no tengo novio – dijo Herm con muy poco convencimiento.

Entonces explìcanos ¿por què a cada rato estas con expresión de tonta? – pregunto Harry pues no iba a dejar que esa noticia se le escapara.

Pues… -

O ¿Por què siempre estas suspirando como si soñaras despierta? – esta vez fue Ron que iba por el mismo objetivo que su mejor amigo.

Pues… -

O ¿por què…? –

Vale, vale, vale ya entendì esta bien les dirè, pues si tengo un novio – dijo Herm con un poco de miedo por la reacción de sus amigos.

LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA – bramo Harry muy emocionado.

ESTO ES UN MOMENTO ÚNICO – bramo Ron, mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga.

Definitivamente hay que festejar y por suerte hay algo que nos alegrara la ocasión – dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a su habitación y al regresar cargaba tres botellas – una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla –.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron hablando del novio de Herm aunque ella dejo en claro que por ahora no les diría quien es su novio. Era mucha alegría en una habitación y eso se debía a que hasta ese día dos del trío dorado ya tenían pareja obvio Ron se hizo novio de Luna Lovengood mientras que en su quinto año se fueron acercando mientras pertenecían al ED.

Y Harry el favorito de la mayoría no se hizo novio de Ginny como todos pensaron más bien se hizo novio de una compañera de Ginny de Isabel Márquez una chica de Hufflepuff del país de Mèxico la cual se enamoro de Harry y él de ella así que con ayuda de Ginny, Harry junto todo su valor Gryffindor para conocerla, hacer amistad y por último hacerla su novia. La mayoría de la gente dice que Harry engaña a Ginny pero ¿A quién le importa lo que la gente diga si es puro chisme?

Al fin de cuentas todo se arreglo y dos del trío dorado estaban más que felices ahora solo faltaba que Mione encontrara al amor de su vida y ahora que ya lo encontró estaban muy contentos claro que la cosa no duro mucho…

Fin Flash Back.

Ya era verano y ni Herm no mucho menos Sev se la podían pasara bien ya que ambos estaban enfrascados en los recuerdos dolorosos de la pelea, y como había sido su primera pelea pues la herida era aún más profunda pero ya no modos hasta que no regresen a Hogwarts no podrán arreglar esto si es que lo llegan a arreglar y las probabilidades de que lo arreglen eran bajas mmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyy bajas.

A ratos a principios de verano Severus se dedicaba a pasear por los jardines de su mansión, después solo se dedicaba a pasar el rato en el balcón de su habitación mientras veía caer el atardecer y la combinación de colores entre rojo y amarillo le hizo recordar a su querida gryffindor y después ya solo de dedicaba a estar encerrado en su habitación y casi no comía, cosa muy alarmante para sus elfos domésticos, porque aún que no lo crean Sev tenía elfos los cuales lo habían cuidado desde que él era un bebé y se preocupaban mucho por él aunque claro al principio Severus trataba a los elfos de la misma manera que su padre los había tratado a él o sea cruel y fríamente.

Aunque cuando conoció a Yenai ella le enseño que los elfos domésticos también son seres vivos así que cuando sus padres murieron Severus les ofreció a los elfos la libertad pero ellos al sentir el cambio radical en su amo ya querían estar con él protegerle y cuidarle pero durante esos días ellos no podían atenderlo ya que como dije anteriormente él se encerraba refugiándose en su soledad.

Y para Hermione era muy parecida la situación claro sin los elfos pero era igual en que no comía, salía muy poco y se sentía muy mal ya que había decidido encerrase en la oscuridad de su habitación pero la oscuridad le hacia recordar lo oscura que siempre eran las túnicas de Sev, lo oscuro de su cabello suave y sedoso (N/A: obviamente descubrió que no era grasosos como la mayoría asegura) y por último lo oscuros que eran los ojos de Sev esos ojos que siempre la hipnotizaban y la transportaban a un mundo maravilloso.

No sabía si iba a poder soportar más esa situación que la atormenta pero ¿acaso se atreverá a acabar con esa pelea de una vez por todas para que pueda ser otra vez feliz al lado de Severus? ó ¿acaso tomara la salida del cobarde y terminar con la situación alejándose cada vez más y más de su verdadero amor?

No se sabía pero lo que si se sabía era que todo esto la estaba alterando y que si no hacia lago pronto se iba inundar en soledad.

Pero ya solo me voy con drama ya quedaba muy poco par que las clases en Hogwarts volvieran a empezar, ya todo el alumnado estaba reunido en la estación King´s Cross esperando a que se empezara a mover el expreso de Hogwarts, mientras que a la mitad del tren en unos de los vagones se encontraban Harry, Isabel, Ginny, Ron, Luna y Hermione quienes se entretenían jugando snap explosivo todos muy emocionados bueno casi todos.

¿Herm no quieres jugar? – pregunto Ginny quien ya se estaba preocupando por su amiga, ya que durante todo el verano solo recibió una carta de su parte aunque ella le mandaba una cada semana.

No, no quiero jugar –

Te sientes mal – pregunto Isabel quien estaba bien abrazada de su novio Harry – deberías comer un poco de chocolate –

El remedio perfecto – dijo Harry – según Madame Pomfrey y obviamente Remus –

No lo dudo pero no creo que el chocolate me ayude Isabel – dijo Herm – lo que pasa es que… -

Lo que pasa es que aún sigues peleada con tu novio – dijo Ron.

¿NOVIO, CUÁL NOVIO? – preguntaron Ginny, Luna e Isabel.

Sabes Mione para ser tu mejor amiga me ocultas muchas cosas bastante interesantes – dijo Ginny.

No, no te oculto cosas –

Entonces ¿por qué no sabía que tenías novio? –

Esta bien, esta bien eso te lo oculte pero es que se suponía que nadie debía de saberlo –

Uy una relación secreta – dijo Luna emocionada – interesante -.

Si, pero no pueden saber quien es él –

¿Por? – preguntaron Ginny, Luna e Isabel.

Secreto – respondió Mione.

Que mala –

No se preocupen ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos – dijo Ron.

Pero lo que si sabemos es que Mione y su novio discutieron – dijo Harry.

Hay que mala onda – dijo Isabel – pero se arreglaran ¿verdad Mione? –

No lo se – contesto ella.

Un momento ¿estas con este tipo desde que pasaron las vacaciones de invierno de hace un año? – pregunto muy curiosa Ginny.

Si ¿por qué? –

Con razón –

¿Con razón qué Ginny? –

Con razón que desde que volvimos de las vacaciones de invierno te volviste alguien más relajada, más contenta no se alguien diferente y eso se debe a que tienes a alguien en tu vida –

Oye es cierto ja apenas me doy cuenta – dijo Ron.

Ron – dijo Luna.

Si mi amor –

No digas cosas tontas – respondió ella mientras su novio la veía con tristeza – oh me encantas cuando pones tu carita de perrito abandonado –

Te encanto así y de muchas otras maneras – respondió Ron con voz y mirada pícaras.

Es cierto – respondió Luna quien pudo recibir un gran beso de su novio.

Ejem bueno volviendo al tema inicial – dijo Ginny.

Yo creo que lo mejor será es que cambiemos de tema – respondió Mione quien ya no se sentía cómoda después de ver a sus amigos tan cariñoso y recordar que ella ya no podría disfrutar de eso con su amado Severus (N/A: yo también sufro eso saber que no tengo a mi querido Sev a mi lado).

Herm dices eso por la pelea que tienen pero ¿no has considerado hablar con él? – pregunto Harry.

No podría, aún (suspiro) aún no puedo olvidar lo que paso –

Pero Mione si no hablas con él estarás muy mal porque creme estar lejos de la persona a la que amas te causa mucho mal – dijo Isabel.

Obviamente tú sabes eso por estar durante 5 años lejos de Harry - dijo Mione con un poco de ánimo.

Exacto, oye esperar durante 5 años para tener el valor y atreverme a hablar con él ja tengo suerte, pero lo importante aquí es que debes tratar de solucionar ese problema ya que solo te buscas el sufrir por estar lejos de tu amado –

Gracias Isabel –

Para que estamos las amigas -

Durante todo el trayecto al colegio los chicos se la pasaron comentando acerca del novio de Herm mientras esta estaba metida en sus pensamientos, definitivamente quería terminar con la pelea que tenía con Severus pero no sabía como hablarle, es decir no sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría estar frente a él sin recordar la carta que hizo a Yenai o lo que se dijeron después. No sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que extrañaba demasiado a Severus y de que alguna manera trataría de acercarse a él otra vez.

Retomamos el regreso a Hogwarts un nuevo año, nuevos amigos, nuevos alumnos y se espera nuevas reconciliaciones, la noche de bienvenida fue bastante acogedora, como siempre la comida de primera los nuevos alumnos, pero había algo diferente y ese algo era que dos personas, dos personas que se veían a ratos muy breves esas dos personas son las cuales se trata este fic en fin.

/Al fin e vuelto a ver a esa niña que me a cambiado pero por algo absurdo no puedo acercarme a ella sacarla de aquí con cualquier excusa y llevarla a mi habitación para pode besarla, acariciarla y tantas cosas más, no es posible que por una carta que escribí hace 6 años sea una barrera entre esa dulce cintura y yo, no se cuanto tiempo aguantare/ pensamiento de Severus.

/Al fin e vuelto a ver a ese hombre que me a cambiado pero por algo que o se si sea importante absurdo no puedo acercarme a él para poder sacarlo de aquí con cualquier excusa y llevarlo a su habitación para poder besarle, acariciarle y tantas cosas más, no es posible que por una pelea que no se si tiene importancia sea una barrera entre aquel maravillosos hombre y yo, no se cuanto tiempo aguantare/ pensamiento de Hermione.

Notas de la Autora: este el un nuevo capi tal vez más dramático de lo que esperaba pero ahora si que las palabras salieron del alma bueno yo solo espero que sea de su agrado queridos lectores en especial para ti Yenai que este fic es pata ti hecho con cariño, bueno by, bss, hasta la próxima.


	9. capitulo XI

Wola a todos ya volví con otro capitulo para este fic que es regalo tuyo YENAI espero que lo disfrutes.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de la gran J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: todo lo que este encerrado con / son pensamientos de los personajes gracias.

Cáp. IX

Ha pasado no más de mes y medio y aún ni Severus ni Hermione pueden acercarse al otro y poder hablar de su anterior pelea, a estas alturas ya era el mes de noviembre, eso significa que faltaba, solo un mes para que ya haya pasado un año desde el momento en el cual Sev y Herm descubrieron lo mucho que se amaban, aún faltaba para que llegara la fecha en la cual se hicieron novios pero eso no hubiera pasado por la maravillosa temporada navideña que Herm paso con Sev.

En serio Herm, si no hablas con este tipo te vas a morir – dijo Ron una mañana en la cual era sábado y él junto a sus dos mejores amigos estaban dando un paseo por el castillo.

Exageras Ron – respondió Hermione con tono enfermo.

La verdad estoy de acuerdo con Ron, Mione solo mírate en un espejo – dijo Harry.

La verdad era que la preocupación de los muchacho no era un exageración, porque Hermione no podía tener más apariencia de enferma porque sino estaría muerta, estaba totalmente pálida, con ojeras enormes, se notaba que la última vez que durmió fue cuando llegaron al colegio, además varias veces se negaba a comer y eso provocaba que sufriera mareos, sus amigos tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento llegaría a desmayarse varias veces le habían insistido en que fuera a la enfermería pero ella se negaba rotundamente, pero obviamente no solo ellos se daban cuenta del asunto sino también cierto profesor de pociones que estaba en la misma situación.

Durante las siguientes semanas Severus se daba cuenta de la mala salud que sufría su mejor alumna y fiel amada, a veces se preguntaba que si él era la causa por la mala condición de Herm eso lo orillaba a quedar en la misma condición que Herm, ahora Hermione se daba cuenta que Severus igual estaba mal de salud y se preocupaba de que ella fuera la razón por la cual su amado profesor de pociones estuviera en ese estado.

El director le aconsejaba a Severus que fuera a ver a la enfermera pero al igual que Herm se negaba a eso pues tenía vergüenza de que se viera débil antes esa situación, las clases seguían su curo normal cada mañana se levantaba, se bañaba, se vestía, arreglaba, baja al Gran Comedor a "desayunar", daba clases, iba a "almorzar", continuaba dando clases, iba a "cenar", corregía trabajos y finalmente se iba a dormir, a no ser que tuviera que ir a alguna misión para la orden prepare pociones tanto para la orden como para Voldemort.

Igual era para Hermione, cada mañana se levantaba, se vestía, bajaba a "desayunar", iba a clase, "almorzaba", otra vez a clase, "cenaba", hacia tarea, y finalmente se iba a dormir, a no ser que tuviera tiempo libre y se encaminaba a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Su vida era simplemente patética, casi caminaban por la escuela moribundos y aun no podía terminar con esto y de seguro se preguntaran que pasa cuando se ven durante las clases, los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor bueno la respuesta a esa pregunta es que cada vez que se ven simplemente desvían la mirada y actúan como si no se conocieran.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Dumbledore:

No, no y no, yo no puedo permitir eso es muy riesgoso – dijo Dumbledore un poco histérico.

Por favor Prof. Si no lo hago habrá mucho sufrimiento – dijo alguien desconocido.

Pero… - insistía el director.

Por favor director ¿qué le cuesta? -

PROTECCIÓN ESO ME CUESTA – grito el director llegando a la desesperación.

Pero ¿qué es más importante hacer la protección o la felicidad? -

Esta bien, está bien, ahí Dios mío es difícil tratar contigo -

Es de familia -

Si no lo dudo -.

Mientras en el aula de pociones.

Esa mañana Severus tenía clase con los de quinto así que no vería a Hermione hasta después del almuerzo.

Bien alumnos esta vez veremos la poción… - dijo Severus antes de que llegara el director.

O discúlpame Severus por interrumpir tu clase pero necesito que vengas a mi despacho y con urgencia – dijo el director.

De acuerdo, alumnos ya se pueden retirar -

Una vez estando en el despacho de Dumbledore, Severus entro rápidamente, teniendo a alguien dándole la espalda.

Albus ¿quién es esta… - pero Severus se vio interrumpido cuando pudo ver mejor la cara de la "desconocida" de una manera sorpresiva – persona?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Herm, Herm, HERM -

¿Ah qué, qué paso? -

Ahí Dios mío te pregunte que, ¿qué opinas acerca del próximo partido que tenemos recuerdas? – dijo Ginny un poco molesta, en esos momentos ella y Hermione se encontraban en el Gran Comedor almorzando.

Ah es cierto perdona, pues no se que pensar contra quien vamos -

No te preocupes y vamos contra los Slytherin -

¿Slytherin? -

Así es – dijo Ron que acababa de llegar junto con Harry – los aplastaremos ¿o no entrenador? -

Correcto Ron – dijo Harry – este es el último partido que tenemos vs. Ellos para ya no volver a verlos nunca más –

¿Nunca más? – pregunto Herm sin que nadie la escuchara.

Así que espero que se preparen, recuerden que el entrenamiento es mañana en la mañana así que hoy descansan, haremos que esas serpientes desearan no haber nacido, junto con el jefe de su casa – término por decir Harry súper emocionado al igual que Ron y Ginny pero Herm estaba triste.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? -

El que acababa de gritar fue Severus quien se encontraba todavía en el despacho de Dumbledore con la persona desconocida.

1º no me grites y 2º estoy aquí para ayudarte -

Yo no necesito ayuda -

Pues me disculparas pero no es lo que parece -

¿Quién te dio permiso para venir? -

Nadie -

Ja no me sorprende -

Escucha no vine aquí a que me trates de esa manera -

Esto no puede estar pasando -

Ya deja de ser tan dramático – dijo el desconocido mientras Sev le miraba con cara de furia.

Notas de la Autora: se que es muy chiquito pero me temo que debo dejarlo hasta aquí por fa espero muchos revieeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwsssssssssssssssssss ya lo saben con cualquier felicitación, sugerencia, tomatazos, insultos, howlers de todo pero de preferencia lo primero ah y traten de adivinar quien es el desconocido


	10. capitulo X

Wola a todos ya volví con otro capitulo para este fic que es regalo tuyo YENAI espero que lo disfrutes.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de la gran J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: todo lo que este encerrado con / son pensamientos de los personajes gracias.

Cáp. X

¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? -

El que acababa de gritar fue Severus quien se encontraba todavía en el despacho de Dumbledore con la persona desconocida.

1º no me grites y 2º estoy aquí para ayudarte -

Yo no necesito ayuda -

Pues me disculparas pero no es lo que parece -

¿Quién te dio permiso para venir? -

Nadie -

Ja no me sorprende -

Escucha no vine aquí a que me trates de esa manera -

Esto no puede estar pasando -

Ya deja de ser tan dramático – dijo el/la desconocido/a mientras Sev le miraba con cara de furia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Escucharon eso? – dijo Harry.

¿Qué cosa? – dijo Ron quien estaba acompañado de su novia Luna al igual como Harry de Isabel.

Aparentemente Snape tuvo que abandonar su clase con los de quinto por un llamado del director – dijo Harry.

¿Y eso que tiene cariño? – preguntó Isabel.

Que según mis fuentes fue para ver a alguien – respondió Harry.

Mmmmmm ¿quién es este planeta quiere ver a Snape a solas? – dijo Luna mientras los demás se reían.

/Pues yo/ pensó Herm mientras seguía a sus amigos de cerca.

Bueno ya nos enteraremos quien vino a visitar a nuestro "querido" profesor de pociones – dijo Isabel

¿Y que tal si fuera una mujer tal vez la novia de Snape? – dijo Ron en broma aunque Hermione se lo tomo en serio.

- ¿Snape tendrá novia? – pregunto Harry con un poco de asco.

- ¿Quién estaría tan desesperada como para ser la novia de Snape? –

Hermione se enfado ante el comentario ya que sus amigos no entendían el problema que vagaba por su vida (N/A: creadme a mí también me molesto el comentario ya que yo con gusto sería la novia, la amante o la esposa de Sev sin ningún inconveniente)

- Bueno eso no importa, ya después nos enteraremos – dijo Harry quien ya quería cambiar el tema.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- NO, NO, y NO – gritó un desesperado Severus Snape.

- Ya de de gritar, cuando aprenderás a hablar conmigo sin la necesidad de gritar – dijo el/la desconocido/a.

- Aprenderé, cuando tú madures – dijo Severus.

- ¿Yo, madurar? Por Dios mira quien habla, si tú ni siquiera puedes hacer eso –

- ¿Cuándo, cuando será el día en que dejes de sacarme de mis casillas? – dijo Severus desesperado.

- Hasta que me muera –

- ¿Por qué, por qué me castigas así? –

- Porque te quiero –

- Esa es tu respuesta para todo –

- Si ¿verdad? Bueno que le vamos hacer -

Severus estaba totalmente a punto de ir a matar a su visitante, lo estaba volviendo loco y es que simplemente no podía evitar ser así, simplemente no podía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione se encontraba en su cama con las cortinas cerradas llorando desesperadamente, desde que se entero de que una mujer había ido a visitar a Severus a SU Severus le invadió una ira y tristeza enorme, no es que fuera celosa sino que tenía miedo d perder a Sev por una tonta discusión.

/snif, aún no se como pudo pasar esto, es decir yo amo a Severus y se que él me ama a mi, pero no se al ver esa carta para Yenai me invadio una ira enorme, celos tal vez, jamás e sentido celos tal vez porque no e tenido razón para sentirlos pero no se estoy muy triste snif, snif, soy una tonta si pierdo a Sev por otra juro que me mato.

No soportaría verlo con alguien que no sea yo ahí Dios como me duele todo esto snif, no quiero ni imaginar a Sev casada con otra tipa, antes muerta, pero no se que hacer/.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Esta bien hagamos un trato Severus, yo ayudo y tú me tratas mejor – dijo el/la desconocido/a.

¿Y aquí a cuando te tengo que obedecer? – dijo Severus.

Ahí a veces eres tan terco, no que a veces SIEMPRE eres terco -

Pues si soy tan terco ¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS Y DESAPARECES DE MI VIDA PARA SIEMPRE? – grita Severus.

PORQUE DESGRACIADAMENTE NO PUEDO -

¿POR QUÉ? -

PORQUE TE QUIERO -

Y ahí vamos con el mismo cuento -

Es la verdad -

Como digas -

¿Cuándo será el día en que estaré en paz y armonía ante tu presencia? -

Desgraciadamente para ti NUNCA -

Ahí hombres -

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No se si esto sea una buena idea Albus – dijo la Profa. McGonagall quien se encontraba en el despacho del director hablando con este último.

Tranquila Minerva veras que no pasa nada – a pesar de dar ánimos ni el director se creía lo que decía.

No te oyes convencido – dice la Profa.

Tal vez no, pero e de permitir esto, sino tal vez alguien a quien considero como mi hijo sufra todo lo que le resta de vida y jamás me lo perdonaría – dijo el director.

Esta bien, pero yo aún no estoy de acuerdo – terminó diciendo la Profa. Antes de irse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¿De verdad piensas que con gritos harás que me vaya? Por favor – dijo el/la desconocido/a.

No es posible que me este pasando esto – dijo Severus.

Bueno pero quieras o no me quedare aquí -

No puedes estar hablando en serio ¿o si? –

Claro que puedo, pues ¿qué te pasa, parece como si ni me conocieras –

Desgraciadamente tengo la maldición de conocerte –

Lo dices como si me odiaras –

Tal vez porque te odio –

No seas mentiroso se que me quieres –

Si no sabes te quiero demasiado – dijo Sev con sarcasmo.

¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan sarcástico? –

Cuando tú dejes de entrometerte en mi vida –

Eso es imposible, ese es mi trabajo –

¿Cuándo será el día en que pueda razonar contigo? –

Cuando tú y yo seamos completos desconocidos -

Ese es mi sueño –

Ja, ja, ja que chistoso Severus –

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Isabel, ya no se que hacer Hermione esta peor cada día – dijo un Harry muy preocupado.

No te preocupes cariño, encontraremos una manera de ayudarla – dijo Isabel mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.

Harry y su novia se encontraban abrazados en el suelo de la torre de astronomía, lugar perfecto para pensar y dejar que los problemas se vayan un rato.

Es que cada día se pone más enferma, hasta tengo miedo de que algún día se desmaye, ahí Dios no lo quiera – dijo Harry sumamente preocupado.

Tranquilo, de una manera o de otra la ayudaremos no te preocupes, ya que si tú sientes mal, yo también -

Hary rió a lo bajo por ese comentario la verdad era que cuando la conoció solo la veía con timidez y sonrojado ya que le gustaba demasiado y al no tener valor para decírselo ya es demasiado.

Mientras que ella, desde que entro al colegio siempre veía a Harry desde su mesa durante los desayunos, comidas y cenas, le atraía mucho y no por ser el Niño – que – vivió ni por su fortuna en el banco, ni por ser el mejor buscador y ahora capitán del equipo de quidditch, sino por ser una persona, bondadosa, valiente, que se preocupa por los demás y no por él mismo y obvio ser un chico muy guapo en especial con ese cabello rebelde color oscuro y unos hermoso ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

Siempre sabes como animarme -

Su novia solo sonrío y volvió a besarlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luna ¿qué haremos con Hermione? – preguntó Ron acompañado de su novia sentados cerca del lago.

No lo se, la verdad no se -

Mmmmmmmm -

Tal ves si pudiéramos hablar con su novio arreglaríamos todo este embrollo -

Eso sería genial, si tan solo supiéramos quien es su novio -

¿Nunca te lo dijo, ¿ni a ti ni a Harry? -

No, eso no lo quiere decir, según ella no esta preparada para que lo sepamos -

Me preocupa mucho esto, ha estado muy enferma y no quiere ir a ver a la enfermera y por culpa de este tipo -

Lo que más me molesta es que Herm no quiere admitir que sin este tipo se esta muriendo lentamente -

Verdaderamente se enamoro en serio -

Pues quien sea el afortunado más le vale hablar con Mione, aclarar esto, y más le vale no volverla a lastimar -

Uy me voy a poner celosa Ronald, preocupándote mucho por tu amiga ¿eh? -

Ahí cariño sabes que yo solo te amo a ti y solo a ti -

Más te vale – dijo Luna antes de besar a su novio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Si seguimos así solo lograremos matarnos el uno al otro – dijo el/la desconocido/a.

Pues no pasaría si no hubieras venido – dijo Severus.

Ahí vas con lo mismo -

No deberías estar aquí y lo sabes -

Ahí a unos cuantos días no pasara nada -

¿Y cómo sabes? -

Simplemente lo se -

Ah que gran respuesta -

La verdad no se ni para que te ayudo -

Pues si no lo sabes ¿para qué lo haces? Además no necesito ayuda -

Oh si que la necesitas y con urgencia, además lo hago porque me interesas -

Yo no quiero interesarle a nadie, en especial a ti -

Mentira quieres interesarle a ella ¿o no? -

… … … -

Lo ves quieras o no la mas amucho y quieres que vuelva a ti -

No te metas en mis asuntos -

Lo lamento pero ya lo hice -

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Todo esta listo? - preguntó una voz fría y dura

Me temo mi señor que aún falta para que pueda efectuar su plan – respondió una voz chillona y asustadiza.

YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR MÁS IDIOTA -

Lo se amo pero sea paciente por favor -

Te lo juro Colagusano sino esta listo el plan tiempo te aniquilo -

No amo no-no lo-lo ha-haga por favor -

Pues que esperas vete -

Si amo -

Notas de la Autora: bueno hasta aquí llego:

Miss-Andreina-Snape: lamento no haber dicho quien es el desconocido pero creedme cuando te enteres te sorprenderás y mucho no te enojes pero aún no lo puedo decir cuídate.

tercy-S-Scloe: aquí tienes un nuevo cap. De tu regalo ojalá lo hayas disfrutado lo se no aclaro mucho las cosas pero por eso trataras otra vez de adivinar quien es el desconocido bye bss.

MeilinSnape: no te preocupes tratare de que Sev y Herm vayan a ver a Madme Ponfrey para que se recuperen y lo lamento pero aún no puedes saber quien es el desconocido y por eso trataras de adivinar vale? Bye.

luna-wood: lamento el no haber aclarado quien es el desconocido pero si que ayudara a Sev con Herm tú solo se paciente si? Por fa.

amsp14: me alegra que trates de adivinar quien es el desconocido, aunque lamento el no aclararlo aquí pero lo haré lo prometo bye.

Hitomi Felton: me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y espero que te siga gustando aunque aún no aclare quien es el desconocido cuídate bye.


	11. Chapter XI

Wola a todos ya volví con otro capitulo para este fic que es regalo tuyo YENAI espero que lo disfrutes.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de la gran J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: todo lo que este encerrado con / son pensamientos de los personajes gracias.

Cáp. XI

- Mira Severus, sabes perfectamente que de aquí no me vas a sacar así que ¿por qué no dejas el drama? – preguntó el/la desconocido/a

- Tú no deberías estar aquí y lo sabes – respondió Severus irritado.

- No me va a pasar nada ya tranquilo -

- Estaré tranquilo cuando te vayas -

- ¡AICH, sabes que ya me harte, cuando quieras hablar te escucho, pero hasta entonces bye -

El desconocido salio de la habitación para dirigirse a sus aposentos, dejando a un Severus tanto furioso, como nervioso, asustado pero más que nada confundido, si así es confundido y ¿por qué? Porque empezó a recordar su pasado con el desconocido.

Y como cualquier persona que hay llegado a conocer al desconocido sabía que era una persona que no se rendía ni pedía clemencia ante nadie, pero más que nada era alguien que cuidaba de los suyos antes que a su persona.

Y eso implicaba protegerlos de cualquier cosa, hasta incluso del dolor que puede causar el amor, porque lo conocía muy bien, conocía tanto el dolor que se siente al saber que amas a alguien pero no te corresponden, hasta el dolor que se siente cuando pierdes al ser amado.

También conocía que Severus había pasado por eso y no permitiría que volviera a pasar por ese dolor, lo quería demasiado como para desearle un mal de ese tamaño, es cierto se pelean demasiado pero si lo quiere.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

- ¿En qué piensas Harry? – preguntó Isabel quien aún se encontraba con su novio en la torre de astronomía.

- En como ayudar a Herm – respondió Harry un tanto pensativo.

- Sabes he estado pensando que tal vez si pudiéramos, averiguar quien es este chico y el porque se pelearon, tal vez podríamos ayudar a Herm – respondió Isabel.

- Pues no es mala la idea -

- Pero… -

- Pero no sabemos la causa por la pelea ni mucho menos quien es el chico -

- Si, hay ese obstáculo, bueno tal vez con un poco más de tiempo se arreglen solos ¿no? -

- Tal vez, pero aún así no puedo dejar de tener miedo por lo que le pueda pasar a Herm -

- No te preocupes, no le pasara nada -

Harry sabía que esas palabras solo eran para levantarle el ánimo y se lo agradecía mucho a su novia, pero aún se sentía mal por su amiga y solo pudo responderle a su novia con una mueca que fue el resultado de un intento de sonrisa.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

- Sabes Ron tengo la impresión de que algo va a pasar que ayudara significativamente a Mione – dijo Luna a su novio y aún estaban sentados en la orilla del lago.

- ¿Tú crees? Pues ojalá eso pase, realmente Mione necesita ayuda pero no se como ayudarla - respondió Ron.

- Mira últimamente he sentido una fuerza muy grande alrededor de todos nosotros, como si esta fuerza llegara desde un lugar lejano a ayudar a Mione - dijo Luna con una expresión muy rara y muy tenebrosa a la vez.

- Si, Luna – dijo Ron un tanto desconcertado, pues quería mucho a su novia pero a veces le desesperaba cuando hablaba acerca de la energía o de animales inexistentes y cosas por el estilo.

- Sabes Ron me da pena tu poca falta de fe – en ese momento se puso de pie y miro muy enojada a su novio – y no puedo estar con alguien que no me toma en serio ni que tiene fe en lo que digo, así que hasta que aprendas a tomarme en serio de mí no vuelves a saber nada, adiós Ronald falta de fe Weasley -.

Luna se fue alejando del lago a grandes zancadas mientras su ahora ex novio la veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

- LUNA ESPERA NO TE VAYAS -

Demasiado tarde Luna se fue dejando a un Ron muy triste.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

- Albus, aún no estoy segura si lo que hacemos sea lo más sensato – dijo la Profa. McGonagall -

- Tranquila Minerva, veras que no pasara nada malo – dijo un Albus Dumbledore aún no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

- Pero y que tal si por esta tontería… -

- ¿Tontería? – Dijo el director quien interrumpió muy bruscamente a la profesora – Minerva no es ninguna tontería el ayudar a que dos personas que se aman, al contrario -

- Lo se Albus, pero recuerda lo que esta en juego – respondió la profesora angustiada.

- Lo se Minerva lo se pero me aseguro que no haría nada arriesgado -

- ¿Y tú le creíste? ya sabes que es de lo peor -

- Lo se, pero por eso le tengo tanto apreció -

- Que Dios me de fuerzas – susurro la profesora al desesperarse por la confianza que le tenía al visitante de Severus.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

/ ¿Qué haré, qué haré? He estado en esta habitación como desde hace una hora y aún me sigo lamentando por lo de Severus pero es que si lo pierdo me suicidio, juro que me suicidio y yo no juro en vano/.

Hermione era la dueña de tan "alentadores" pensamientos, ciertamente aún se preguntaba que hacer mientras caminaba de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado en su propia habitación.

/No, no, no tengo que averiguar quien vino a verlo y si resultara ser la antigua novia de MI Sev que intenta recuperarlo, jejeje ya ver como cambio sus intenciones/

Quien creería que esta niña es vengativa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- LUNA, LUNA ESPERA POR FAVOR – gritaba Ron, quien seguía a su ahora ex novia, ya que quería disculparse por lo tonto que fue en el lago.

- YA DEJAME RON - Luna gritaba mientras se alejaba a paso rápido de Ron, sinceramente ella quería hablar con él, pero por lo que paso en el lago su orgullo no se lo permitió.

- POR FAVOR, SOLO QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS -

- AHÍ CON OTRA CON ESE CUENTO -

- EN SERIO LUNA, QUIERO PEDIRTE PERDÓN -

- VETE A VOLAR RONALD WEASLEY –

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Luna, antes de que Ron quedara totalmente paralizado, desde que empezó a salir con Luna jamás había peleado y ahora que pasaba esto, se sentía impotente, completamente indefenso.

Pensó que esto sería el fin de su relación, pero sencillamente decidió que no perdería a la única chica que lo hacía sentir tan amado por una tonta discusión y con este pensamiento se dirigió a su sala común mientras recordaba el día en el que le pidió a Luna ser su novia.

Flash Back:

- Jaque mate, ja gane -

- No es justo, soy malísima en este juego -

- Oye tú me retaste, así que ahora no te quejes -

Quienes eran los protagonista de esta "interesante" platica eran Ron y Luna, como Ron siempre presumía sus habilidades en el ajedrez, Luna tuvo la idea de retarlo a ver si era tan bueno como decía, pero el reto no duro mucho ya que a los 5 minutos Ron derroto humillantemente a Luna.

- Bueno, bueno tienes razón YO tuve la culpa, pero quería saber que tan bueno eras en este jueguito -. Dijo Luna con tono burlón.

- Me alegra que aceptes tus errores – dijo Ron con aire superior.

- Vaya, el ganar a la gente te aumenta el ego ¿verdad? -

- No, ¿Cómo crees? – dijeron Harry y Herm con sarcasmo mientras se acercaban a ellos.

- Oigan, mi ego no esta tan grande -

- No, solo ocuparía el tamaño de los continentes de Europa, Asia y África – dijo Herm.

- JA lo ves, si mi ego fuera tan grande ocuparía todos los continentes-

- Si Ron, como digas – dijo Harry.

Una vez que Harry y Hermione se despidieron, ya que tenían que ir a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo de aritmacia para Herm y uno de DCAO para Harry, Luna y yo volvimos a estar solos.

- Se nota que tú y tus amigos se quieren mucho – dijo Luna Mientras le dedicaba a Ron una sonrisa.

- Si, así es somos como hermanos, nos queremos mucho – respondió Ron igualmente sonriendo Luna.

- Me encantaría tener alguien que se preocupe por mí – dijo Luna, con un tonito de dolor.

- ¿Y tu padre no te quiere o por qué dices eso? – preguntó Ron algo confundido.

- No, claro que mi padre me quiere, pero yo me refería a alguien que me quisiera tanto como se quieren ustedes tres, ya que yo no tengo amigos – dijo Luna, bastante triste.

- Claro que tienes amigos – dijo Ron firme y convencido.

- ¿A si, y quienes? – preguntó Luna secamente.

- Pues Ginny, Harry, Hermione – respondió Ron naturalmente.

Aunque luna hizo un gesto de burla.

- Y yo – dijo Ron un poco sorprendido de haber dicho eso.

Luna estaba más que sorprendida, ya que nunca imagino que Ron dijera que era su amigo y que la quería.

- Gra-gracias – respondió Luna un tanto avergonzada y sonrojada.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Por decir que eres mi amigo y que me quieres -

- No es por nada – respondió Ron un tanto sonrojado.

Desde esa plática, tanto Ron como Luna se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, hasta había rumores de que salían, pero no les importaba, siempre decían que solo eran amigos, pero un día, después de un gran partido de quidditch de Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw (en el que obviamente Gryffindor gano) Ron fue a la enfermería completamente lastimado, ¿por qué? Porque uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw Miguel Cazares se la traía en contra con él por estar tanto tiempo con Luna.

Pues este Cazares estaba enamorado de Luna pero e dio cuenta de eso, cuando Luna empezó a estar con Ron como dicen "no sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes" y en el partido trato de lastimar lo más posible a Ron, con las bluggers y lo logro, ya que Ron llego a la enfermería destrozado.

- ERES UN MALDITO CASAREZ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR ASÍ A RON – gritaba Harry, en la cara de Miguel, ya que desde que es capitán del equipo, se toma muy en serio lo que le pasa a sus jugadores, en especial a Ron.

- YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERA POTTER, ASÍ QUE NO TE METAS Y SI HICE ESO FUE PORQUE, WEASLEY SE LO MERECÍA – le respondía Cazares.

- Hijo de la #&$€¬ - dijo Harry, antes de quererse tirar a Cazares y golpearlo.

- Harry para en ese instaste – dijo Hermione que venía con Ginny y con Isabel.

- Herm este patán – y se interrumpió, pues vio a Isabel, quien todavía no era su novia, pero ya se había fijado en ella – este patán dijo cosas horribles de Ron y no lo permitiré.

- Harry te entiendo, pero así no se arreglan las cosas – dijo Herm.

- ¿Entonces cómo…? -

- Harry, yo me encargo de él – dijo Luna enojada.

- De acuerdo -

Una vez que Harry, Herm e Isabel se fueron, Luna se encaro a Miguel.

- ¿QUÉ CREÍSTE QUE HACÍAS, MANDANDOLE TODAS ESAS BLUGGERS A RON EH? – grito Luna.

- Ganar el partido – dijo Miguel como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y sin mirar a Luna.

- ¿GANAR, GANAR? ¿PROVOCANDO CASI LA MUERTE DEL GUERDIAN DEL OTRO EQUIPO? PUES ESA ES UNA HORRIBLE ESTRATEGÍA DE JUEGO -

En ese momento Miguel no lo soporto más.

- No lo entiendes ¿verdad? No lo hice para ganar el juego, lo hice, porque lo odio – respondió dolido pero convencido de sus palabras.

- ¿Lo odias, por qué? – preguntó Luna intrigada.

- Porque me quito lo que más quería en este mundo – que exagerado ¿no?

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- A ti -

- ¿Perdón? -

- Si Luna, creedlo o no, yo te quiero, te quiero no se desde cuando pero así es, y el idiota de Weasley te robo -

- Mira 1 tú y yo apenas si hablábamos antes de conocer a Ron y 2 yo no te pertenezco -

- Pero… -

- Ya, no hay nada más que decir, además aunque así fuera ni en un millon de años te hubiera aceptado – dijo Luna antes de irse, ya que le dejaban entrar a ver a Ron, quien estaba en una de las camas con vendajes – ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- He estado mejor – respondió él.

- Lo lamento -

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta – no fue tu culpa -

- Es que… -

- Si es por lo que dijeron afuera, no te preocupes, no te culpo -

- ¿Nos escuchaste? – pregunta confundida.

- Sip, lamento haber escuchado pero fue inevitable -

- No te disculpes -

- Luna, hay algo que quería preguntarte -

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- ¿Qué si querías ser mi novia? -

- Ron, ¿no crees que este no es el mejor lugar para preguntar eso? -

- Ya lo se, pero si no lo hago, ese idiota de Cazares se aprovechara mientras este aquí, así que, ¿qué dices? –

- Que acepto -

Fin Flash Back.

- Que bonito día fue ese – dijeron mientras entraba a su sala común.

Notas de la Autora: muy probablemente haya alguien que quiera matarme por este Cáp. Por no haber hablando mucho de Sev, ni de Herm ni del desconocido, pero tengan paciencia (si es que aún les queda) que ya vendrá lo bueno, cuídense bye.


	12. capitulo XII

Wola a todos ya volví con otro capitulo para este fic que es regalo tuyo YENAI espero que lo disfrutes.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de la gran J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: todo lo que este encerrado con / son pensamientos de los personajes gracias.

Cáp. XII

Ya era la cena y cada alumno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, al igual que los profesores, en especial Hermione y Severus, no sabían que hacer para volver a estar juntos, Severus se preocupaba por lo que fuera hacer la/el desconocido/a.

- Alumnos, alumnos les tengo un anuncio – empezó a decir Dumbledore – debo informarles que he tomado la decisión de que se imparta una clase de duelo – empezaron los murmullos – silencio por favor, en fin les quiero presentar a quien será su maestra para esa materia, la señorita Lorrein Polanco - (N/A: adivinen quien es). Junto al profesor Dumbledore, una mujer de tez blanca, cabello y ojos castaños se levanto de su asiento, y dio una hermosa sonrisa – quiero que la traten bien, no deseo ninguna queja de su parte.

Tanto el director como la nueva maestra se sentaron y cada uno empezó a cenar, aunque los maestros y los alumnos se les quedaban mirando, pero poco a poco todos empezaron a cenar.

- Vaya, ella es muy atractiva – dijo Ron mientras cenaba.

- Si es cierto, pero prefiero a Isabel – dijo Harry, mientras le enviaba a su novia una sonrisa – por cierto, ¿ya te arreglaste con Luna? -

- Aún no, pero lo haré – dijo Ron con alegría – Herm, no has probado bocado ¿sucede algo? -

- Ahh, eh, no, no pasa nada, no se preocupen – decía Herm, mientras fingía disfrutar de su cena.

Mientras en la mesa alta:

- Tú no deberías estar aquí Lorrein – decía Sev a la maestra nueva.

- Ya párale con eso ¿si? Ya lo hice, ya no se puede remediar – decía Lorrein.

- No, si se puede, te regresas ahora mismo a Alemania - respondió enojado Severus.

- No quiero y no puedes obligarme -

- Eres de lo peor -

- Lo se -

A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de duelo para lo de 7º grado:

- Buenos días chicos -

- Bueno día, profesora Polanco -

- Ahí por favor, no me gustan las formalidades, solo díganme Lorrein, de acuerdo díganme ¿alguna vez han tenido clase de duelo? - Harry levanto su mano – usted señor… -

- Potter -

- Potter, interesante, bueno su respuesta por favor -

- Si, eh una vez tuvimos un club de duelo durante el 2º año, pero y perdone lo que diga, el profesor era un inepto -

- No te preocupes, ni conozco al profesor, espera ¿el profesor fue Severus Snape? -

- Pues el fue como un ayudante, pero en sin no fue el profesor – respondió Harry confundido por la pregunta.

- Ah bueno, entonces no lo conozco – respondió tranquilamente Lorrein, sin saber que despertó la inquietud de Hermione – Bien, primero que nada, quisiera conocer las habilidades de cada uno, es decir quisiera conocer si son buenos en defensa, ataque o ambas, primero comencemos con usted señor Potter, si es tan amable venga hacía acá - Harry, se paro inmediatamente y se dirigió enfrente de la maestra – lo que haremos será tener un pequeño duelo y veré que tan buenos son ¿listo señor Potter? -

- Listo – respondió Harry.

Durante uso 5 minutos estuvieron ambos en combate, cada uno tenía era bueno, pero Lorrein gano al final.

- Felicidades señor Potter, pelea bastante bien -

- Gracias – respondió Harry cansado.

- Bien clase, como vieron durante las primas clases, haremos esto, ya fue el turno del señor Potter, así que ¿quién sigue? -

Durante el resto de la clase, otros dos alumnos pasaron a pelear, pero igual terminaron vencidos, pero sin duda fue divertido. Cuando la clase termino, cada alumno expresaba su opinión acerca de la nueva profesora.

La mayoría la consideraban buena, pero otros como los Slytherin no la aceptaban, pero había alguien más que dudaba de ella.

- Yo no se ustedes, pero esa maestra no me agrada – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron.

- Si es muy agradable – dijo Harry.

- ¿Quién es agradable? – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- Ah hola amor – dijo Harry, recibiendo con un beso a Isabel – hablábamos de la nueva maestra -

Con Isabel también llego Luna, quien al ver a Ron bajo la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó Ron a Luna.

- Claro – respondió esta.

- Mira Luna, lamento haberte herido, lo siento muchísimo pero es que… -

- Lo se Ron -

- ¿Lo sabes? -

- Si, mira se que a veces me pongo de loca y eso provoca que nadie se me acerque y me dolió que tú me criticaras, pero es cierto, debo de dejar de comportarme así -

- NO –Luna se le quedo viendo – no lo hagas, no cambies -

- Pero Ron… -

- Se que me comporte mal, pero no quiero que cambies porque te quiero tal y como eres, aunque a veces me desconciertas, pero así te quiero -

- Ay Ron – dice Luna antes de besar a su novio.

Después de que ellos volvieran, todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, mientras tanto:

- ¿Cómo puedes permitirle esto? – preguntó Severus a Dumbledore.

- Ella me lo pidió -

- Ah ¿y si ella te pide que saltes de un puente tú lo haces? -

- Mira Severus, se que esto te esta alterando, pero sabes como es ella -

- La conozco mejor que nadie, y eso me enferma -

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya terminaron las actividades de ese día, y todos hablaban bien de la nueva maestra (N/A: si omitimos a los Slytherin ya son todos) pero Hermione aún seguía sin agradarle y eso empeoro cuando veía a Lorrein hablar tan tranquilamente con Severus que la chica empezó a creer que tenía contrincante.

Hermione sentía que el mundo se le derrumbaba al ver a esos dos hablar tan familiarmente y lo que se preguntaba era: ¿acaso ya se conocían? ¿Acaso ella era la ex de Severus? ¿Ella habrá conocido a Yenai?

Durante toda la cena era en lo único que pensaba, ni siquiera probo bocado lo que asusto a sus amigos, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer y tenían miedo de que se llegara a enfermar.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó con muy mal aspecto, tenía ojeras, los ojos rojos y estaba muy pálida.

- Herm, ve a la enfermería por favor – le rogaban sus amigos, pero ella siempre decía que no.

Cuando estaban en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, algo le empezo a pasar a Hermione, de repente se empezó a marear y calló desmayada en el césped.

- HERMIONE, HERMIONE – gritaban tanto Harry como Ron al acercarse a su amiga.

- A un lado, a un lado la llevare a la enfermería – decía Hagrid mientras la cargaba y se la llevaba.

Y una vez en la enfermería.

- Dios mío ¿qué paso? – preguntó asustada madame Pomfrey cuando llego Hagrid.

- Se desmayo – respondió este.

Durante unos segundos madame la reviso y descubrió el descuido que ha tenido Hermione con su salud y ordeno que se quedara en la enfermería hasta nuevo aviso.

La gran mayoría en el colegio se entero de lo que le paso a Hermione y muchos fueron a visitarla, aunque esta aún seguía inconsciente, no tardo mucho para que la noticia llegara a oídos de Severus y casi se le para el corazón al enterarse.

Notas de la Autora: lo se, lo se es muy corto, me odio por eso, pero así tendrá que quedarse mientras, tanto podrán mandarme reviews, de que opinan de Lorrein y de que pensara Sev con la condición de Herm, bueno bye.


	13. capitulo XIII

Wola a todos ya volví con otro capitulo para este fic que es regalo tuyo YENAI espero que lo disfrutes.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de la gran J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: todo lo que este encerrado con / son pensamientos de los personajes gracias.

Cáp. XIII

La gran mayoría en el colegio se entero de lo que le paso a Hermione y muchos fueron a visitarla, aunque esta aún seguía inconsciente, no tardo mucho para que la noticia llegara a oídos de Severus y casi se le para el corazón al enterarse.

- ¿Qué onda Sev? – preguntó Lorrein quien acababa de entrar al despacho de Severus.

- Hermione esta en la enfermería – dijo Sev asustado.

- ¿En serio? Guau, que inesperado -

- Fue mi culpa -

- Ahí ya Severus, deja de culparte -

- Sabes, a veces ciento que definitivamente solo estas aquí para burlarte de mí -

- Si así fuera, ya me hubiera ido de aquí -

- En serio ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Severus irritado.

- Para ayudarte -

- Ya parece -

- Pues si no me crees, nos vemos más al rato – y diciendo esto Lorrein se fue dejando a Severus angustiado por Hermione.

Ya era de noche, más allá del toque de queda y Severus salió de sus aposentos con la excusa de salir a hacer su ronda nocturna, pero en realidad salía par ir a la enfermería e ir a ver a su amada y una vez que llego la vio, ahí tendida en una de las camas ya dormida, se acerco cautelosamente y se dejo caer en una silla junto a la cama de Herm, estiro su brazo para tomar con delicadeza la mano de Hermione, la empezó a acariciar al mismo tiempo en que decía en voz baja:

- Por favor Herm, perdóname, te lo suplico perdóname, se que fue una falta de mi parte el no haberte enseñado esa foto, pero creí que no era necesario, creí que esa foto solo me mostraría el dolor de mi pasado y no quería que sintieras pena por mí, creí que estabas totalmente segura de que solo te amo a ti y solo a ti, creí… ahí Herm pensé tantas cosas tontas y por ellas ahora estas aquí por mi culpa, por favor perdóname, perdóname – de repente lo único que se escuchaba en la enfermería eran los gemidos de Severus de solo llorar, llorar por su dolor, llorar por su pasado, llorar por su Herm.

Durante toda la noche Severus se quedo junto a Hermione llorando, jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable como en ese momento, durante momentos se preocupaba, pues temía que alguien entrara a la enfermería y lo vieran en ese estado, pues él no era exactamente la persona más sentimental del planeta y para él llorar, era un signo de debilidad.

Pero al momento en que volvía a fijar su mirada en Hermione, se le iba cualquier temor a ser descubierto y lo único que importaba, era estar al lado de quien se volvió la dueña de su corazón y de su alma, de quien se volvió su amiga, su novia, su amante y de quien le enseño que aunque la vida te haga malas jugadas, al final siempre hay una recompensa.

(N/A: ahí que bonita me quedo esta parte)

Mientras que en otra parte del mundo, para ser más específicos la mansión Riddle, tanto Voldemort como sus mortifagos estaba ahí reunidos discutiendo formas de cómo atacar Hogwarts, ya que Dumbledore se había encargado de reforzar las protecciones en el castillo y el entrar en el, era un trabajo muy duro para Tom.

- Sinceramente señor, no tenemos idea alguna de cómo atar Hogwarts – hizo notar Lucius.

- Si, se que el vejete mejoro su seguridad, pero no hay que rendirnos mis queridos mortifagos, estoy seguro de que encontraremos la forma de entrar -

- ¿Llamamos a Snape para esta reunión señor? – volvió a hablar Lucius.

- No, no lo haremos y ¿saben por qué? – preguntó Tom con una malvada sonrisa.

Todos sus mortifagos negaron con la cabeza.

- Porque me entere de que Lorrein vino hacía acá y ahora mismo esta en Hogwarts -

Todos los mortifagos empezaron a cuchichear.

- Pero señor, ¿cómo lo…? -

- Pues, digamos que gracias a la conexión que tengo con Potter, me puedo enterar más fácilmente acerca de lo que ocurre en el colegio, así que dejaremos a Snape todo el tiempo posible en el colegio y disfrute de la visita de Lorrein lo más que pueda -

- No puedo creer que Lorrein este aquí, después de estar un tiempo desaparecida – dijo fríamente Lucius

- Pues ya vez Lucius, se nota que el pasado no nos deja tranquilos – dijo Tom, fría y calculadoramente.

Al día siguiente:

- Que bonita mañana – decía Lorrein mientras entraba a la sala de maestros.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lorrein – dijo Dumbledore mientras tomaba una taza de té con sus diarios caramelos de limón.

- Yo no le veo lo hermoso – decía Severus irritado, con ojos rojos y grandes ojeras.

- Tú nunca le ves lo hermoso a nada Severus – decía Lorrein mientras se acercaba a Severus – oye ¿qué te paso? Tienes aspecto de haber tenido una buena borrachera anoche.

- Que chistosa – dijo Severus.

- Bueno, bueno ya, no quiero que comiencen a pelear tan temprano – dijo Dumbledore - ¿ya tienes tus clases preparadas Lorrein? -

- Ya director, solo falta impartirlas -

- Excelente, pues ve ahora con tus alumnos -

- En seguida – dijo Lorrein antes de salir de ahí.

- Ojalá yo pudiera sacarla así de rápido – dijo Severus.

- Pues yo no los entiendo Severus – seguía el director – ustedes se llevaban tan bien -

- Ya dijiste Albus nos LLEVABAMOS y ya no -

- ¿Y por qué? -

- Porque no vez que aquí corre peligro y si nos llevamos bien la próxima vez que valla ante el Señor Oscuro él podría tratar de entrar a mi mente y ver que ella esta aquí, ¿no te das cuenta de lo horrible que es tenerla aquí? -

- Se el peligro que corremos el tenerla aquí -

- Pues entonces regrésala a Alemania por lo que más quieras -

- Aunque lo intentara jamás se ira, tú la conoces mejor que yo -

- Ella es solo una niña, no entiende lo que se esta jugando -

Y con este último comentario Severus se fue dejando a un muy angustiado Dumbledore, pues sabía que era peligroso tener ahí a Lorrein, pero sin ella las cosas no se arreglara.

Ahora vayamos a la enfermería.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su cama pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente, sinceramente ella sentía la enorme necesidad de saber que Severus y ella seguía juntos, pero al recordar la causa de su rompimiento le lastimaba gravemente y solo quería llorar pero no lo hacía por miedo a ser vista llorando.

Recordaba cada detalle de esa foto como si la hubiera visto hace tan solo unos minutos, aún no podía creer que Yenai y ella tuvieran un parecido físico tan exacto, excepto los ojos claro, pero aún así no podía creerlo.

Y de repente escucho unos pasos cercanos y al voltear observo que era Lorrein quien pasaba con algo de prisa, el tan solo verla hacía que a Hermione le atacara una furia pues aún recordaba a Lorrein hablando muy "tranquilamente" con Severus en el Gran Comedor.

/ ¿Cuántas novias habra tenido Severus en su juventud/ pensaba Hermione antes de intentar dormir otro poco.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera entregarse a Morfeo volvían a su cabeza las escenas de la foto, su rompimiento, la llegada de Lorrein ¿por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- ¿Iremos mañana a ver a Hermione? – preguntó Ginny durante la cena.

- Si – dijo Ron teniendo a Luna junto a él – es esencial que vayamos.

- ¿Creen que el ex novio de Hermione ya se haya enterado de que ella esta en la enfermería? – preguntó Isabel que estaba junto a Harry.

- Quien sabe Isabel – decía Harry – entre ayer y hoy fueron muchas personas a verla y como no sabemos quien es su ex novio quien sabe y aunque ya supiera, tal vez ni la iría a ver -

- Eso sería algo cruel – dijo Luna.

- Pues si, pero Harry tiene razón – dijo Ron.

Mientras en el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Vamos chicos sean razonables -

- No Albus, YO estoy aquí para ver a mi AHIJADO y ni TÚ ni NADIE me impedirá verlo, yo quise ser responsable y pedirte antes permiso, pero si me dices esto pues ni modos aún así lo veré -

En el despacho de Dumbledore se encontraban el animago más guapo del mundo o sea Sirius y el licántropo más tierno de la historia o sea Remus, teniendo una discusión con el director ya que Sirius quería quedarse en el castillo y ver a su ahijado y Remus lo apoyaba, pero Albus pensaba que era una muy mala idea.

- Vamos Albus, no seas así, Sirius puede quedarse convertido en perro y nadie sabrá nada a excepción de ti de mí y obvio de Harry, Hermione y Ron – decía Remus tranquilamente.

- Es muy arriesgado - pero después de un momento de reflexión concluyó – bueno, esta bien, que Sirius se quede si siguen las siguiente normas – Sirius afirmó contento – 1.- el único lugar en el que Sirius podrá ser humano será en la recamara de Remus 2.- Sirius solo podras ver a Harry durante sus descansos, no quiero que siga de merodeador por las madrugadas y 3.- no interrumpira los estudios de Harry, ahora que estan en 7º año, debe prepararse para los Extansis

- Tranquilo Albus, entendemos lo que quieres decir – dijo Remus.

- Bien, si hacen lo que les pedía, dejare que Sirius se quede – finalizo Dumbledore.

- Gracias Albus – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ya era muy de noche y nuevamente Severus se encontraba en la enfermería llorando junto a la cama de Hermione, igual que hace una noche le decía que lo sentía, que no lo dejara y un millón de cosas más, pero algo era diferente a la noche anterior y ese algo era que mientras Hermione estaba dormida en su mente apareció algo nuevo para ella.

_- ¿Quién eres? – Hermione se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y lo único que podía ver (aparte de ella misma) era otra persona, una mujer con el físico igualito al de Herm solo que con ojos azules._

_- Tú deberías saberlo – dijo la mujer._

_- En realidad no – respondió Hermione._

_- Soy Yenai – respondió la mujer dejando a Herm con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Harry, ¿crees que Hermione se recupere pronto? – preguntó Ron en la sala común.

- No se, desde hace mucho que Herm esta mal y quien sabe cuanto tarde en recuperarse -

- Pobre y ni para reclamarle a su ex, ya que no sabemos quien es -

- Si, pero tarde o temprano nos entraremos y cundo eso suceda, ese chico y nosotros tenemos cuentas pendientes -

Después de ese comentario Ron afirmo con la cabeza que el ex de Mione y ellos tenía cosas que arreglar, como ¿por qué dejo a Mione y como no se preocupo por ella? Pero ellos no saben la verdad acerca de que Sev es el ex y así esta bien por ahora.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_- ¿En serio eres Yenai? – preguntó aún Hermione atolondrada._

_- Tan en serio, como tú y Severus pelearon por mi causa - _

_- Pero ¿cómo…? -_

_- ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? - Herm afirmo – pues, digamos que pedía permiso para venir y hablar contigo._

_- ¿Acerca de qué? - _

_- Severus - _

_Hermione se puso nerviosa._

_- No quiero con de él y mucho menos hablar de él - _

_- Ah yo creo que si quieres, escucha Hermione se que te dolió la foto y mucho más lo que hay escrito en ella, pero entiende que en ese entonces Severus aún estaba muy dolido - _

_- Eso lo se, pero lo que más me dolió es pensar que este conmigo por tu recuerdo, es decir ¿quién me asegura que cuando me mira a mí no te ve a ti? Ya que tenemos el mismo físico, excepto por los ojos – concluyó fríamente Hermione._

_- Finges él ya no quererlo, finges el ya no querer saber más de él, pero mientes y por eso estas en la enfermería - _

_- ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó? – dijo Herm._

_- También finges odiarme – Herm no le hizo caso y volteo la cabeza – al igual que finges odiar a Lorrein – Ahora Si Herm le hacía caso._

_- ¿Conocías a Lorrein? - _

_- Mejor que nadie, pero no vengo a hablar de ella, sino de Severus - _

_- Yo no tengo nada de que hablar acerca de él - _

_- Solo te pidió que lo entiendas y que le des una oportunidad, porque piensas que ya no lo amas, pero apuesto a que ni siquiera sabía que antes de que tú vieras la foto tanto Severus como Dumbledore hicieron un trato en el que Dumbledore aceptaba su relación a cambio de que fueran felices -_

_- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - _

_- Oye, un muerto sabe mucho, además habías dicho que recuperarías a Severus cuando Lorrerin llego - _

_- Lo se, pero después de ver lo bien que se llevan decidí hacerme a un lado – dijo Herm mientras cruzaba los brazos._

_- Ahí Hermione, si tan solo supieras la historia de Lorrein te sorprenderías - _

_- Pues podrías decírmela - _

_- Podría, pero no lo haré ya que con el tiempo la conocerás y entonces ¿qué dices con respecto a Severus? - _

_Hermione lo estuvo pensando un buen rato._

_- Si tan solo pudieras ver la cara de sufrimiento que pone Severus con tan solo verte postrada en una cama de la enfermería – decía Yenai._

_- ¿Severus esta conmigo en la enfermería? – preguntó Herm sorprendida._

_- OH si, y además esta llorando, pobrecito y dices que no te quiere - _

_Hermione estuvo reflexionando todo lo que Yenai le dijo, era sorprendente todo lo que escucho, y pensó /si no perdonara a Severus sería una completa idiota/._

_- Está bien Yenai, lo perdonare - _

_- Excelente, en ese caso me voy y los dejare para que se arreglen - _

_Después de eso, Yenai desapareció y Hermione sintió como poco a poco abría los ojos y comprobó que ahí estaba Severus, junto a ella y llorando y un sentimiento de remordimiento la invadió._

- Sev… - decía muy quedo Herm.

- Hermione – pero Severus la escucho y embozo una sonrisa al verla despierta – al fin, despertaste que alegría.

Y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo Mione se abrazó fuertemente a Severus, después de tener su "conversación" con Yenai estaba dispuesta a no dejar ir a Severus.

- Perdóname Severus, perdona el haberte alejado de mí y el no haberte creído cuando dijiste que me amas, por favor regresa conmigo -

Severus estaba en estado de shock, durante muchos meses esperaba por esas palabra y ahora que las escuchaba no sabía que decir y esto provoco que Mione lo soltara e interpretara mal su silencio.

- Por favor, dime que me perdonas, que no me odias y que aún me amas – Dijo Mione mientras veía Severus a los ojos.

Al fin Severus se dio cuenta de que nada de eso era un sueño, que cada palabra de Hermione era verdadera y no una fantasía, así que se dejo guiar por su corazón y con cuidado poso sus labios sobre los de Hermione y aunque fue un beso pequeño fue muy significativo para ambos.

- Ahí Herm – empezó a decir Severus después de besarla y empezar a acariciar su pelo – claro que te perdono, claro que no te odio y claro que aún te amo, te amo demasiado.

Hermione sonrió, sonrió como no había sonreído desde hace muchos meses y nuevamente beso a Severus.

Notas de la Autora: bien, ese fue un nuevo cap. Realmente me contó trabajo, aunque de seguro varias personas me dirán que para la próxima lo haga más largo y prometo intentarlo, bien le agradezco a las siguientes personas:

Chica-Felton-Malfoy

Tercy-S-Scloe

MeilinSnape

amsp14

Miss-Andreina-Snape

Hitomi Felton

Sarahita

Gracias por sus reviews, realmente me dan ánimos bueno besos, cuídense bye.


	14. capitulo XIV

Wola a todos ya volví con otro capitulo para este fic que es regalo tuyo YENAI espero que lo disfrutes.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de la gran J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: todo lo que este encerrado con / son pensamientos de los personajes gracias.

Cáp. XIV

- Por favor, dime que me perdonas, que no me odias y que aún me amas – Dijo Mione mientras veía Severus a los ojos.

Al fin Severus se dio cuenta de que nada de eso era un sueño, que cada palabra de Hermione era verdadera y no una fantasía, así que se dejo guiar por su corazón y con cuidado poso sus labios sobre los de Hermione y aunque fue un beso pequeño fue muy significativo para ambos.

- Ahí Herm – empezó a decir Severus después de besarla y empezar a acariciar su pelo – claro que te perdono, claro que no te odio y claro que aún te amo, te amo demasiado.

Hermione sonrió, sonrió como no había sonreído desde hace muchos meses y nuevamente beso a Severus.

- Solo te pido una cosa Hermione – dijo Severus.

- ¿Cuál? -

- El que me jures que nunca, nunca, por nada del mundo te vuelvas a separar de mí – decía Severus mientras Hermione lo abrazaba.

- Te lo juro, ahí Severus no sabes cuanto sufrí -

- Y tú no sabes cuanto sufrí yo -

- Perdóname por todo –

- Todo esta perdonado mi niña hermosa -

Durante toda la noche ambos se dedicaron a profesarse amor eterno, a besarse y abrazarse.

Esa fue una de las noches más hermosas para Severus e internamente se juro a si mismo que jamás se permitiría dejar ir a ese ángel que se le mandó desde el cielo, no cometería los mismos errores como hace años lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente (después de que Severus se fuera) Madame Pomfrey encontró a Hermione con mejor aspecto y le asombró informarle que se había recuperado, pero que todavía se quedaría en la enfermería esa noche para asegurarse.

Durante toda la mañana Hermione se dedicó a recordar la noche anterior, a recordar cada palabra y cada gesto que Severus hizo mientras la abrazaba y besaba, recordaba que Severus la había perdonado después de que ella reconociera que había hecho mal en alejarse de Severus, pero alegre de haber solucionado eso en un pequeño susurro exclamó:

- Gracias a ti Yenai -

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¿Qué le pasará a Snape? – decía Ron en susurro a Harry mientras estaban en clase.

- Quien sabe, pero por su expresión parece que esta feliz -

- ¿Qué lo hará más feliz que hacernos la vida de cuadritos? – preguntó Ron sorprendido.

- Quien sabe Ron, quien sabe – decía Harry mientras veía a Snape y volvía su poción.

Después de clases…

- ¿Qué Snape qué? – preguntó Ginny a Harry, cuando todos estaban reunidos en la enfermería con Hermione.

- Era totalmente diferente, era no amable pero para nada grosero - dijo Harry.

- Para mí que era un farsante – dijo Ron.

- Bueno tal vez algo bueno le paso y esta feliz – dijo Isabel y al oírla Hermione se sonrojo.

- No creo, que cosa buena le puede pasar a Snape – dijo Ron, haciendo que Hermione se enojara.

- No seas así de malo Ron, pues yo creo que el profesor Snape si puede ser feliz – dijo Hermione enojada.

Sus amigos la miraron extrañados ¿por qué se enojaba por burlarse de Snape? (N/A: todos sabemos porque).

- Lo siento Herm, no sabía que te molestara -

- No hay problema – dijo Hermione, pues tenía que entender que sus amigos no tenían ni idea de lo que ocurría entre Sev y ella.

Durante una hora siguieron de cualquier cosa, hasta que llegó Madame Pomfrey y les dijo a los chicos que se fueran que la paciente tenía que descansar.

- Adiós Herm -

- Nos vemos al rato -

- Cuídate para que ya te dejen salir – y toda clase de comentarios parecidos hicieron los chicos al irse mientras que Herm se disponía a dormir un poco.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras un profesor al que todos (excepto el director y una joven de cabello marrón) consideraban como un viejo bastardo de cabello graso que nunca cambiaría estaba sentado frente a la chimenea encendida y una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano, pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que Hermione y él estaban juntos.

Pues para Severus, Hermione era su luz, su vida, era alguien que le daba una oportunidad de volver a amar y ser amado, recordaba todo, desde su primer beso, hasta la pelea absurda que tuvieron jamás se hubiera perdonado si hubiera dejado ir a ese ángel tan dulce y celestial.

Durante esa mañana Severus estaba en las nubes pensando en Hermione y por eso no molesto a nadie ese día, pero los estudiantes se preguntaban si algo raro le pasaba a Snape, pues en ninguna clase molesto, insulto o quitado puntos a nadie, ni a los slytherin les dio puntos y eso era demasiado.

Para Severus se le hacía algo raro el no haber estado atormentando a sus alumnos, pero definitivamente se convenció de que no podía ser malo en esos momentos, pues cada vez que intentaba decir algún insulto siempre recordaba la noche anterior en la enfermería y se quedaba soñando despierto.

/Me preguntó que pasara de ahora en adelante que Hermione y yo estamos nuevamente juntos, pues ella esta casi por terminar su último curso en el colegio y me dolería tremendamente tenerla lejos de mí, no quisiera que nos distanciáramos, pero ella tiene que terminar su educación y demás, pero no se, además no se hasta que punto Hermione siga conmigo, pues yo estaría la vida entera con ella pero es cosa de ella disidir ¿quién me dice que ella esta dispuesta a estar conmigo siempre? ¿Quién me dice que dice que durante su estancia en la universidad no encontrara a otro muchacho que le pueda dar más que yo y decida dejarme por él/.

Estos y otros tormentos invadían a Severus, pero después de analizar un poco las cosas cayó en la cuenta de que Hermione nunca le haría algo así.

/Que cosas estoy pensando, ¿cómo puedo pensar así de Herm? Ella sería incapaz, en fin debo prepararme porque esta noche estoy decidido a darle otra pequeña visita/.

Y mientras él se preparaba para su "visita nocturna" alguien afuera, lejos muy lejos del colegio se preparaba para terminar con Harry alguien llamado Tom, pero más conocido como Lord Voldemort.

/Ya casi esta todo listo, ya es hora de darle fin a la vida de El-Niño-Que-Vivió, ya me ha atormentado por muchos años y es hora de que ese muchacho muera, al fin tendré el poder y podré dominar al mundo y podré acabar con los muggles, los sangre sucias y los traidores a la sangre y ahora con la llegada de mi queridísima Lorrein todo estará bien muajajajajajaja/ pensaba Voldemort estando solo es el salón principal de la mansión Riddle.

- Señor estamos listos – quien dijo esto era Lucius Malfoy, quien anunciaba que todos los mortifagos y aliados de Voldemort estaban listos para terminar la guerra de una vez y por todas.

- Excelente querido Lucius, excelente muajajajajajajajaja -

Volviendo a la enfermería…

/Vaya que bien dormí y que lindo sueño tuve, soñé que Severus me pedía ser su esposa y soñé con la boda y luego toda una vida juntos/ pensaba Herm al despertar.

Se incorporo rápidamente en la cama para estirarse pero comprobó que no estaba sola en la enfermería, alguien la acompañaba y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Lorrein, quien fue a buscar a Madame Pomfrey porque necesitaba algo para un dolor de cabeza que le atormentaba.

- Vaya Srta. Granger despertó -

- Profa. Polanco, que sorpresa el verle aquí -

- Ni tan sorpresa, me duele la cabeza y necesito algo -

- Ah ok -

En ese momento Hermione recordó la charla con Yenai y quería saber quien era Lorrein de una vez.

- ¿Profesora puedo hacerle algunas preguntas? -

- ¿Para qué? -

- Para conocerla mejor, he pensado que empezamos mal y el conocerla me serviría para entenderla mejor -

Lorrein estaba, algo asombrada pues sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que convivir con Herm pero no pensó que Herm lo pidiera.

- Bien Srta. Granger ¿qué quiere preguntar? – dijo mientras se sentaba en un extremo de la cama de Hermione.

- Pues en primera, he querido preguntarle si Polanco es su apellido verdadero, no digo que sea una farsante pero… -

- Tranquila, la entiendo en querer saber todo -

- Ah bueno -

- Mira te seré franca, Polanco no es mi apellido verdadero, pero me llame así para ocultarme pues mi antiguo apellido era escandaloso -

- ¿Y cuál era? -

- Snape -

Hermione casi se muere.

- ¿Qué, quiere decir que Snape era su apellido? -

- Así es -

- ¿Entonces estuvo casada con Snape? -

- No -

- ¿Entonces? -

- Jeje, soy su hermana -

Los ojos de Herm se abrieron hasta no poder más.

- ¿Su hermana? -

Notas de la Autora: lo se, lo se esta chico pero tenía que dejarlo así, ya dije la verdadera identidad de Lorrein así que no pueden reclamarme mucho, bueno gracias por seguir leyendo Yenai sabes que esto es tu regalo y acepto cualquier comentario, sugerencia, aceptación, felicitación, rechazo, tomatazos, regaños, howler y cualquier maldición tuya y de cualquier otro lector, gracias bye.


	15. capitulo XV

Wola a todos ya volví con otro capitulo para este fic que es regalo tuyo YENAI espero que lo disfrutes.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de la gran J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: todo lo que este encerrado con "son pensamientos de los personajes" gracias.

Cáp. XV

- ¿Entonces estuvo casada con Snape? -

- No -

- ¿Entonces? -

- Jeje, soy su hermana -

Los ojos de Herm se abrieron hasta no poder más.

- ¿Su hermana? -

- Bueno su media hermana -

- A ver, a ver no entiendo nada –

- Mira Severus y yo somos medios hermanos, porque tenemos el mismo padre pero diferentes madres, yo soy menor que Severus por 1 año -

- Entonces ¿los padres de Snape se divorciaron y luego naciste? -

- No, exactamente -

- Entonces el señor Snape le fue infiel a su esposa -

- No, no fue así técnicamente – después de que Lorrein lo analizara – si, si le fue infiel -

- ¿Qué paso? -

- Veras… -

Flash Back.

Era medio día en Snape Manor, era el 16 de mayo de 1961 y la familia Snape estaba conformada por tres personas, la cabeza de la familia Sergio Snape, su esposa Liliana Snape y su hijo Severus Snape, actualmente el niño tenía un año de edad y por eso era muy normal que su madre tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo con él, pero eso no le agradaba para nada al señor Snape, pues él nunca le tuvo cariño a su esposa, pues su matrimonio era un desastre y el ver a su hijo solo le recordaba la vida miserable que tenía y por eso iba cada noche a bares noscturnos por algo de acción.

El señor Sergio Snape, era un hombre de tez blanca con cabello castaño y ojos negros y al igual que su hijo fue educado para pensar que los sentimientos son muestra de debilidad, por eso su matrimonio con Liliana fue arreglado cuando él tenía 21 años, como ya dije jamás pudo querer a su esposa, pues Liliana y él eran diferentes, siempre peleaban, siempre se gritaban y eso era algo bastante tormentoso, y ahora mas que tienes un hijo.

Pero todo eso cambió en una de las noches en que salía a los bares nocturnos mágicos, porque por lo general siempre buscaba tener sexo con alguna de las camareras de los bares o alguna de las bailarinas que presentaban show, pero estaba vez visitó un bar diferente y ahí su mirada se poso en una chica que era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida, era morena, de cabello y ojos castaños, su cuerpo era digno de admiración tenía un par de piernas largas y finas al igual que su tersa y seguramente suave piel, con una cintura pequeña y una cadera ancha, si no había mujer como ella.

Durante toda la noche Sergio solo se dedicó a admirar aquella criatura que lo cautivo y sin que nadie se enterara regresaba al mismo bar noche tras noche para solo verla, de ser cualquier mujer ya le habría pagado por algo de acción pero no a ella, inexplicablemente se conformaba con verla y nada más. Pronto y sin previo aviso se enamoro ¿Cómo? Quien sabe ¿por qué? Eso era lo más confuso, pero estaba seguro de que se enamoro y se enojo consigo mismo por haber cometido algo tan grave como eso pues él sabía que el amor es la señal de debilidad más poderosa que puede existir.

¿Pero que podía hacer, una de las tantas noches en que visitaba el bar veía a la chica llevar una par de tarros llenos de cerveza a una mesa en la que estaban una par de tipos que de por si ya estaban ebrios y uno de ellos al ver a la chica la sujeto del brazo y le empezó a decir cosas indecorosas y la quería poner sobre sus piernas pero ella no quería e intentaba salir de ahí, pero no podía y el hombre la agarró uno de sus pechos a lo que ella le dio una tremenda bofetada pero el tipo solo se enojo y la golpeo y ante ello Sergio Snape no iba a quedarse cruzado de brazos así que se levanto, se dirigió hacía el lugar del altercado y gritó:

- ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A TRATAR A UNA CHICA ASÍ? -

Luego golpeo al tipo dejándole un ojo morado, le dio otro golpe y ahora tenía el labio roto y le iba a dar el tercer golpe, pero por desgracia llego el dueño del bar y le pidió al señor Snape que se fuera por esa noche, (no podía decirle que nunca volviera, porque desde que Sergio Snape iba a ese bar dejaba muy buen dinero para el dueño por tan solo dejarlo ver a la chica sin que lo interrumpieran).

Sergio Snape salió, pero no se dio cuenta de que la chica lo siguió para agradecerle.

- ESPERE SEÑOR, SEÑOR – gritaba ella tratando de alcanzarlo.

Sergio volteo y se sorprendió de verla y no pudo evitar que una mueca tipo sonrisa se dibujara en su boca.

- ¿Si? – dijo él cuando la chica lo alcanzó.

- Lamento molestarle, pero quería agradecerle el que me defendiera, no sabe cuan agradecida estoy -

- No tiene porque agradecerme, hice lo que cualquier caballero hubiera hecho -

- Bueno pues aún así estoy agradecida y si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted para compensarle -

- Por favor no es necesario – momento de reflexión – aunque creo que hay algo -

- Lo que sea señor -

- Podrías acompañarme a tomar un café en el café de allá – dijo señalando un pequeño café que estaba abierto las 24 hrs. Del día.

- De acuerdo – y ambos fueron al café.

Durante muchas noches después de que la chica trabajara ella y Sergio se reunían en el café y se la pasaban bien juntos, a pesar de que Sergio oculta mucho sus emociones y no le gusta expresar las cosas, pero era feliz y era lo único que le importaba.

Les contare, esta chica se llama Karina, así es se llama Karina Montiel y ella es media bruja, pues su madre era muggle, por desgracia su madre murió cuando tenía 10 años y hace algunos meses murió su padre, dejándola sola y desamparada por lo que tuvo que trabajar en el bar nocturno, cuando murió su padre su mundo se volvió negro y sin esperanzas, pero desde que conoció a Sergio ella volvió a ser feliz, pues aunque Sergio Snape era una persona fría, calculadora que pensaba solo en si mismo, cuando esta con Karina algo cambia y es una persona totalmente diferente y eso era muy gratificante par Karina.

Todos los días era un infierno para Sergio, pues el despertar con los llantos de su hijo de un año, los gritos de su esposa reclamando que necesita dinero y más aún el trabajo en el ministerio, era algo agotador y por eso esperaba con ansias la noche.

Sergio no podía ocultar lo que sentía hacía Karina y en una noche totalmente desenfrenada la convirtió en su amante, pero para Karina esa noche estuvo mal pues sabía que Sergio era casado y aunque no era feliz con su esposa, lo que paso esa noche estuvo mal, pero a la mañana siguiente de esa noche Sergio fue a ver a Karina al bar como cada noche, pero una de las meseras le dijo que no había ido a trabajar por enfermedad, cosa que extraño a Sergio. Así que fue a la casa de Karina que se encontraba en una zona moderada.

Toco el timbre y cuando vio a Karina le daba la razón de no haber ido a trabajar, se veía mal, se notaba que estaba mareada y que le dolía la cabeza pues se la sostenía con fuerza y por su expresión parecía que tenía nauseas (N/A: adivinen que tiene).

- Karina, linda ¿qué tienes? -

- Oh Sergio esperaba que vinieras, pasa y te digo -

Y una vez adentro en la sala de estar.

- Veras Sergio, esta mañana que desperté no me sentía muy bien que digamos, pero pensé que estaba resfriada o algo así y por eso no le tome mucha importancia. Pero como al medio día me dieron muchas nauseas y vomite y por eso fui al sanador y me dio una noticia que no me hubiera esperado nunca -.

- Y ¿Cuál noticia es esa? -

- Sergio – tomo aire - estoy embarazada.

Esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a Sergio, pues él tampoco se esperaba algo así y solo exclamo:

- ¿Eh? -

- Estoy embarazada –

"¿Embarazada? No puede ser, ¿ahora qué haré? No puedo dejar a Karina ahora que esta en ese estado, pero no se que hacer"

- Sergio, se que esto te aterra, a mí también, es decir esta casado con un hijo y un buen trabajo en el ministerio y no quiero quitarte eso por mí o por nuestro hijo – esto último lo dijo mientras se sostenía el vientre – no quiero atarte a una vida que no te corresponde.

Sergio la miro largamente y suspiro, pues el que ella le dijera que no lo ataba solo la hizo querer más y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo y después la beso.

- A pesar que tú digas que no me atas, no te dejare ni ahora ni nunca, no se como lo haré, pero de algún modo me divorciare y me casare contigo -

- No Sergio, no arruines tu vida por mí -

- Karina, mi vida ya estaba de por si estaba arruinada desde el momento en que acepte casarme con Liliana, pero desde que te conocí pude volver a ver la vida con alegría y paz y eso solo pasaba cuando estaba con mi madre que en paz descanse, la única de mi familia que me trató con amor y ahora tú me tratas con un amor más intenso y solo haces que me sienta dichoso y feliz de poder pensar que me amas como yo a ti, ya lo dije me divorciare y nos casaremos y después tendremos a nuestro hijo -

Karina quería llorar, no sabía que decir, pero eso lo soluciono besando a Sergio.

- Esta bien, si crees que el divorciarte es lo mejor yo estoy contigo -

Después de eso, Sergio se dirigía a su mansión para decirle a su esposa que quería el divorcio, pero al llegar se acordó de que esposa no estaba, había salido por una semana con unas cuantas amigas suyas hacía Italia para relajarse, dejando a su esposo y a su hijo con una niñera que contrataron antes de irse. A si que Sergio tenía una semana para saber que decirle a su esposa.

Acabó la semana y en cuanto Liliana llegó lo primero que vio fue a Sergio con un papel que llevaba el sello del ministerio y en cuanto este se lo enseño y ella lo leyera lo primero que dijo fue:

- ¿CÓMO QUE QUIERES EL DIVORCIO, COMO PUEDES PEDIRME ALGO ASÍ? SABES LO QUE DIRA LA GENTE DE ESTO, NI LOCA TE DARE EL DIVORCIO -

- Liliana entiéndelo, nuestro matrimonio es un fracaso no tiene sentido seguir casados -

- Lo que no tiene sentido es lo que dices, POR DIOS -

- Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir -

Y después de eso Sergio salió de la casa para buscar a Karina, pero al salir provoco la furia de Liliana y ella al ser muy vengativa dijo:

- Descubriré que provocó que te separaras de mí y me vengare maldito -

Han pasado ya 8 meses de eso y la panza de Karina ya era muy voluminosa, estaba feliz de que Sergio pueda estar con ella y de que su hija o hijo (no quería que le dijeran el sexo de su bebe, lo quería para sorpresa) estuviera muy sano según sus revisiones en San Burgo.

- Cielo ya volví -

- Hola Sergio amor – le beso - ¿cómo te fue hoy?

- Agotador, como siempre, pero es bueno que al llegar me reciba en beso de tu parte – y la volvió a besar.

- Ven, la cena ya esta lista –

- Sabes, he pesando en cual podría ser el nombre para el bebe, si es niño podría ser Edward y si es niña podría ser Margaret – decía Sergio.

- Mmm, bueno yo no pensé en nombres para niño, pero si es niña me gustaría el nombre de Lorrein –

- ¿Lorrein? –

- Si, me gusta ese nombre –

- Preferiría Margaret -

Y a pesar de que Liliana no le dio el divorcio y de que por eso no se pudiera casar con Karina, la vida para Sergio no podía ser más maravillosa, pero claro esa felicidad se vería convertida en pura tristeza pues cuando él salió a la mañana siguiente para el trabajo alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¿Si? – respondió Karina al ver a una mujer en su puerta, (que sin pedir permiso entró en la casa).

Lo que no sabía es que esa mujer era Liliana, que con ayuda de investigador mágico privado pudo enterarse de todas y cada una de las razones por las cuales su esposo le pedía el divorcio y la más importante era Karina.

- ¿Es usted Karina Montiel? –

- Si así es, ¿usted quién es? -

- Yo soy Liliana Snape, esposa de Sergio -

En ese momento la sonrisa de Karina se esfumó al oír la identidad de su "visitante".

- Guau, que inesperada sorpresa, ¿gusta algo de tomar? –

- Me imagino que es una sorpresa y si quiero un vaso de agua –

Karina fue por un par de vasos de agua para ambas.

- Veras Srta. Karina, se que usted es una niña joven que no sabe nada de la vida, pero le seré franca no me gusta para nada que mi esposo me quiera dejar por una cualquiera como usted -

- Sra. Snape, se que para usted todo esto es un asunto horrible y no por más que decir escandaloso, pero no soy una cualquiera y le pediré que mientras este en mi casa no me llame de esa forma -

- ¿Acaso no es una cualquiera aquella mujer que solo esta con un hombre por su dinero y además se embarazo de él para atarlo a ella? -

- Por favor, yo no he hecho nada de lo que usted habla, es cierto me enamore de Sergio, pero no por su dinero ni por nada material y si me embarace fue por un descuido, pero nada más y además es algo maravilloso -

- Que buen discurso, pero no me lo creo, además si es como usted dice, un "descuidado" pues entonces tiene remedio -

- ¿A qué se refiere? -

- La magia es muy buena para los abortos hoy en día -

- ¿Cómo se atreve, es usted un monstruo -

- Así es, eres un maldito monstruo Liliana – esto lo dijo Sergio, antes de irse a trabajar se dio cuenta de que olvido unos papeles y al volver se encontró con una platica entre su esposo y su amante.

- Sergio, yo solo trató de salvar nuestro matrimonio -

- No, no es cierto, solo estas aquí por que te molesta que yo te haya dejado por Karina y que ya no te vaya a dar dinero como antes.

Liliana al sentirse ofendida se fue, pero sin antes terminarse su vaso de agua y sin que Sergio ni Karina notaran ella vertió un polvo en el vaso de Karina y sonrió interiormente al ver que Karina se tomó todo su vaso de agua en cuanto ella iba saliendo por la puerta y no supieron de ella, han pasado dos semanas y Karina no se sentí para nada bien, siempre estaba mal, le dolía todo pero creí que era normal, hasta que un día no aguantaba el dolor y fue al hospital junto con Sergio donde le dijeron que aparentemente estaba mal porque su organismo estaba muy débil y corrí peligro de perder al bebe y si no se daban prisa ella también podría morir.

Rápidamente la metieron a sala de urgencias, donde confirmaron sus peores sospechas, había en el organismo de Karina algo muy pero muy mal causado por alguna disolvente (el mismo que le dio Liliana), así que le dijeron que no podían salvar al bebe y a ella también, tendría que elegir, ella o el bebe y ella eligió al bebe, le hicieron cesárea y sacaron al bebe justo a tiempo.

Sergio se enteró de todo y reclamo ver a Karina y al verla ella le dijo:

- Se fuerte Sergio, tienes que ser fuerte por nuestra hija -

- ¿Hija? – preguntó Sergio totalmente destrozado.

- Resulto ser niña, por favor cuídala y dale la vida que siempre quisimos para ella -

- No, no Karina tú no te vas, te llevare a otro hospital y ahí te repondrás -

- Es demasiado tarde Sergio, por favor solo prométeme lo que te pido -

- Te lo prometo, nuestra hija tendrá una vida digna y cómoda -

Y sin poder decir más, Karina murió dejando a Sergio solo y triste, fue en ese momento que entró la enfermera con su hija, se la tendió y se fue, cuando Sergio vio a su hija por primera vez, sus ojos brillaron con mucha ternura y felicidad.

- Tendrás la vida que tu madre siempre quiso para ti, te querré y protegeré Lorrein -

Notas de la Autora: esta historia aun no acaba, queda mucho mas, peor por ahora dejo así este cap, y Yenai si te preguntas porque use mi nombre fue porque Sergio es el nombre del niño que me gusta y Liliana es mi revancha, así que se me ocurrió poner los nombres así y el final se parece al principio de la película de Disney y Pixar "Buscando a Nemo" cuando el papa quiere un nombre especifico para sus hijos pero la esposa quiere uno en especial y al final cuando la mama se muere y la mayoria de los hijos son deborados, el hijo que queda se llama como la mama quiso.


	16. capitulo XVI

Wola a todos ya volví con otro capitulo para este fic que es regalo tuyo YENAI espero que lo disfrutes.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de la gran J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: todo lo que este encerrado con " " son pensamientos de los personajes gracias.

Cáp. XVI.

Y sin poder decir más, Karina murió dejando a Sergio solo y triste, fue en ese momento que entró la enfermera con su hija, se la tendió y se fue, cuando Sergio vio a su hija por primera vez, sus ojos brillaron con mucha ternura y felicidad.

- Tendrás la vida que tu madre siempre quiso para ti, te querré y protegeré Lorrein -

Fin Flash Back.

- Vaya ¿en serio paso eso? – preguntó Hermione.

- Si, en serio -

- GUAU -

- Y ni te imaginas que paso después -

- ¿Qué paso después? -

- Pues… -

Flash Back.

Sergio prometió a Karina que cuidaría de su hija y así lo hizo, durante los primeros días no se separaba de su hija, la adoraba y le recordaba a su querida Karina, aunque claro después tuvo que contratar a una niñera para que se hiciera cargo de la bebe mientras él iba a trabajar.

Y con eso pasaron 4 años y Lorrein era una niña encantadora que a pesar de su edad era muy lista, aprendió a hablar y a caminar muy pronto y sorprendió a su padre cuando le pidió que le enseñara a leer y a escribir y una vez que empezó no paro de pedirle que le enseñara más y más cosas, era un orgullo para su padre, aunque luego a veces se ponía melancólico cuando su hija le pedía que le contara acerca de su madre y aunque a Sergio le dolía hablaba de Karina con tranquilidad.

Durante la noche Sergio acostumbraba a leer junto al fuego una vez que se haya dormido su hija y en una de esas recibió una carta de Liliana diciéndole que volviera con ella y con su hijo, que todo estaba perdonado, y que no se preocupara, que ella misma se encargaría de encontrar un buen orfanato para Lorrein.

Sergio enfureció, pues jamás abandonaría a su hija y menos en un orfanato y en donde quien sabe que tipo de trato le darían y más si lo escogía Liliana, pero Sergio pensó que lo mejor era volver a su antigua casa, pues quisiera o no aún tenía a otro hijo del cual encargarse, pero eso si, de ninguna manera dejaría a su hija de la cual se encariño demasiado, ella ser iría con él a Snape Manor quisiera Liliana o no.

Ya una vez de vuelta en Snape Manor, Sergio contempló que todo seguí como estaba como cuando él se fue de ahí, aunque claro había una diferencia y esa era ver que su hijo mayor, Severus, ya tenía 5 años y que para ser su hijo no eran muy parecidos, pero en fin, una vez que vio a Liliana, está casi se atraganta cuando vio a Lorrein, trató de convencer a su marido de que la dejara y este lo rechazo y Liliana se enojo, pero no dijo nada y decidió ser para Lorrein la madrastra malvada.

Cuando Severus y Lorrein se conocieron, el primer mencionado la ignoraba y también la trataba mal aún cuando Lorrein nunca le hacía ni decía nada, pero un día en que Severus estaba afuera jugando con su escoba voladora de juguete en el que él quería subir más de lo que su madre le había permitido, así de ascendió más, pero no se dio cuenta de que no se agarro bien y se cayó y se lastimo la cabeza, por fortuna Lorrein estaba por ahí y al ver como su medio hermano se cayó fue corriendo a ver como estaba, en realidad estaba bien, solo un chipote en la cabeza y uno que otro raspón, pero nada que lamentar.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Lorrein.

- ¿Cómo crees que estoy después de haber caído? – dijo Severus con tanto enfado y muy sarcásticamente que hizo sentir mal a Lorrein y eso lo hizo sentir mal a él.

- Si, estoy bien -

Lorrein se sorprendió de que medio hermano le haya dado esa segunda respuesta, pues siempre le hablaba mal.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a llamar a la señora? – con lo de señora se refería a Liliana, pues ella era mala con ella en el día e hipócritamente dulce en la noche, cuando Sergio estaba en casa.

- No, estoy bien, en serio -

- De acuerdo -

- Hazme un favor, ve a dentro y traedme una bandita para el raspón -

- De acuerdo -

Lorrein fue a buscar la badita e inmediatamente se la dio a Severus.

- Gracias- dijo este una vez que se ponía la bandita y veía con Lorrein solo le sonreía.

- Sabes creo que fui muy cruel contigo, perdón -

- No pasa nada -

- Sabes cuando me dijeron que tenía una hermana, me enoje y por eso te trate mal, pero que te parece si volvemos a empezar -

- Claro -

Y así fue, durante los siguientes días, los hermanos Snape se volvieron inseparables, siempre hacían cosas juntos, se la pasaban juntos, y hasta incluso Sergio estaba feliz de que sus hijos se llevaran bien, aún cuando no le gustaba llamar a Severus "hijo", pero a Liliana casi le da un infarto cuando este estaba con su hermana.

Pasó el tiempo y el cariño entre los hermanos Snape crecía y crecía, Severus decía que solo necesitaba de 3 cosas para ser feliz, techo, comida y su hermana, la doraba, no podría cambiarla por nadie, aún cuando a su madre no la gustara la idea de estar siempre juntos.

Pero para alegría de Liliana, llegó el momento en que su hijo se fue a Hogwarts, para Severus y Lorrein fue horrible, pero estaban seguros de que solo sería ese año, ya que al siguiente Lorrein también iría, pero no, al parecer Sergio decidió que ella no iría allá, mejor la dejo en casa y estudiar con un profesor de clases particulares.

Eso era algo que le desagradaba en todos los sentidos a Lorrein, pues quería estar con su hermano, pero él la tranquilizo diciendo que no se preocupara, que en vacaciones se verían y nadie los separaría.

Y pues así fue, durante los veranos y navidades Severus iba a su casa y se lo pasaba de lo lindo con su hermana, él siempre le contaba con le iba, lo que pasaba, pero nunca le comentaba las bromas que le hacían Los Merodeadores, eso era su asunto y ni su hermana se enteraría de ellos.

Pero lo bueno nunca dura y Lorrein lo confirmo, cuando por desgracia su padre Sergio murió, Lorrein lloraba desconsoladamente y por golpe del destino también murió Liliana, ya solo faltaba un verano para que Severus terminara sus estudios, pero él siempre estaba concentrado y no exactamente de libros y apuntes, o no, con la repentina subida al poder de Lord Voldemort muchos se hicieron mortifagos, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, y para variar Malfoy era gran amigo de Severus y este como que le quería convencer para que se uniera a Voldemort.

Eso no era algo que a Lorrein le agradara y siempre intentaba que su hermano no aceptara, pero esa actitud Severus la interpretó como algo infantil y sobre protector y alego que ella solo quería fastidiarle y que no lo creía capaz y durante lo que quedo de verano se volvió muy frío y cruel con su hermana.

Para Lorrein fue un golpe muy bajo, pero hubiera preferido eso a lo que vino después, a pesar de que Severus se dio cuenta de su error y de que se disculpara, cuando volvió al colegio le había enviado una carta a su hermana para decirle que había encontrado al amor de su vida y que esa era Yenai. Ciertamente Lorrein se alegro mucho por su hermano, pues siempre pensó que a su hermano le hacía falta el enamorarse.

Y creyó que se llevaría bien con Yenai, pero lo que no esperaba era que cuando su hermano volviera a casa junto con Yenai, este la pasara por alto olímpicamente por estar muy ocupado con su novia, Lorrein entendía que Severus debía estar junto a Yenai y toda la cosa, pero no imaginaba que por Yenai, Severus se olvidara por completo de que tiene una hermana, la cual también necesitaba de su atención.

Pero Lorrein decidió ignorar y alegrarse, pues esa tarde se celebraba el aniversario en que ella y Severus se hicieron inseparables y todos los años lo festejaban, Severus prometió ir y Lorrein ya lo tenía todo, una comida en el restauran "La Estancia Argentina" un restauran caro, pero que servían los mejores cortes argentinos.

Después de la comida, Lorrein planeó pasar con Severus por el lago que estaba en los terrenos de la mansión y por último estar juntos frente al fuego mientras leían y disfrutaban de su compañía.

Pero para desgracia de los males, Severus no se presentó en el restauran, dejando a su hermana plantada, en el lago nunca apareció, dejando a su hermana caminando tristemente y no llegó a la sala para leer con su hermana que se la paso frente al fuego intentando no llorar por haberse sentido tan abandonada por parte de su hermano.

Y cuando creyó que no podría retener más las lágrimas, escucho como la puerta se abría y vio a su hermano junto con Yenai que al parecer volvía después de haber pasado una noche divertida entre ellos dos.

- Lorrein, que sorpresa el que este aquí – dijo Severus, sin darse cuenta del dolor que causaban sus palabras a Lorrein.

- ¿Se la pasaron bien? – preguntó ella con dolor y odio, que al parecer no fueron notados ni por Severus ni por su novia.

- Estupendamente ¿y qué hiciste en el día? – dijo Severus mostrando una sonrisa de bobo enamorado mientras le dirigía la primera mirada a su hermana desde que llegó.

- Nada – dijo ella mientras sentí cono las lágrimas ya salían y sin decir más corrió a su habitación.

- Iré a hablar con ella – dijo Severus extrañado por la actitud de Lorrein.

Habitación de Lorrein.

Una vez que Lorrein llegó, se dejo caer en su cama y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras maldecía con voz baja y quebradiza.

Y en cuanto llegó su hermano…

- ¿Qué rayos te sucede Lorrein, sabes lo avergonzado que me dejaste con Yenai allá abajo -

- Eso es todo lo que te importa – dijo Lorrein decidida a encarar a su hermano – Yenai esto, Yenai aquello, Yenai, Yenai, YENAI, ESO TODO LO QUE ESCUCHO -

- ¿De que estas hablando? -

- Dime la verdad Severus, ¿de verdad te fue bien este día, nada malo te paso? -

- No, todo estuvo bien, me la pase muy bien -

- Que bueno porque yo no y sabes porque, porque me dejaron plantada en un restauran, me abandonaron en el lago y me olvidaron en el sillón frente al fuego -

- ¿De que estas hablan…? – en ese momento Severus sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, el aniversario con su hermana, lo había olvidado, había abandonado a su hermana mientras él iba de paseo con Yenai – Lorrein, lo lamento-

- Sabes que, olvídalo – Lorrein seguía llorando – es obvio que para ti esta fecha no te interesa, mejor vete, VETE NO TE QUIERO VER.

- Por favor, estas exagerando yo solo… -

-¿Exagerando, claro yo estoy exagerando – después de tanto convivir con Severus, aprendió el arte del sarcasmo, pero este comentario se llevaba las palmas.

- Creedme lo siento mucho, pero podremos compensarlo, salir mañana tú y yo ¿te parece? – dijo Severus asustado de que su hermana se comportara tan fríamente con él.

- ¿Se nota que no lo entiendes verdad, no solo fue lo de hoy, ES TODO LO QUE HA PASADO EN EL VERANO, dime Severus ¿Cuántas veces hemos estado juntos, desde que trajiste aquí a Yenai, yo te diré, NINGUNA, TE LA PASAS MÁS CON ELLA QUE CONMIGO, ENTIENDO QUE ES TU NOVIA Y QUE DEBES PASAR TIEMPO CON ELLA Y QUE ELLA ES IMPORTANTE EN TU VIDA, PERO ¿Y YO, CLARO A MI QUE ME PARTA A UN RAYO, ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE A TI NO TE IMPORTARÍA –

- No digas tonterías, tú me importas y mucho –

- ¿A si, pues no se nota, mira se que ella es más importante para ti que yo, se que tienes que estar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo y se que la necesitas mucho, pero ¿yo no cuento, durante todo el verano me has evitado solo para estar con ella y yo lo he soportado y aceptarlo sin quejarme ni una sola vez, pero lo que me hiciste hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lo que hiciste hoy no tiene perdón Severus - esto último lo dijo con mucho dolor y en ese momento apareció Yenai, quien había escuchado todo y estaba avergonzada – y en cuanto a ti – dijo Lorrein al verla – gracias por arruinarme la vida, aunque antes te pido algo, protege a Severus, nunca le hagas daño, porque yo ya no estaré ahí para él.

Y salió corriendo y se escucho como la puerta se abría y se cerraba fuertemente.

Severus se sentó en la cama de Lorrein, mientras su mirada se llenaba de lágrimas, y decía quedamente.

- Perdón hermana -

Notas de la Autora: lo se, es pequeño, pero me moría ya por actualizar y creo que así quedo bien, no se preocupen, esto no es el final de la historia, aunque claro para saber debo actualizar y para actualizar deben mandar reviews eh, bueno Yenai, esto es para ti y si te molesto un poquito el capi, perdon, pero era necesario, bueno BYE.


	17. capitulo XVII

Wola a todos ya volví con otro capitulo para este fic que es regalo tuyo YENAI espero que lo disfrutes.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de la gran J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: todo lo que este encerrado con " " son pensamientos de los personajes gracias.

Cáp. XVII.

- Porque yo ya no estaré ahí para él.

Y salió corriendo y se escucho como la puerta se abría y se cerraba fuertemente.

Severus se sentó en la cama de Lorrein, mientras su mirada se llenaba de lágrimas, y decía quedamente.

- Perdón hermana -

Después de esa noche, Severus no podía dejar de maldecidse a si mismo, por haber sido tan cruel con su hermana, "Eres un idiota" se decía con frecuencia y se dejaba caer abatido en la silla, sillón o en su cama sin importarle más.

Eso era algo que le dolía a Yenai, pues aún cuando Severus dijera que no era su culpa. Ella sabía que si lo era, y no podía evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos al ver a Severus en ese estado.

- Ahora se lo abandonada que la hice sentir – también solía decir Severus mientras estaba a "solas" pues Yenai siempre le escuchaba.

Yenai de un modo o de otro logró enterarse de donde vivía Lorrein, en un pequeño apartamento en el callejón Diagon, que aunque no era lujoso, era muy cómodo. Varias veces la fue a ver, para tratar de convencerla de que hablara con Severus, pero nunca lo conseguía.

Luego trató con Severus, pero el simple mencionar el nombre de Lorrein bastaba para que este se pusiera nuevamente mal y a culparse de todo. Yenai ya no sabía que hacer con ese par.

Poco después, Severus decidió que ya no quería seguir en esa mansión, así que se fue a vivir con Yenai a un piso (al mismo que se menciona en el capitulo que narra la relación de Yenai y Severus).

Sin que Severus supiera, casi todas las noches, Yenai iba a ver a Lorrein, con un poco de tiempo y se hicieron buenas amigas, lo que Lorrein quería desde antes de haberse peleado con Severus.

Una vez que Severus se enterara de todo, volvió a tener a su hermana a su lado, y eso era algo que lo hizo alegrarse de una manera muy sobresaliente, tenía a su hermana y a su novia a su lado, así que ¿qué podría pasar?

Luego llegó los tiempos de Navidad y con ello, el asesinato de Lorrein y la iniciación de Severus como mortifago, Lorrein quería evitar esa iniciación, pero Severus se volvió más frío y calculador que nunca, y terminaba hablándole mal a su hermana, hasta que siempre se daba cuenta de sus errores, pero nunca iba a disculparse, hasta que un día.

"¿Cómo le pude hacer eso a mi propia hermana? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido, tan tonto, tan ignorante de lo que sentía Lorrein, entiendo el que ya no me quiera volver a ver, mucho menor el volverme a hablar, lo que daría por hacer que tiempo volviera y no herir a mi hermana, pero es imposible, aún para un mago, Dios como necesito a mi hermana"

Entonces quiso llorar, pero la llegada de alguien inesperado a través de la red flu lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

- Severus, buenas tardes -

- Lucius, a que debo tu visita -

- Venía a hablarte de que El Señor Oscuro tiene un nuevo objetivo, ¿sabes cuál es? – Severus negó con la cabeza – tu hermana – Severus casi se ahoga – si, así es, El Señor Oscuro dice que tiene un gran poder y una gran belleza ¿es cierto? -

Severus siempre hacía un papal de hermanos sobre protector, y le molestó lo que Lucius decía, pues realmente Lorrein era una bruja muy poderosa y muy atractiva.

- Si, así es -

- Perfecto -

Y tan rápido como llegó de la misma manera se fue, nada de lo que Lucius Malfoy dijo le gustó a Severus y tenía miedo de lo que le pudieran hacer a su hermana "ya es suficiente con lo que le hice yo" pensó, antes de irse corriendo al Callejón Diago. Pero para su desgracia, al llegar encontró todo tirado, muchas cosas rotas, buscó por todo el lugar a su hermana, pero ni rastro de ella. De repente se le ocurrió la idea de ir ante el Lord y buscar allá a su hermana y la verdad no tenía que buscar una excusa del ir hacía la mansión de Lord, porque de repente la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo le comenzó a quemar y eso significaba que el Lord requería su presencia.

- ¿Si mi Lord? – dijo una vez que estuvo en presencia del que no- debe- ser- nombrado.

- Severus, mi leal mortifago, te mande a llamar, porque quiero que me hagas un favor -

- El que sea Señor -

Voldemort, hizo una además con la mano y de repente aparecieron los señores Crabbe y Goyle, que llevaban a Lorrein vestida con lo que parecía un vestido de novia.

- Quiero que tú entregues a u hermana en nuestra boda – Severus casi se desmaya.

Fin Flash Back.

- ¿BODA, como que ¿boda? - gritó Hermione.

- Así es, el Señor Oscuro se quería casar conmigo -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Veras, antes de que Yenai y Severus estuvieran juntos, ya Malfoy tentaba a Severus para ir al lado oscuro, y e muchas de esas ocasiones tuve el "placer" de conversar con Malfoy, y pues un día él llevó a un joven con él, de nombre Tom Riddle, en pocas palabras llevó a Voldemort a tratar de tentar personalmente a Severus -

- ¿Por qué a Severus lo querían? -

- Por su habilidad para las pociones, Voldemort necesitaba muchas variantes de pociones, así que necesitaba al mejor, y obvio el mejor es Severus, en fin cuando Voldemort fue a la casa a tratar de convencer a Severus, él me vio con una mirada difícil de descifrar -

Flash Back.

- ¿Y quién es esta encantadora señorita? – preguntó Voldemort quien aún era un chico apuesto, mientras se acercaba a Lorrein.

- Es mi hermana, Lorrein Snape -

- Vaya, Lorrein que bello nombre – decía mientras tomo su mano y la, beso.

- Gracias – respondió ella.

Durante toda esa tarde, en la que Malfoy trataba de hacer que Severus se les uniera, Voldemort no separaba su mirada de Lorrein, ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara? ¿O se habrá enamorado de ella, lo que fuera que le haya pasado era algo que hacía que Lorrein se sintiera incomoda.

Después de ese día, no había noche en que Lorrein no recibiera una carta de Voldemort, que era llevada por su cuervo, todas las cartas profesaban amor, un amor que no se sabía si realmente existía, pues ¿acaso Voldemort era capaz de amar?

Después de que él mandara a matar a Yenai con el hechizo _imperio_ hacía unos muggles, él tomo la decisión de que se casaría con Lorrein, si quería ser el rey del mundo, necesitaría a una reina a su lado.

Fin Flash Back.

- Me imagino que eso no era algo alentador ¿eh? – dijo Hermione.

- No realmente no -

- ¿Y qué paso cuando Severus se enteró de que Vol-voldemort se quería casara contigo? -

- Pues… -

Flash Back.

- Quiero que tú entregues a u hermana en nuestra boda – Severus casi se desmaya.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Severus.

- Lo que escuchaste, me casare con tu hermana, eso significa que seremos cuñados – decía Voldemort con una sonrisa maniaca.

- Pero señor, ¿por qué mi hermana? -

- Tu hermana, es la única mujer que he conocido que me hace sentir cosas raras aquí – dijo posando su mano derecha en el pecho – hace que no pueda respirar bien y mi corazón late con violencia con tan solo escuchar su nombre.

Severus estaba petrificado, jamás pensó que el deseo de querer asesinar a muggles, por haber "asesinado" (lo pongo así, porque como ya dije Voldemort utilizo la maldición _imperio _para que unos muggles asesinaran a Yenai) a su Yenai le harían tener que "regalar" a su hermana al mago más oscuro de la faz de la tierra.

Al no tener respuesta, Voldemort aclaró que la boda sería dentro de una semana, pues tenía algo importante que hacer primero, y eso era asesinar a Harry Potter, quien tenía tan solo un año de edad. Pero esa noche, pasó lo que todos sabemos que paso, Voldemort estaba débil, a punto de morir, y lo único que quería era casarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero al llegar a la mansión se dio cuenta de que su prometida no estaba en ningún sintió, lo que provoco que el gritara un fuerte NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

En el despacho de Dumbledore:

- El niño ya fue llevado con sus tíos - dijo Dumbledore.

- OH gracias a Dios – dijo Lorrein quien estaba sentada en una butaca frente al escritorio del director.

- Ahora el dilema es ¿qué harán ahora? -

- Sin duda Dumbledore, espero que me pueda perdonar y dejarme unirme a su grupo – decía Severus, quien estaba totalmente apenado por haberse ido con los mortifagos -

- Tranquilo Severus, claro que si, fue de gran ayuda el que vinieras y me dijeras lo que Voldemort tramaba, aunque desgraciadamente perdimos a Lily y James Potter -

- Primero a Yenai y ahora a Lily, y casi pierdo a mi hermana, Dios soy un maldito monstruo -

- No fue tu culpa Severus – dijo Lorrein.

- Ella tiene razón -

- Si, pero aún así, perdón hermana, el casi perderte fue lo que me abrió los ojos, ahora se con toda seguridad que fue el Señor Oscuro fue el que mató a Yenai utilizando a esos muggles con la maldición _imperio_ -

- Tranquilo – decía ella.

- Y es por eso que he decidido que lo mejor será que te vayas de aquí – dijo Severus -

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Lorrein.

- Lo que escuchaste, no puedes quedarte aquí, el Señor Oscuro no esta muerto, lo se, y no voy a permitir que él te arrastre hacía él, así que te iras lejos, muy lejos -

- No puedes obligarme -

- Es lo correcto -

- No, no lo es -

- LORREIN, DEJA DE SER TAN NECIA POR UNA VEZ Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO – gritó Severus.

Lorrein se asustó, por el tono que uso su hermano, él jamás le había pedido que se fuera, pero aparentemente era lo mejor, además ella no era capaz de quedarse y hacer que su hermano se siguiera enojando y sintiéndose mal.

- Bien, si es lo que quieres -

- Si, es lo que quiero -

Días después, Lorrein se fue hacía Alemania, cambiando su apellido a Polanco, y nadie volvió a saber de ella, hasta que regreso por la relación que tenía su hermano con Hermione.

Fin Flash Back:

- GUAU que gran historia -

- Si ¿verdad? -

- Gracias por haberme contado todo esto -

- Fue un placer, y creo que mejor ya te dejo descansar, te veo al rato -

- Bien -

Lorrein se fue de la enfermería, dejando a Hermione pensar en todo lo que le contó, realmente las cosas para su amado no fueron fáciles, pero ella trataría, de que ahora su vida fuera feliz.

Notas de la Autora: Ya termine con la historia de Lorrein, ahora ya saben todo lo que paso, Yenai, ojalá te haya gustado el capi, porque a mi no mucho, jeje, bueno gracias por haber leído y porfa dejen reviews ¿si, bueno gracias, hasta pronto BYE.


	18. capitulo XVIII

Wola a todos ya volví con otro capitulo para este fic que es regalo tuyo YENAI espero que lo disfrutes.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de la gran J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: todo lo que este encerrado con " " son pensamientos de los personajes gracias.

Cáp. XVIII.

Para Lorrein era una gran avance el haberle contado toda la historia Snape a Hermione, pues si va a estar con su hermano tiene que saber como han sido sus vidas.

Ahora ella se encontraba en su habitación toda aburrida, pues no tenía clases hasta el día siguiente y entonces ¿Qué hacer, como no tenía nada en la cabeza decidió ir a dar un paseo por el lago, no es la gran cosa, pero ayudara a matar el tiempo.

Una vez que salió de su habitación, vio algo que nunca esperaba ver en su vida, bueno en realidad desde que empezó a llevarse bien con Snape y eso era el verlo a él con el pelo pintado de verde y que cuando él trató de hablar, en vez de que escuchara su voz enojada, salió un sonido con tono chillón, rápidamente lo vio cubrirse la boca y solo dar una de sus mejores miradas que matan a un hombre que estaba riéndose y pataleando tirado en el suelo y a otro hombre que aunque trataba de estar serio se veía que se quería morir de la risa y en realidad ella también se quería morir de la risa.

- BLACK – trató de gritar el pobre de Severus, pero solo le salió el sonido chillante, así que solo se enojo más y se fue.

- Sirius, ¿Cuándo te dejaras de comportar como un niño? – dijo el hombre que estaba parado, que al verlo ya bien, tenía el cabello y ojos castaños, y por alguna razón se veía algo débil.

- OH vamos Remus, no me digas que no fue gracioso – Lorrein pudo ver mejor al otro que a comparación del otro tenía cabello oscuro y ojos grises y no se veía tan débil.

- Pues si, si lo fue, pero eres un hombre Sirius y debe comportarte como tal, porque ¿a quién se le haría gracioso lo que acabas de hacer? -

- Pues a mí me hizo reír - dijo Lorrein saliendo de su escondite dejando impresionados a ambos adultos.

- Ves Remus, a alguien si le hizo gracia lo que hice -

- Cállate ¿si? Hola ¿quién es usted? -

- Lo siento, olvide presentarme, soy Lorrein Polanco y soy la profesora de duelo -

- Vaya, mucho gusto, soy Remus Lupin y el loco de aquí es Sirius Black -

- Encantada -

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Sirius tenía su mano entre la suya mientras que con su voz seductora dijo:

- ¿En serio tienen en este castillo a una profesora con tan buen sentido del humor y además tan hermosa como a usted? – y le beso la mano.

- Pues si -

- Que surte la de los alumnos -

- Ya Sirius, ya déjala -

- No importa – dijo Lorrein.

- Y dime ¿entonces te gusto mi broma? -

- OH si muy buena, además mi hermano se la merecía -

Sirius y Remus casi se ahoga.

- ¿Hermano, como que hermano? – preguntaron a la vez.

Lorrein los llevo hasta la sala de maestros, era algo incomodo hablar de ello en un pasillo, además no sabía porque, pero sentía que podía confiar en esos dos sujetos, así que les quería contar todo, además necesitaba amigos que no la agobiaran con que no debía de estar ahí.

Ella les contó todo el rollo de quien es y porque esta ahí, Remus estaba sorprendido y Sirius estaba en estado de shock, porque pensaba _"Ella es demasiado linda y hermosa como para ser hermana de Snivellus" _

- Vaya, esa si que es una historia ¿no Canuto? -

Pero Sirius no contestó, seguía en su mundo que se le creo con tan solo ver a Lorrein.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaste? – preguntó ella.

- Canuto -

- ¿Canuto, y por qué? -

- Así nos llamamos desde que veníamos a la escuela -

- ¿Y eso se debe a algo en especial? -

Claro que si, por la licantropía de uno y la forma animaga del otro, pero aunque Remus creía que Lorrein era alguien con una mente abierta, no se sentía seguro de contar su secreto de toda la vida.

- Algún día lo sabrás -

- OH bien -

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella entro Severus ya en estado normal, no le hizo mucha gracia ver a sus enemigos aún ahí y más aún en compañía de su hermana.

- Lorrein ¿qué haces con este par de inútiles? -

- Cállate Snivellus – dijo Sirius.

- OH no seas así Severus, son mis nuevos amigos -

- Que amigos ni que nada, no deberías de hablar con ellos, de hecho no deberías ni estar aquí -

- No empieces con eso Severus -

Después de unas cuantas horas de estar peleando por lo mismo, al fin Severus dejo a su hermana tranquila, pero no porque lo convencieran de que Lorrein sabía lo que hacía, sino porque tenía que irse a ver a su amada.

Y esa noche en la enfermería:

- Hola Herm -

- Sev, que bueno que viniste, me empezaba a sentir solita -

Durante un buen rato Severus estuvo platicándole a Hermione como fue su día y también de lo mucho que esperaba que ya saliera de la enfermería.

- Yo también ya quiero salir, pero hay que ser pacientes, con un poco de suerte y Madame Pomfrey me deja salir mañana -

- Más le vale -

Y efectivamente, a la mañana siguiente Hermione salió y muy contenta se fue a ver a Severus y se encontró a Lorrein en el camino.

- Lorrein, hola -

- Hola, vaya veo que ya saliste de la enfermería -

- Si que alivio, bueno voy a ver a Severus, que ya lo extraño y eso que no llevo mas de tres horas de verlo –

- Ahí par de tórtolos, bueno ve, así me lo quitas de encima -

Y cada una se fue por su lado, Herm al despacho de Severus y Lorrein a la sala de maestros donde acordó verse con Sirius y Remus, se había hecho mucho amigos en tan poco tiempo, en especial con Sirius, pero bueno, esa ya es otra cosa.

Habían pasado varios días, y nada de Voldemort y eso preocupaba a todos, ni siquiera Severus fue requerido en laguna otra reunión, y lo que Voldemort planeaba era matara a Dumbledore, matar a Harry, matar a Snape por traición y casarse con Lorrein.

Porque a pesar de los años, aún Voldemort sentía algo por Lorrein, pero quería que ella sufriera por dejarlo, así que decidió matara a Severus frente de ella.

- Señor, estamos listos – dijo Lucius Malfoy a Voldemort. -

- Excelente, Lorrein, esperadme mi amor, ya voy por ti -

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: a ver antes de quererme matar, debo decirles, este capitulo lo tengo desde hace meses, pero no me dejaba subirlo, no fue mi culpa, así que no se enojen, eso si es mi culpa que sea tan corto, pero es que en el prox. Es la batalla vs. Voldy, así que no había mucho que poner aquí, grax, por entender, espero sus reviews, bye.


	19. capitulo XIX

Wola a todos ya volví con otro capitulo para este fic que es regalo tuyo YENAI espero que lo disfrutes.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de la gran J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: todo lo que este encerrado con " " son pensamientos de los personajes gracias.

Cáp. XIX.

Lorrein estaba sumamente feliz, en toda su vida, jamás, pero jamás se había interesado por un chico y ahora de la nada conoce a Sirius y su mundo tuvo un giro de 180º, quería estar con él todo el tiempo que se pudiera. Ella sabía que estaba enamorada. Mientras que Sirius también empezaba a sentir algo por Lorrein, lo sabía y le gustaba que fuera ella por la que sintiera cosas nuevas, pero había unos cuantos inconvenientes y eso eran:

1.- Que estando en guerra y contra Voldemort no se sabía si saldrían con vida.

2.- Que Severus era el cuñado y quien sabe si los dejaría estar juntos.

Y

3.- Sirius tenía una actitud de "Como es posible que el gran Sirius Black se enamore, el enamora mas no se enamora"

Y entonces se hacía un poco complicado el poder estar juntos, se correspondían y ninguno daba el primer paso para una bonita relación, pero ni modos. Pero si había parejas que iban de maravilla, por ejemplo Harry iba de lo mejor con Isabel, la amaba y agradecía cada día el haberla conocido, Rin también amaba a Luna, aunque a veces lo confundía pero así la quería y no la cambiaría y especialmente Hermione y Severus eran la pareja más feliz, y querían estar toda la vida juntos.

Como ya se dijo, las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, demasiado tranquilas y eso perturbaba a Dumbledore, conocía bien a Voldemort y sabía que ese tiempo de tranquilidad daban la seguridad de que estaba tramando algo espantoso.

Toda la Orden del Fénix estaba de acuerdo, pero no sabían que hacer, Voldemort abandono la mansión Riddle así que ya no sabían donde buscarlo, y lo único que podían hacer, era esperar y ver que pasaba, no era exactamente algo muy recomendable, pero era lo único que estaba en sus manos.

Y si quieren saber lo que el mago más malo entre los malos estaba planeando, pues solo déjenme decirles, que ahora estaba en una mansión enorme, elegante, que cualquier persona con mucho dinero la consideraría un buen hogar, decorada con finos muebles aunque las paredes eran oscuras y sus enormes cortinas estaban cerradas obstruyendo así la luz solar.

En el despacho de esta enorme mansión era donde se encontraba el Lord, sentado en una gran butaca forrada en cuero negro y viendo hacía la chimenea esperando ansiosamente el momento para atacar, para matar a sus más grandes enemigos, uno de ellos a Albus Dumbledore y al joven que le ha ocasionado problemas desde que nació hace 17 años, pero no más, era hora de pagar, también le haría pagar a Severus por su traición y más aún, haría que Lorrein se arrepintiera de haberlo abandonarlo, de nunca haberlo amado.

Toc, toc, toc…

- Adelante – dijo el Lord

- Señor… es la hora – dijo Lucius Malfoy

- Perfecto – sonrisa diabólica.

Todo estaba normal en el castillo, los alumnos en clase, los maestros enseñando, Hagrid en el jardín, Filch con su gata, Myrtle en el baño lamentándose, todo estaba normal, todo estaba perfecto, entonces sonó la campana anunciando la cena, todo se encaminaron al Gran Comedor y una vez ahí el director les deseo buen provecho, peor antes de siquiera tocar los cubiertos, una detonación en la puerta y ventanas hizo que todo se volviera un caos.

Solo se veían nubes de polvo, que eran acompañadas por un aterrador silencio y entre esas nubes se veían a magos encapuchados con máscaras plateadas cubriéndoles la cara: motifagos, y entre ellos apareció la aterradora figura de Lord Voldemort.

- Buenas noches – dijo con la sonrisa fingida.

Todos los alumnos de primero a cuarto estaban aterrados y corrieron hacía la puerta mientras gritaban pero fueron retenidos por varios mortifagos que los ataron y amordazaron con un solo movimiento de varita.

- Déjalos Tom, ellos no te han hecho nada – dijo Dumbledore.

- Vaya pero si es el protector de los débiles, Albus Dumbledore, lo siento Albus peor me temo que estos niños no serán liberados, ya que una vez que te elimine, necesito divertirme con algo ¿no crees? -

- Solo si consigues derrotarme – dijo una voz entre todos y era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al gran Harry Potter ¿cómo has estado Harry? -

- Con deseos de matarte -

- Harry, Harry – dijo acercándose al niño-que-vivió - que forma es esa de saludar a un viejo "amigo" _crucio _- lanzo ese maleficio a Harry peor este lo esquivo con gran agilidad, había estado entrenando.

- Es hora de terminar con eso Tom -

- Estoy de acuerdo joven león -

Un gran duelo comenzó, varios rayos volaban a diestra y siniestra, y aún cuando Voldemort era bueno, Harry era sorprendente, Lorrein le ayudo mucho con su entrenamiento y ahora se veían los frutos de su trabajo.

Todos los mortifagos siguieron el ejemplo de su amo y atacaron a los profesores pero estos, junto con los alumnos que formaron el ED y algunos más de 5º, 6º y 7º año se pusieron a pelear, pronto llegaron los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, todo era un caos, rayos, estruendos, maleficios y hechizos volaban por todo el lugar, y el Gran Comedor poco a poco se iba deteriorando con tanta destrucción.

- Vamos joven Potter, sabes que no ganas ¿para qué te esfuerzas? -

- No te confíes Tom, que veras como vengare la muerte de mis padres -

- Siento decepcionarte Harry, pero no lo lograras y terminemos con esto de una vez, tengo otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparme -

- ¿A si? ¿Cómo cuales? -

En ese momento Voldemort fijaba su mirada en Lorrein, quien peleaba con Bellatrix (N/A: mátala Lorrein, mátala) y sin mucha demora dejo a Harry ahí para alcanzar a Lorrein, tomarla del brazo y obligarla a mirarlo.

- ¿Creías que te iba a deshacer de mi querida? -

- Oh Dios – dijo Lorrein antes de desaparecer junto con el Lord.

- LORREIN – gritaron tres voces masculinas, Severus, Harry y por supuesto Sirius.

De repente todos los mortifagos también se fueron, dejando todo en "calma" pero ahora lo importante era buscar a Lorrein, y adivinar que tramaba Voldemort, aunque ya se tenían varias sospechas.

- LO SABIA, LO SABIA, PEOR ESA NILA NUNCA ME ESCUCHA Y AHORA SE LA LLEVARON -

- Severus, cálmate -

- ¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SABIENDO QUE MI HERMANA FUE SECUESTRA? Y QUE EN PARTE ES TU CULPA DUMBLEDORE -

- ¿Mía? -

- SI, VARIAS VECES TE DIJE QUE ESTABA MAL EL TENERLA AQUÍ, QUE LA DEVOLVIERAS A ALEMANIA, pero claro, SIEMPRE SE TIENE QUE HACER LO QUE LA SEÑORITA QUIERA -

Severus estaba más histérico y furioso que nunca, y más aún preocupado y nervioso, de lo que el Lord pudiera hacer a su hermana, sabía mejor que nadie que Voldemort estaba furioso de que no se haya cumplido su boda con Lorrein y varias veces Severus lo pago con varios cruciatas, peor ahora que Lorrein estaba bajo su poder, quien sabe de lo que pudiera ser capaz el señor oscuro.

También Sirius estaba nervioso, _"Si algo le llegara a pasar a Lorrein, no me lo perdonare, por no saber protegerla y por no decirle cuanto la amo"_, pensó

Mientras tanto…

- YA SUELTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ - gritaba Lorrein a Voldemort quien la llevaba sujeta fuertemente del brazo mientras llegaban a una mansión

- Cállate y escucha bien lo que te diré – dijo Voldemort para después soltarla – tú no te iras de aquí, te quedaras conmigo y me veras matar de una manera lenta y dolorosa a tus amigos y al traidor de tu hermano y después te casaras conmigo -

- Olvídalo, estas loco – y entonces recibió una bofetada del Lord.

- No me vuelvas a llamar así, ¿esta claro? -

Pero Lorrein no le respondió, solo lo miro con odio mientras tenía su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla donde quedo una marca roja. Después de esto Voldemort llamo a Lucius y le ordeno llevar a su "prometida" a su habitación y al igual que Voldemort, la llevo agarrada del brazo hasta una habitación alejada, lujosamente decorada, con muebles de caoba, un baño privado al otro lado de una puerta al fondo y una enorme y mullida cama.

- Aquí te quedaras hasta que el Lord nos diga que hacer contigo - dijo antes de soltarla y mirarla.

- ¿Qué tú crees que yo soy un juguete con el que haces lo que te de la gana o que te pasa? -

- Pues tal vez para el Señor Oscuro no, pero para mí eres un juguete bastante sexy – dijo Lucius tratando de poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Lorrein, pero ella se aparto.

- Por favor Lucius, si no te hacía caso cuando ibas a mi casa a ver a Severus, ¿tú crees que lo haría ahora que eres un asqueroso mortifago, porque si es así estas mal de la cabeza -

- Ya veras que cuando el Seños Oscuro ya no quiera estar contigo me rogaras ser mi amante para que no te mate – dijo Lucius antes de salir.

- Prefiero morir antes que dejar que me toques – dijo Lorrein al estar sola, rápidamente puso a su mente a trabajar para ver como escapar.

"_De seguro todos los objetos están encantados para que no pueda usarlos como trasladores" _ pensó y entonces corrió a la ventana y noto que estaba bastante alta y que saltar sería un suicido certero _"a menos que…"_

Varios minutos después Voldemort entro en la habitación para ver con quien "se va" a casar, pero al entrar comprobó que no estaba, que la habitación y el baño estaban vacíos.

- LUCIUS - y llega el mayos de los Malfoys corriendo.

- ¿Si señor? -

- ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA LORREIN? -

- Se…señor, yo… la deje aquí -

- ¿Y ACASO LA VEZ AQUÍ? -

- Pues… no, pero… -

- ENTONCES SI NO ESTA AQUÍ ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DEBES HACER? -

- ¿Buscarla? -

- Perfecto, entonces… ¿QUÉS ESTAS ESPERANDO? VE A BUSCARLA -

- Si, señor -

Y mientras todos en esa mansión se volvían locos buscando por arriba y por abajo, en la ventana un lindo petirrojo se fue volando.

Notas de la Autora: Felicitaciones, Sugerencias, Maleficios, todo en sus reviews por favor, bye.


	20. capitulo XX

Wola a todos ya volví con otro capitulo para este fic que es regalo tuyo YENAI espero que lo disfrutes.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de la gran J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: todo lo que este encerrado con " " son pensamientos de los personajes gracias.

Cáp. XX

Todos en la mansión de Voldemort estaban corriendo nerviosos y asustados, de que sabían que si no encontraban a Lorrein, el Lord los podría matar.Mientras que en el castillo de Hogwarts, un muy desesperado Severus Snape, estaba gritando a todo pulmón que por la imprudencia de Lorrein la habían secuestrado.

- LA SECUESNTRARON ¿Y POR QUÉ? PORQUE LA SEÑORITA SIEMPRE HACE LO QUE SE LE PEGUE SU REGALADA GANA -

- Severus cálmate – decía Dumbledore

- NO, NO ME VOY A CALMAR, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA DUMBLEDORE -

- ¿Mi culpa? -

- SI, ¿POR QUÉ NO LA DEVOLVISTE A ALEMANIA COMO TE HABÍA DICHO? -

- Bueno ya estuvo bueno ¿no Snape? – decía Sirius – entiendo que este desesperado y enojado, yo también lo estoy… -

- ¿Y QUIÉN TE CREES PARA DECIRME ESO BLACK, A TI QUE TE IMPORTA MI HERMANA? -

- ME IMPORTA Y MUCHO FÍJATE. PORQUE LA AMO – todos se quedaron helados al oír eso último, hasta el propio Sirius – yo también la quiero salvar, pero, gritando no la vas a recuperar -

- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Harry

- No lo se Harry, no lo se – decía Sirius

En ese momento por la ventana entró un petirrojo parándose enfrente de todos.

- VAYA, YA ERA HORA ¿NO CREES? – seguía gritando Severus.

Y todos miraban a Snape como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pues era de costumbre oírle gritar a cada persona que tuviera enfrente, pero, nunca a un pequeño petirrojo que no tenía nada que ver ¿o si? En ese momento, el petirrojo empezó a crecer y a cambiar hasta tomar la forma de una mujer.

- Bueno ya estuvo bueno Severus, no me grites que tuve un viaje muy agitado – decía Lorrein ya convertida en humano.

- ¿LORREIN? – dijeron todos menos Snape

- Hola, ¿qué hicieron en mi ausencia? – decía Lorrein muy tranquila.

- Pero… ¿cómo es…? ¿Cómo le…? – decía Dumbledore

- Es sorprendente – dijo el trio dorado

- Increíble – dijo Sirius

- Pues, ni tanto pero gracias de todos modos – dijo Lorrein

- BUENO TÚ CREES QUE TODO ES UN JUEGO ¿NO?, TODOS ESTAN PREOCUPADOS POR TI Y TÚ BIEN GRACIAS TE VAS CON EL LORD Y LUEGO APARECES COMO SI NADA – decía Snape muy alterado – TE DEBERÍA DE GOLPEAR

- Bueno ya ¿no?, a este paso me dejaras sorda – decía Lorrein

- Aún no entiendo bien que fue… como fue que… - decía Dumbledore

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que, yo soy un animago, me puedo convertir en un lindo petirrojo, y pues…

Flash Back

Todos en la mansión del Señor Oscuro estaba desesperados buscando a su prometida, y lo que nadie sabía es que, en la ventana un lindo petirrojo estaba viendo divertida la escena, esta era Lorrein.

La mansión de Voldemort tiene un poderoso escudo que hace que nadie pueda entrar ni salir del territorio a menos de que el a Lord lo autorice, pero, este tiene un gran defecto, el cual es que solo funciona al 100 si el Lord esta concentrando su poder en ello, y pues… la huida de su prometida causo que su poder y concentración disminuyeran y es por eso es que el escudo estaba muy débil, y ahí el petirrojo aprovecho la ocasión para poder escapar y así llegar al bosque cerca de la mansión, donde con ayuda de un árbol el cual convirtió en un traslador se fue hasta el bosque prohibido y de ahí voló hasta donde estaban todos sus compañeros.

Fin Flash Back

- Con que así fue como escapaste – dijo una voz siniestra asustando a todos, y al voltear comprobaron que era… Lord Voldemort

- Tom… pero, ¿cómo…? – decía Albus

- ¿Cómo entre?, pues diré que solo fue el poder aprovechar que tú no estabas atento, pero, a eso no vine, vine por mi prometida

- Nunca me casare contigo, maldita sea entiéndelo ¡primero muerta! – dijo Lorrein ya harta

- Tal vez se cumpla tu deseo _querida_, pues si yo no te tengo, NADIE TE TENDRA – gritó Voldemort

Y una vez más, se empezaron a pelear, aunque claro como ya todos los de la orden ya estaban en el castillo, la batalla estuvo más pareja, pero, no menos cansada, y fue cuando Sirius estuvo peleando con Voldemort.

- Ni creas que dejare que toque un solo cabello de Lorrein

- ¿Y quién eres tú para evitar que me acerque a MI prometida Black?

- Soy la persona que más ama a Lorrein en este mundo

Esto último fue escuchado tanto por Voldemort como por Lorrein, y ambos tuvieron reacciones diferentes, para Lorrein eso fue desconcertante, pero, a la vez halagador y muy favorable, pues ella también amaba mucho a Sirius, pero, no sabía que pensar de él, en cambio Voldemort casi revienta de cólera y celos, pues no iba a permitir que nadie y menos un Black se acercara a lo que él consideraba de su propiedad.

- Ni lo pienses Black, Lorrein es mía, ¿entiendes?, MIA

- ¡YA BASTA! – gritó Harry ya hartó de todo lo que sucedía - Esta pelea es entre Tom y yo, así que, será mejor terminarla de una buena vez

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo joven león – dijo Voldemort antes de ponerse frente a Harry teniendo a todos de espectadores

Y así empezaron a pelear, león contra serpiente, luz contra oscuridad, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, por momentos parecía que Voldemort ganaría, pero, siempre Harry contraatacaba más fuerte y otra vez todo estaba parejo, todos estaba estupefactos por lo que llegaría a pasar, nadie sabía cual sería el final, pero, entonces una luz cegadora lleno el lugar y alrededor de todos los presentes figuras plateadas empezaron a aparecer, figuras que empezaban a tomar forma y que todos conocían bien, pues era…

Los espíritus de James Potter, Lily Potter, Cedric Giggory, Sergio Snape, Karina Montiel, y hasta la misma Yenai Castillo.

- Yenai… - dijo Severus levemente pero fue escuchado por Hermione

- Papá… Mamá… - dijo Lorrein

- Vaya creí nunca volver a ver a los Potter – dijo Voldemort con rabia

- Hemos venido a ayudarte Harry – dijo James ignorando a Voldemort – hasta incluso un Snape vino… que extraño

- No importa, ojalá nuestro poder te ayude hijo – dijo Lily

Y un gran remolino se fue formando alrededor de Harry, que poco a poco fue aumentando su poder y se podía ver que al final del remolino Harry estaba cubierto por una luz dorada.

- Ya te llego tu hora Tom – dijo Harry antes de enviar un rayo dorado contra Voldemort quien quedo paralizado ante lo sucedido y al llegarle el rayo empezó a gritar y su piel se empezaba a deshacer, hasta que se vio su cráneo y se volvió polvo el espectáculo fue tan horrendo que Hermione oculto se cara contra el pecho de Severus y este la abrazaba – ya todo acabo – esto provocó que todos los mortifagos huyeran, pero fueron perseguidos por aurores que se metieron en la pelea

- Estamos orgullosos hijo – dijeron James y Lily quienes captaron la atención de Harry

- Ese es mi hijo – dijo James

- Eres muy poderoso Harry – dijo Cedric

- Mamá, papá, Cedric… no saben la alegría que me da el poder verlos

- Y también a nosotros hijo, lastima que ya nos tengamos que ir – dijo James

- ¿Qué?, pero…

- Nuestra misión ya terminó Harry, y debemos volver al cielo – dijo Lily

- James…

- Hola Sirius

- James – decía Sirius llorando – mi hermano, perdóname por lo que paso…

- No tengo nada que perdonarte se que no fue tu culpa

- Gracias – dijo Sirius con los ojos brillosos

Mientras que…

- Papá, mamá…

- Hola Lorrein

- Hola hija, que bueno es verte

- Me alegro tanto de verlos a los dos – decía Lorrein llorando

- Y nosotros a ti

Y mientras…

- Yenai…

- Hola Severus

- Pero… ¿cómo…?

- Me entere de que necesitaban ayuda, y decidí venir también

- No sabes la felicidad que me produce el volver a verte Yenai – dijo Severus sin saber que Hermione lo escuchaba, y que le dolía aquello

- Lo se, pero, ahora deber continuar tu vida para ser feliz, ser feliz por ti y por mí – dijo Yenai antes de ver a Herm y desaparecer junto con los demás espíritus.

10 minutos después…

Ya la gente del Ministerio estaba ahí para tomar declaraciones de todo lo que paso, así como el Profeta, Corazón de Bruja y hasta el Quisquilloso, mientras que varios estaban en la enfermería, entre ellos Harry, que era el que más atención requería, después de la muerte de Voldemort Harry estaba sumamente agotado.

Ahora ya ha pasado una semana, y muchas cosas cambiaron, el mundo mágico esta tranquilo, todos salen de sus casan con la seguridad de que no encontraran peligro por parte de Voldemort o de sus seguidores, a parte de Voldemort hubo mortifagos que murieron en la lucha, como Bellatrix, Lucius y otros que terminaron en Azkaban como Narcisa.

Y también varios aurores y seguidores de la Orden del Fénix murieron como Moddy (Que en paz descanse) y otros terminaron en el hospital, como Tonks que era frecuentemente visitada por su novio Remus, quienes se tenían mutua atracción, pero, hasta que la chica no terminó herida e internada, Remus no tuvo el valor para declarársele, pero, ahora son una pareja feliz y estable. Pero hay otros casos, como el de Sirius y Lorrein, que desde que este se declaro en media guerra se quisieron dar una oportunidad y también son una pareja feliz, aunque claro a veces Sirius tiene que retener sus aires de conquistador con cada niña bonita que veía sino quería perder a Lorrein, y viceversa, pues, aunque no lo crean Lorrein también se vuelve muy coqueta.

Harry esta sumamente feliz, al fin su eterno rival esta extinguido y nunca más tendrá que preocuparse por que al lado de una esquina aparezca un loco psicópata que lo quiera matar, vio a sus padres por segunda vez desde lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y ahora que terminaba su último año podría estudiar para Auror y no tener que volver nunca con sus despreciables tíos, y aparte tener una buena relación con Isabel, así como Ron con Luna, que están felices y contentos juntos.

Pero claro, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas pues había problemas en la relación de Severus y Hermione, porque ellos se amaban, los dos lo sabía, en especial Hermione después de todo lo que paso con la foto y carta para Yenai, pero, el ver al espíritu de Yenia y ver la alegría que reflejaban los ojos de Severus, la tenía muy insegura, pues, a veces se preguntaba si podría hacer completamente feliz a Severus sin la necesidad de que el recuerdo de Yenai reaparezca una y otra vez. Aunque claro, Severus no sabía nada de todo esto, hasta que…

Un tarde, Hermione estaba reflexionando todo lo que ha vivido con Severus estando sentada en el borde de la ventana de la torre astronómica admirando el bello paisaje del atardecer.

- Hermione… - ese era Severus que acababa de entrar – pensé que estarías aquí

- Hola Severus

- Mi amor, ¿qué haces aquí tan sola? – preguntó Severus acercándose a Hermione para abrazarla y besarle su cabello

- Esta pensando

- ¿En qué? – dijo Severus ahora besando su cuello

- En si podré hacerte feliz – en ese instante, Severus dejó de besarla y la miró serio

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De eso, que no se si podré hacerte feliz

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Vamos Severus, es obvio, tú ya eres un hombre mayor que ahora con la destrucción de Voldemort tiene todo un futuro por delante, tienes mucho que ofrecer, en cambio, yo soy una niña que a penas si se va a graduar, y me preguntó ¿si una niña tonta puede complacer a un hombre como tú?

- Hermione, ¿desde cuando piensas así?

- Desde que terminó la batalla – dijo Hermione ocultando su rostro fingiendo ver hacía la ventana

Ahí fue donde Severus entendió todo.

- ¿Es… por la aparición de Yenai?

Tal pregunta asombró a Hermione, y por eso volteo a ver a Severus con los ojos brillosos y algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Tomo tu silencio como un si

- Tú la amaste demasiado Severus, vi que la dicha te invadió el verla de nuevo, y entonces me pregunte ¿cómo seré capaz de hacerte feliz, si aún tienes presente tu amor por Yenia? – dijo Hermione antes de bajar la cabeza

- Hermione… Hermione mírame – dijo Severus alzando la cara de Hermione sosteniéndola por la barbilla – quiero que entiendas una cosa, es cierto yo ame a Yenai con cada fibra de mi ser, y cuando la perdí sentí que también se perdía mi alma, pero, aprendí que aunque me duela ella no volverá, tú me lo hiciste entender al igual como me hiciste entender que hasta yo puedo ser feliz, pero, solo puedo ser feliz si tú estas a mi lado

- Severus… yo… lo siento, soy una tonta

- No Herm, - dijo Sev, para luego abrazarla y ocultar el rostro de ella en su pecho - no eres una tonta, al contrario eres una bruja bastante inteligente y no quiero que te siestas mal

- Tienes razón, lo lamento, - dijo Hermione separándose de Severus - tratare de ya no ser tan desconfiada

- Está bien – y Severus la beso, primero tranquilamente.

Pero conforme pasaban los segundos, ese beso se hizo más fiero y posesivo, sus alientos se mezclaron y con sus lenguas recorrían la boca del otro hasta que ya no hubiera sitio por explorar, se tuvieron que separar, pues necesitaba respirar, al separarse ambos estaban exaltados y excitados, por ello Severus recorrió con su lengua el cuello de Hermione, mientras que esta le desabrochaba la túnica y luego la camisa, hasta que Severus no tenía ninguna prenda de la cintura para arriba. Por la pasión ya acumulada Severus acostó a Hermione en el suelo mientras le quitaba el suéter que llevaba y luego su blusa, hasta dejar al descubierto los pechos de Hermione, los cuales beso y lamió arrancando fuertes gemidos de su compañera, poco a poco su lengua fue descendiendo por su abdomen hasta su ombligo para otra vez volver a subir y entretenerse con el pezón derecho de Hermione mientras que con la mano estimulaba el pezón izquierdo, y Hermione solo disfrutaba de las atenciones de su amante, tenía la razón en otro lado, y los sentidos bien prendidos, y fue cuando decidió entrar en acción así que con un movimiento hábil ahora era Severus el que estaba acostado teniendo a Hermione sobre él, Hermione empezó mordiendo y lamiendo el lóbulo de Severus mientras este se estremecía y gemía levemente, pero esos gemidos aumentaron cuando Hermione desabrocho rápidamente su pantalón para quitárselo y comenzar a lamer el erecto miembro de Severus.

- ¡Oh Hermione! – dijo Severus antes de gemir, cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Hermione para incitarla a continuar y que no parara hasta que Severus se corrió en la boca de la chica

- Mmmmm, delicioso – dijo Hermione sonriendo pícaramente mientras se limpiaba los restos de semen de la cara

- Te daré algo más delicioso – dijo Severus antes de ponerse nuevamente sobre ella para quitarle la falda, sus bragas y comenzar a lamer como desesperado el clítoris de Hermione, provocando que ella gimiera

Pero a diferencia de Severus, Hermione no se corrió, pues Severus dejó de lamer antes de que ella llegara a lo más alto, y Hermione estaba a punto de reclamar, pero, fue callada por un beso posesivo de Severus, mientras que metía uno, dos y tres dedos dentro de la cavidad de Hermione, para moverlos de forma circular.

- Es hora – dijo Severus antes de meter lentamente su nuevamente erecto miembro de manera lenta en Hermione.

Al principio a ella le dolió un poco, pero, en cuanto Severus entró completamente en ella, se empezó a acostumbrar y empezó a mover sus caderas incitando a su compañero a hacer lo mismo y crear su ritmo, un ritmo que poco a poco era más acelerado hasta que sus gemidos se convirtieron en grandes gritos de placer, que sino fuera porque Severus puso un hechizo silenciador antes de entrar ya los habrían descubierto, un fuerte y salvaje orgasmo no se hizo esperar y en cuanto llegó ambos de curvearon sintiéndose en el paraíso.

- Eso fue… maravilloso Severus – dijo Herm con la respiración agitada

- Que bueno, que lo disfrutaste – dijo Sev en las mismas condiciones

- Te amo – dijo Hermione

- Yo también te amo Hermione – dijo Severus antes de volver a besar a Hermione de manera lenta.

**Epílogo**

Han pasado seis años desde esa tarde, y muchas cosas han cambiando, ahora Harry es un reconocido auror valiente y poderoso, se caso con Isabel y ambos tienen una hija de nombre Alejandra, de cabello negro y liso con unos hermosos ojos verdes, que en cuanto entrara a Hogwarts sería la líder de los Merodeadores tercera generación (digo tercera porque Harry se podría considerar la segunda) capitana del quipo de quidditch de Gryffndor en el puesto de buscadora como su abuelo James, quien de seguro la miraba con orgullo desde el cielo.

Ron también se volvió funcionario del Ministerio como su padre, se caso con Luna y tienen un par de gemelos, llamados Nicolas y Olga, el mismo cabello rojo de su padre, pero, los ojos azules de su madre, ambos traviesos y con ideas raras, pero más que nada traviesos, como sus tío Fred y George, ellos también serían parte de la tercera generación de los Merodeadores.

Remus también se caso con Tonks, a pesar de que él se oponía al principio por su condición de licantropía, pero después de muchos sermones de Molly Weasley, Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Lorrein y hasta del mismo Severus y uno que otro golpe de parte de Sirius lo hicieron reaccionar, y finalmente se caso con Tonks para tener a un hijo al que llamaron William, gracias a Dios no heredo la enfermedad de su padre y tuvo una vida perfectamente normal, así como su padre después de muchos años de agonía, al fin consiguió una cura para su licantropía, cortesía de Severus que se esforzó por tratar de conseguirla después de muchos intentos y fallos, su hijo era adorable, pero aún cuando tenía la cara de un niño que nunca ha roto un plato, en realidad era una mente brillante en las bromas y realizarlas, por lo tanto el también formó parte de la tercera generación de los Merodeadores, y a veces su padre lo reprendía por los castigos que ganaba, pero, sin que lo supiera Remus estaba orgulloso también, y a veces le recordaba a él mismo en tiempos de escuela.

Y por supuesto, aún cuando a muchas mujeres se les partió el corazón al enterarse, Sirius Black, quién ahora era el mago más deseado según la revista Corazón de Bruja, también se caso con Lorrein, quien fue amenazado por un Severus con celos fraternales, de que lo torturaría lenta y dolorosamente si se atrevía a lastimar a su querida hermanita, ellos tuvieron una hija de nombre Magaret o Meg de cariño, una niña inteligente que desgraciadamente heredo el gran ego de su padre, pero, también el talento de hacer buenas bromas, eso si, ella se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Alejandra y ambas fueron el sueño de muchos chicos y la pesadilla de los profesores por tanta broma que maquilaban con una sonrisa burlona.

Pero más que nada, lo que por nada del mundo pueden faltar son Hermione y Severus, quienes tuvieron la mejor de las suertes, gracias al hallazgo de la cura a la licantropía que hizo Severus, el Ministerio de Magia le pidió que fuera el encargado de dirigir su centro de investigaciones y pociones, por lo tanto Severus nunca más volvió a su puesto de profesor, Hermione se convirtió en una excelente medibruja y en poco tiempo comenzó a trabajar en San Burgo, primero como enfermera y luego ya como medibruja, para esto ellos decidieron también casarse y se fueron a vivir a la Mansión Snape, que fue abandonada hace muchos años, pero gracias a unos cuantos toques de magia la casa parecía nueva, y ahora ambos tienen un hijo de nombre Gustave que era inteligente, gracias a Dios no heredo la puntiaguda nariz de su padre y cuando entró al colegio (que para pesadilla de Severus terminó en Gryffindor, como sus "primos") fue uno de los chicos más guapos y codiciados, pero el se concentraba en sus estudios y una que otra a una broma junto con sus "primos", él también fue un Merodeador, imagínense el sufrimiento del pobre Severus, pero ni modos.

Severus pasó muchas Navidades con Hermione y ahora con su hijo, y daba gracias por esta oportunidad, antes odiaba la navidad como a nada en este mundo y ahora no podía imaginar una navidad sin ser felizmente celebrada con su adorada familia, la navidad le quitó a Yenai, pero, también le regalo a Hermione y a su querido hijo, ahh pero eso si, Yenia desde el cielo los miraba con alegría y le encantaba ver a Severus tan feliz, todas la navidades desde el cielo ella veía a la familia Snape para velar por ellos y su felicidad, y antes de irse con las demás almas, ella miraba a Severus y decía:

- Feliz Navidad Severus

**FIN **

**Notas de la Autora**: No puedo creerlo, al fin lo termine, que emoción, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que estuvieron ahí para darme sus apoyos y agradecimientos, se que por momentos pareció que abandone este fic, pero no, nunca haría eso, y ahora como regalo de Navidad les traigo este hermoso final, que ojalá haya sido de su agrado, en especial para ti Yenai que todo esto fue para ti con todo mi cariño se que te dije que lo subiría hasta el 25, pero no pude contener las ganas, así que es un regalo adelantado ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! Adiós.


End file.
